


There's a Bard at Telma's Bar

by ShireBeast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alcohol, Ashei is not a good influence, Bard Ravio, Bards, Bars and Pubs, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing and Singing, Dark Magic, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Ilia is the mom friend, Lots and Lots of Drinking, M/M, Original Songs, Post-Game, Secret Identity, Sex, Sex Magic, Slow Burn, Swearing, Twili!Ravio, not healthy coping skills, references to majoras mask, side midna/zelda, some canon magic, song magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireBeast/pseuds/ShireBeast
Summary: “Telma? What’s with the bard?”She studied him for a moment, hands going to her hips before answering. “Not much to say, really. The boy came in one night and paid for a room. Seems to have nowhere else to go, the poor thing. He’s been playing songs for tips every night, too. Brings in more costumers, so I really can’t complain. You should stay for a while. The sun’s setting and he usually starts up around dusk.”---In which Link reluctantly helps a stranded Twili find home.
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Ravio/Shad (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 259
Kudos: 109





	1. Drown their hunger with Gin

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I open this fic I just hear John Mulaney's voice saying, "There's a BARD- LOOSE! -In Telma's bar."  
> Every time.

The animals of Hyrule Castle Town knew something the humans didn’t. This in particular was nothing new; Humans, more often that not, are too involved in their own affairs to be bothered with anything besides themselves. What was new, however, was the fact that the animals didn’t truly know whatever it was they knew— Or rather, know why they felt the air crackle with some unknown power. The only time the beasts and birds felt this raw energy that seemed to hang in the streets like a fog was during the golden hours. The small space in between night and dawn and again between day and dusk was when the winds would shift, the smell of jasmine and black magic curling through the streets like a lingering mist. It wasn’t as dense as when the humans’ castle was trapped in a thick cocoon, but it was the same. A watered down, weak remanence of that foreign magic. 

The feeling of vague wrongness would sweep past them, like a breath on the backs of their necks. Yet, as fast as it would come, it would leave. Jangle, a cat of high standing as far as cats go, likened it to a familiar stranger that the animals all knew: the Wolf. Sure, the feeling was similar, some had to agree, yet it was not the _same_. The Wolf, who most knew was just a strange Hylian with strange tendencies, did not have the same smell, the same feeling of _wrongness_. Louise, trusted by every rat, cat, and pup alike, was the only one who knew of anything that could _remotely_ be of relation. She had reported that her mistress, Telma, had a new human staying with her. With this human, was a bird that reeked of the same stench as the twilight odors. 

What ever the cause, Jangle had said, be it bird or wolf or Hylian, it was evil. None of the fauna argued with that. Change was in the air… and it stunk of darkness.

———

“Shad, this is your _final_ warning! I need your rent by the end of this week or you are _out!”_

For such a small woman, the scholar’s landlady had a voice that rivaled the town herald. Quickly gathering his books and satchel, he frantically nodded.

“Yes, madame. I promise I will get your payment as soon as I have it, I swear.” 

He tried to sidestep around her, her tiny frame somehow fully blocking the path to the front door. She glared at him and put her hands out, stopping him.

“You said that _last_ month,” she growled. 

“And it’s still a promise that I strongly hold!”

“You have until Friday,” she snapped, “Or your belongings will be out on the streets.”

He was about to plead again when his ears perked to the familiar sound of clinking chainmail.

“What about something that’s better than rupees?” He blurted.

“I don’t want another one of your shitty journals, kid.”

_Ouch._ Swallowing his deeply wounded pride, he shook his head. “I meant meeting the goddesses’ own chosen one!”

As if on cue, the poor hero, oblivious to what he was walking into, entered the foyer. 

“Shad,” Link said, not bothering with ‘hello’s, “I need to borrow a book if yo-“

“Yes, Link, old boy!” Shad slung his arm around Link’s shoulders, causing the smaller man to flinch in surprise. “Anything for my dear fellow, the Hero of Hyrule, whom I am very close with.”

The Ordonian scrunched his face up in confusion, looking up at the (nervously sweating) scholar. 

_Follow along,_ Shad silently begged, hoping the man that figured out countless puzzles could figure this one out. 

“Uh, thanks,” Link said. He then hesitantly added, “my good friend..?”

Shad beamed. The landlady’s jaw was on the floor.

“Oh, yes, my dear friend, Link— who I know very well —this is Mrs. Parchet,” Shad introduced, waving his arm dramatically towards the woman, “My landlady.”

It clicked. Link sent a quick death glare to Shad then reached his hand out the woman with a charming smile.

“Pleasure to meet ya’, Missus Parchet,” he drawled, letting his strongest country accent out just to spite the pompous scholar. Serves him right, trying to weasel his way out of something by using Link as a show pony.

“Oh,” the woman said, a bashful blush pinking her cheeks as she shook his hand, “Goodness me. The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Link, sir.” 

“Nah, no need to call me sir, ma’am. Link’s just fine. I ain’t one for formalities.” 

She gave a small giggle and nodded. “Well, all right, Link. I shall leave you two to your business.” She glanced at Shad, her fury died down to a simmer but still bubbling, and left the duo alone in the foyer. 

The scholar’s whole body slumped as the tension left with the landlady’s fading footsteps. Link shrugged his shoulders and wiggled out from his arm, silently making his way up to Shad’s studio.

“I say, old boy. Thanks plenty! I thought she was-“

Shad’s words were cut short when the hero spun on his heels, scowling at him. 

“I’m not some sort of prized cucco that can be shown off, you know,” he spat, “Don’t pull that again.”

Shame, rightfully so, flooded Shad’s chest. He fiddled with his cufflinks as he avoided Link’s glare. 

“R-right, I’m terribly sorry. It was dreadfully tactless of me,” Shad stuttered, not moving from his spot on the bottom stair.

Link watched him for a second more, then let out a defeated sigh. If it was one thing he couldn’t do, it would be staying mad at his friends. Midna once told him if King Bulbin just gave him a heartfelt apology, Link would end up forgiving and forgetting. He knew she was teasing him, but he often wondered if she really believed that.

“It’s fine,” Link muttered, “I really need that book though.”

That seemed to draw Shad out of his pity party, indigo eyes lighting up as he grinned. “Of course, old boy! My library is yours.”

…

The book that the hero borrowed was one that Shad bought on a whim at a shop in the western district of Castle Town. It was a brown, leather bound text with emerald letters that proudly displayed its title: _The Legends of the Lost Kokiri_. It was in immaculate shape, sitting on a shelf that was designated for books that were “going to be read eventually”. A thin layer of dust on the spine told Link that “eventually” was still a while away for it. 

“May I ask,” Shad said as he handed the volume over, “what made you want this particular volume so much?”

Link shrugged, placing the book into his pack. “I saw something in the woods. Wanted to check it out. Figured, since you’re all about the oocca, a mostly forgotten race, you would have something on the Koriki.” He smiled. “I guess I was right. You really do have an impressive collection.”

Shad felt a blush creep across his features as Link’s charming smile and praise was directed at him. He cleared his throat and turned away from him, collecting himself and silently scolding himself for getting flustered over such a small thing. 

“Thank you, old boy. I’m glad my extensive, yet admittedly eclectic, informational archives could be of use to you and your endeavors.”

The hero fought down the sarcastic urge to snark out an accented “ _indubitably_ ”. He instead just hummed in agreement.

“Oh, and I almost forgot,” Link said, a sudden spark of excitement in his voice as the thought popped into his head. “Telma said a traveling bard showed up at the tavern. I wanted to meet ‘em. Wanna come?”

Shad was about to give the hero the very real list of reasons why he couldn’t accompany him: his laundry still needed to be picked up, his pantry was empty and needed restocking, and he still had numerous errands to run for the University that he had been procrastinating on. Not to mention he had no rupees. But, like Link’s weakness for quickly forgiving his friends, Shad had a weakness against saying “no” to his. 

“Yes, of course,” he said, nodding once, “And to make up for my earlier blunders, the first round shall be on me.”

Link smiled, opting not to remind the scholar that he needed money to pay rent, not to buy booze. After all, if show ponies don’t need to turn down free drinks, why should he?

———

Telma’s Bar was near packed when the duo showed up, lively conversations and boisterous laughs filled the air and mixed with the stench of alcohol. Shad expertly weaved through the crowd, tugging Link behind him like a child in a busy market. Ashei sat reclined in the back, her boots propped up on the table that the Resistance used to occupy. She lazily waved at them and pointed to an empty space by her.

“I thought you were too busy to hang out, Shad,” she monotoned as they sat down.

“Ah, well, it seems our friend here has convinced me otherwise,” he replied, smiling nervously.

“I didn’t know you were busy,” Link said, brow furrowed, “You shoulda' said something.”

Ashei gave a knowing smirk as Shad shook his head adamantly. “Oh, no, no, old boy. It is perfectly fine. My priorities for the day were not as dire as I originally thought when Ash requested my presence here.”

Link seemed to be ready to protest when a familiar manicured hand landed heavily on his shoulder. 

“Link! I’m glad you made it. How’re you doing, honey?”

He had to tilt his head all the way back to look up at Telma from his seat. She beamed down at him with a smile that could warm a freezard’s heart.

“I’m alright, thanks. Shad said he’s buying everyone drinks,” he said with cheeky grin showing teeth. 

“E-everyone?” Shad squeaked out. 

Ashei cheered, holding up her empty mug. Telma laughed, throwing her head back and causing her beaded braids to clack together noisily. She ruffled Shad’s hair, leaving locks of amber sticking up in odd angles when she left to get them their drinks.

“I don’t recall that being part of the deal, old chap,” Shad grumbled to Link. 

The hero just smiled and shrugged innocently. 

“Hey, look,” Ashei interrupted Shad’s further argument and pointed to a hooded figure walking towards the stairs, “I think that’s the poet.”

The others turned to look, watching as the cloaked bard clutched the guardrail with a gloved hand. He had a lute slung around his back and his face was fully covered by his black and violet hood. A white bird was perched on his shoulder, beady red eyes watching the trio as if it was protecting its master. Red eyes that seemed to hold threads of crimson light.

An ancient, beastly instinct retched inside of Link, screaming _Danger! Evil! Fight it!_ Nights of running in the embers of eternal twilight flashed before him, birds without faces shrieking like war bugles as he struggled to fight in a body that wasn’t his. Gnashing teeth against metal armor, black tentacles coiling up his neck and tying around him like a noose. Running and fighting, Midna’s dying body light on his back as she desperately clutched his fur as he races through the night. Teal lights wrapping around nothing as Zant set a trap that only sealed the usurper’s fate at the hands of the rightful leader of the Twilight. The Twili. It was a Twili. That _thing_ was a Twili.

“…ink…? …. Link..?” 

No, the Twili were sealed away forever. They were gone. Midna was gone. More monsters surrounded him, shields or masks covering their faces, he didn’t know. Hell, did they even have faces? Something in the back of his mind rang painfully, sounding like a Mirror shattering. Impossible. They were gone. Killed the last of the shadow beasts. The last of the Twilit monsters. Last of…

“Link! Snap out of it!”

Cold water splashed against his face and he was reminded of where he was. He coughed and spat as Ashei calmly placed the empty glass on the table. He was surround, he realized, though not by monsters. Shad’s eyes were filled with worry as his mouth nearly quivered with unasked concerns. Telma was giving him a look Uli used to give him as a child, when he used to come home covered in cuts and scraps from the woods. 

“S-sorry,” he muttered, heat rising to his ears, “don’t know what happened.”

“You were in shock,” Ashei stated bluntly, “Happens to soldiers. Grab an ale for now. It’ll keep the edge off for the time being.”

Telma dropped a large mug of alcohol in front of him and smiled. “Don’t you worry about the tab, honey. This ones on the house.”

He mumbled a thank you as he took a sip, trying not to grimace at the burning taste. The innkeeper chuckled and rubbed his back kindly before going back to work. Before she could, though, Link called her.

“Telma? What’s with the bard?”

She studied him for a moment, hands going to her hips. “Not much to say, really. The boy came in one night and paid for a room. Seems to have nowhere else to go, the poor thing. He’s been playing songs for tips every night, too. Brings in more costumers, so I really can’t complain. You should stay for a while. The sun’s setting and he usually starts up around dusk.” 

“You say he’s a boy?” Shad asked, quirking an eyebrow, “Is he a child?”

Telma gave a half shrug. “He’s about Link and Ilia’s age, if I had to guess. In fact, he kind of looks like….” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Never mind, he’s just young is all I’m saying. Cute, too. Maybe I’ll introduce you, Shad.” 

She gave a wink and the scholar’s face flamed bright red. Any more questions Link had were completely forgotten as he and Ashei made small bets on whether the scholar would even be able to _talk_ to the guy, let alone flirt. The poor man tried to put up a fight and defend his honor, but a single dirty joke from Link had him stuttering like a flustered hen. Ashei wasn’t much help, reminding them of the first time he met Ilia and made a complete and utter fool of himself. 

...

They were three rounds in when the aforementioned Ordonian finally graced them with her presence. She sat next to Ashei after they all greeted her in various states of sobriety. After judging between the three of them, she dubbed the northerner most worthy of her watch. Her maternal instincts seemed to be heightened whenever her companions drank.

“How’s the castle banquets, Link?” It was an innocent question, but the hero still scowled into his cup when Ilia asked.

“If I never have to hear the words ‘Savior of Hyrule’, ‘Hero of the Light’, or ‘The Golden Goddesses’ Chosen One’ used to address me again, I’d die a happy man.” 

This earned him a giggle from Ilia, even if it was the truth. “I’m sure the goats back in Ordon will be happy to oblige.”

He smiled and downed the rest of his cup. 

“You’re seriously going back to herding goats after this?” Shad scrutinized. His glasses were slightly askew and his eyes were having trouble focusing on the blond.

Link wrinkled his nose at him. “Yeah? Why?”

Shad’s next comment was interrupted by a sharp twang of a string. A hush swept over the tavern as the bard tuned his lute. The four turned to look at him. The poet’s cloak was gone now, revealing his face and frame. He was young, like Telma said, with black hair that hung down in long locks, tied back loosely in a ponytail. His face was dark and angular, and his clothes were loose on his small body. A carefree smile graced his face as he plucked at his instrument, humming softly to match the pitch. 

_Strange. From this distance_ , Shad thought in a boozy fog, _He almost looks like Link_.

He glanced at the hero as if to confirm he knew what he looked like. He did, obviously, but he didn’t look away. Link’s blue eyes were fixed on the bard, eyebrows locked with some sort of deep contemplation. 

_What could he possibly be thinking about,_ the scholar thought, _And what horrors were triggered when he saw him before…_

“He doesn’t have his bird,” Link blurted suddenly, knocking Shad right out of his musings.

“I beg your pardon,” he said, blinking a few times as if it would help him think.

“You’right,” Ashei slurred, “seems ‘e doesn’t. It w’s a weird fucker anyway.”

Link grunted in agreement. The scholar was still three steps behind and Ilia wasn’t even in the same track. Luckily, the bard began to sing and all thoughts were blurred away.

“ _When time makes you wary and patience runs thin_ ,

_All the good men know where to go…_

_And where do they go? Don’t you see, don’t you know_?”

He paused, a cheeky grin pulling across his face as the bar’s patrons leaned in slightly in anticipation.

“ _They drown their hunger with gin_!”

A cheer erupted as people raised their glasses, approving of the drinking song the bard chose. He stood up quickly and strummed faster, dancing around a few tables as he continued. Through his singing and playing, bar goers clapped and sang along, filling his hat with rupees. The energy in the tavern filled up with song and laughter, dancing feet and clinking glasses. 

The warm buzz of drunkenness hung around Link’s limbs, warming his body in sleepy bliss. He watched as Ilia took Shad’s hands and danced, their bubbling laughter causing him to giggle, too. The night kept going and the drinks kept coming. He found that his glass was never empty and somehow he never remembered it being refilled. He was pulled to his feet at one point, either by Ilia or Shad, and dragged into a dance. He didn’t mind, even if his head spun and the room followed suit when he knew he was standing still. Nothing mattered at that point, only the laughter and merriment that filled Telma’s Bar. There was nothing to be worried about for the first time in a year. No kidnapped children, no magical transformations, no monsters nor demons. Just song and dance and lots and lots of ale.

\---

It was almost dawn by the time the festivities died off completely. The bard had a satchel of rupees and a pair of terribly sore feet. There were only a few patrons left in the bar, either asleep or getting to that point. His lips quirked up when he saw Telma waving him over. 

“That was wonderful, honey,” she said as he sat on a bar stool, “I don’t think I made that many sales in one night since before the war!”

He grinned at her, handing over his room dues. “Pleasure is all mine, Miss Telma. I haven’t had an audience in a good while before coming here.”

Telma pocketed the money and tutted. “That’s a shame. You’re more than welcome to keep preforming here, though.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I think I might just stay a few more nights, if it’s alright by you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, smiling. He grinned and got up, turning to collect his things when she started again. “Actually, honey, you want to meet some of my friends? They were _very_ interested in you last night.”

The bard’s ears pinked at her tone and he chewed the inside of his cheek. Her cat, Louise, rubbed against his leg and purred. He glanced back at Telma, her hands on her hips and her warm face adoring that motherly gaze. 

“Maybe. Tomorrow night? I’m mighty tired and alls I can think about is a soft bed,” he said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Tomorrow night, then,” she said, giving one of her signature winks, “Now, go get some rest, Ravio.”

Another thank you and he disappeared up the stairs.


	2. Ode To Mr. Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bard introduces himself to the Resistance and the scholar catches his eye. Meanwhile, the princess has serious doubts about her hero and worries about his clear lack of common sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Here's where that crack shad/ravio comes in. And the sex tag. Enjoy.

‘Headache’ was much too bland of a word to describe the excruciation pain that pounded in Link’s skull. After drinking three red potions, the stiffness in his bones was gone and his nausea was quelled. But his head, oh gods, his head. Ilia’s hand fell over his eyes, blocking out the sunlight that threatened to burn his brain out. 

“I _told_ you to drink water,” she chided softly. He hummed, unwilling to make any more noise than that. She huffed and shook her head slightly. 

Shad wasn’t in much better shape than the hero, curled up on Ashei’s couch with a pillow over his face. They somehow stumbled back to Ashei’s home during the night, though Link couldn’t for the life of him remember the events. The mercenary hadn’t emerged from her bedroom yet, and the others had strong feelings that she was in the worst state of them all. 

But miraculously (and much to Shad’s and Link’s shallow disappointment), Ashei was perfectly fine. She practically waltzed into the room, fully dressed and ready for the day. Her hair was freshly braided and her armor seemed freshly shined. 

“Good morning,” she greeted, much too cheerily for anyone’s liking.

“Ash,” Ilia said, tilting her head slightly, “How?”

Ashei smirked and flipped her braids. “Secret. I’ll tell you it if you ever drink more than one glass, yeah?”

A muffled groan came from under Shad’s pillow. “Care to share your wisdom with us, O Hangoverless One?”

Link chuckled, ignoring the way his head pulsed with the vibrations. “Ash wouldn’t tell us even if we paid her to, Shad.”

A huff from the pillow and Link knew Shad agreed.

“You’re right,” Ashei teased, “Maybe if you two weren’t such babies, I would.”

“Hey,” Link weakly retorted, “I saved the entire country, thank you very much. I’m not a baby.”

Ilia’s hand was lifted off his eyes and he immediately hissed. It was quickly replaced by a cold towel as Ashei chuckled and let the boys be.

“We’re invited back to Telma’s tonight,” she announced.

“I highly doubt my liver would appreciate any more merriment for the time being,” Shad moaned.

“You don’t have to drink,” Ashei clarified, “she’s introducing us to the bard.”

That seemed to do the trick. Link sat up, shaking his arms out to rid the rest of his aches out. Shad was standing now, downing a red potion that Ilia tried to give him before. Ashei mumbled something they couldn’t hear to Ilia, causing the latter to cover her mouth as she giggled.

…

By the time evening came around, most of the ailments that resulted from the previous night were remedied. Telma’s was nowhere near as packed as it was, the only few patrons there were usuals. Much to Link’s delight, a pair of familiar men sat at the table in the back, their swords leaning against their chairs. The younger of the two grinned and waved them over.

“What a sight for sore eyes you are, son,” Rusl greeted, standing to give a quick hug to the hero, “Haven’t seen you since the festival in the village.”

Link grinned, returning the embrace. “Yeah, been a little busy.”

“‘Busy’ is a drastic understatement,” Auru quipped, “The boy’s been to every royal banquet, parade, speech and meeting. I’m surprised you’re out at all, considering the way you’ve been turned into the very symbol of Hyrule’s victory celebrations. You’ve practically become unanimous with the princess’s public appearances.”

“The princess says the people’s moral is up because they see their hero among them,” Link countered, coming to Zelda’s defense on reflex, “If I have to be a mascot, so be it.”

Shad mentally smacked himself, the words “prized cucco” coming to mind immediately. 

“This is no time for quarreling,” Rusl intervened, “why don’t we just relax and get a round of ale?”

“No!” 

Link and Shad had shouted at the same time, causing both Ilia and Ashei to burst out laughing as both elders double backed. The boys’ hasty apologies were cut off with a shake of the head from Rusl. He was a young man once, too, he told them kindly, and he was happy that they had more common sense than he did in the past. Ashei rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“It’s about time you four showed up,” Telma said, sliding two plates of food in front of Rusl and Auru, “I was just about to assume the worst. I’ll tell Ravio you’re here.” 

“Ah, so the mysterious bard has a name, it would seem,” said Shad, pushing up his glasses.

“We all have names, brainiac,” Ash muttered. 

The scholar pretended not to hear her, opting instead to straighten his bowtie and take a seat next to Auru. Ilia went upon her duties as waitress, getting them their favorite dishes and getting to work with the other patrons. Friendly meetings or not, she still had a job to do.

A few moments of idle conversation passed when Ashei elbowed Link’s side. He glanced at her and she jerked her head to the side. Following her gaze, he turned to see the bard making his way over to them. Without the previous haze that fogged his sight the night before, Link got a good look at the boy. His dark hair was pulled back again in a long ponytail, side fringes falling in front of elegant pointed ears. His skin was a warm brown with light freckles that kissed his nose and upper cheeks. A wide smile was stretched across his face showing slightly bucked teeth, the corners of his deep green eyes crinkling. 

“Hey, I heard you guys wanted to meet me,” he said, his voice eerily similar to the hero’s. 

In fact, most of him was strikingly similar to Link. His eyes curved the same way, his chin and cheek bones mirroring the blond’s. His hair, even though longer and black, seemed to share the same shine and texture. If the group didn’t know better, they would of thought the two were brothers. The only one who apparently couldn’t see the resemblance was the hero himself. He stood and held out his hand.

“Yeah, it’s not often we see travelers these days. I’m Link.” His introduction was paired with an uneasy smile, his eyes darting to Ravio’s shoulder that once again lacked his strange bird.

“Pleasure to meet ya, Link. I’m Ravio.” He took the blond’s hand and gave him a quick shake.

The other’s went through their own meet-and-greet with the musician. He was smaller than Link, a notion he wasn’t used to save the children that hung around him. Something in the back of his mind told him this was wrong, that the bard was hiding his actual height and stature. It was a ridiculous thought and he quickly brushed it away.

Ilia returned with drinks and dinner, apparently already aquatinted with Ravio from her previous shifts with him. The others seemed to push past their unease with the stark resemblance between their friend and the bard, quickly sparking up conversations and friendly jesting. More than once, Ravio’s emerald eyes would lock with Shad’s for a beat longer than the others, causing the former to give a sly smirk and the latter to blush and look down at his plate, his own smile barely contained. Ashei and Link shared a look, silently reminding each other of their previous bet. 

It wasn’t until Rusl asked Ravio where he was from that the bard’s carefree energy was disrupted.

“Oh,” he said, scratching his cheek absentmindedly, “Far away from here. Not anywhere you’ve heard of, I’m sure.”

Ashei snorted, elbowing Link who was smiling, too. “Try us,” she said.

“Would rather not,” the bard mumbled. 

Ashei was about to push, but a stern look from Auru silenced her.

“Well, I suppose it matters not where you are from, old boy,” Shad intervened, “but do tell us: Where are you going? Surely you’re journeying for some reason or another.”

They watched as Ravio’s eyes flashed to the scholar, a small smile returning to his face. “I’m actually looking for inspiration. As a poet, I’m always on the look out for an epic find. You know: battles, local legends, heroes. Anything I can make a song or ballad out of.”

Ilia’s face lit up as she clasped her hands together. “Well, you’re in luck! We have a hero right here!”

Link shot her a look and she shot one right back at him. 

“Oh?” Ravio said, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands, “And what’s your grand story, Mr. Hero?”

Something in the way the bard’s eyes traveled across Link’s face and shoulders made him queasy. It was too much like the leer he had gotten from a certain imp in the castle’s dungeons. Calculating, evaluating his worth and the effort needed to break him. Except, now he could speak up for himself.

“You’d have better luck writing songs about Ash,” Link deflected, “Most of my quests were mundane.”

They _all_ knew that was a lie, and by the unimpressed huff Ravio gave, he didn’t believe it either. Fortunately, he played along.

“That’s a nice idea,” he said, pulling his lute off his back. “May I?”

Ashei shrugged and waved him off. “I’m fine with it. I’m just a mercenary fighter, yeah? Make what you will with that.”

Ravio grinned and nodded. He strummed and made up something right then and there.

“ _There once was a lass_

_Both rowdy an’ crass_

_Who went by the name of the butcherer Ash_

_Buy her a drink, fill up her glass_

_But avoid any conflict, ‘cause she’ll kick your ass.”_

They all howled with laughter, Ashei nodding her approval. Soon, each member of the Resistance had their own small ode, none too serious. The songs came easily, lyrics giving them all praises and jests. Ravio only faltered once, not knowing a rhyme for “ _bookworm”_ when he was singing Shad’s. He muttered a list under his breath from “ _long-term”_ to “ _squirm”_ and finally settled for a line defining the word “ _poikilotherm”._ This, of course, delighted the scholar beyond belief. He showered the bard in complements of his “extensive proficiency in argot and locution” and his “infinitesimal grasp on lexical arts”. Ravio nodded as if he understood all those words, thanking him the best he could. Link made a mental note to look up what _“garrulousness”_ meant when Ravio said it and Shad laughed nervously. 

A few more jokes were told and a few more songs were sung before Rusl and Auru excused themself. After bidding the younger adults good night, they left the five to their own merriment. 

Against all better judgement, a mug of honey mead was in front of each of them and a pitcher of ale brought to the table. Ilia made them promise to drink water in between glasses, followed by a firm promise that she’s cutting them all off after their fourth ones. A mummer of agreement from them left her satisfied and bustling back to work.

“You all seem very close,” Ravio pointed out, taking a small sip of his golden drink. The face he made almost had Ashei choking as she snorted.

“Yes,” Shad agreed with a nod, “Ever since the Twilit attacks first started, we seemed to find immense comfort in each other.”

“Rusl is my good friend and Ilia and I knew each other since we were kids,” Link elaborated, “I followed her here after… Well, after an attack. I met with these two shortly after.”

Ashei just nodded in affirmation.

“What’s the Twilit attacks? I keep hearing about them,” Ravio said. His brow was furrowed and his hands clutched his mug tightly.

The three just stared at him, lost for words. It was Ashei who finally answered him.

“About a year and a half ago, monsters attacked Hyrule. We started calling them the Twilit attacks because it seemed to always happen around that time. People were murdered, children kidnapped. Even our castle was under siege, incapsulated by a magical forcefield. I can’t believe you never heard about it.”

“Especially being a traveling bard,” Link mentioned.Suspicion was settling deeper in his gut and the way Ravio shifted slightly in his seat did nothing to calm the growing doubt.

“Oh, those,” the poet said quickly, “I guess I just knew them by a different name, is all.” He gave a small laugh and gulped down his mead, trying his best to ignore the sharp blue eyes that narrowed ever so slightly at him. 

“Far enough,” said Shad, “Are you preforming tonight?”

Ravio’s mood swung back to his more chipper self as the conversation was steered. “Didn’t have enough of me yet?”

“I say, I don’t think I could ever get enough of you.”

The bard’s cheeks pinked and he laughed. “That’s good to know, Mr. Bookworm. I’ll hold you to that later then.” 

A wink from the poet had Shad’s face flushing red and he gave a chuckle. “I would hope so, old boy.”

Link and Ashei exchanged a look. This was bad news. Not only was Shad talking to the bard, he was flirting. They both owed Ilia a purple rupee each after they brought her in on their bet. If this continued, they might even be giving her an extra orange one.

…

Unfortunately for those two, Ilia was getting her 300 rupees. Shad was pulled into Ravio’s rented room by his wrist, nearly stumbling as the bard shut and locked the door behind him. Lips were frantically met and the scholar’s glasses fogged. Pulling him forward, Ravio fell on his back upon his bed, Shad fully on top of him. Panting, Shad’s vest was unbuttoned by nimble fingers and ripped off his shoulders followed by his shirt. Ravio kissed the redhead’s clavicle and traced his fingers down his bare back, sending shivers through the scholar’s spine. 

“A-are you quite sure about this?” Shad stuttered out, his hands trembling as the bard’s hands found his bottom.

A firm squeeze and a hum was given, Ravio’s mouth busy sucking and nipping at Shad’s neck. A small gasp escaped the scholar as the bard arched his back, grinding his hips against the other’s. Getting his clear consent, Shad pinned the poet’s shoulders down, taking control of the raising heat between them. Ravio’s mouth left his neck, hanging open slightly as his looked up into indigo eyes, deep with lust. 

“How do you want to do this?” Shad purred, his prudish nature from early evaporating quickly in the moment.

“D-doesn’t matter to me,” Ravio gasped out, grinding his hips up again, “just as long as you take me. Fuck me, blow me, I don’t care. Just give it to me.”

Shad smirked and gave a small _tsk_. “Such a dirty mouth you have, boy. And such a needy request.” 

He pinned Ravio’s thrusting hips down onto the bed with his own, stilling the man under him. He leaned his whole weight onto him and licked slowly up his neck, ending at his ear, which he gave a small nibble to. 

The bard gave a wanton moan, closing his eyes in bliss. “Please,” he begged quietly, “Please, Shad. I’m _begging_ you.”

Shad gave a small chuckle, breath hot against the other’s ear. “How could I deny such a pretty little plead?”

Sitting up straight, the scholar sat on Ravio’s lower stomach and started to undress the smaller man. He slowly scraped his nails down his chest, earning a soft whine from his lover. He scooted down and began to undo the bard’s trousers, soaking in the smell of sweat and sex as he leaned down and kissed his chest. An experimental nip at his nipple had Ravio bucking up again, causing Shad to grip his wrists and pin him down again.

“You like that, I gather?” Shad quipped, smirking as his bent down to lick the bud again.

“Stop being a tease,” Ravio hissed, rutting up again.

Another _tsk_ and the scholar bit down slightly harder, causing the bard to cry out. 

“If you insist, my dear,” Shad cooed.

Ravio’s pants were pulled off and his legs lifted up. He gripped the sheets and groaned loudly as Shad took him in his mouth, his legs draped over his shoulders and the other’s hands wrapped around his thighs. The bard’s eyes rolled back in bliss as the scholar almost expertly sucked and licked him, hot tongue running up his shaft when Shad pulled off to breathe a few times. Just a bit more and he would be over the edge. He whined as the mouth left him just before he could and he was lowed back into a laying position. Shifting his own trousers off, Shad loomed over Ravio again, leaning on his elbow and forearm so they were face to face. 

“You didn’t think I was going to let you end this like that, did you, Darling?” Shad said before he once again took Ravio’s mouth with his. 

He bit and sucked on his lower lip as he grasped both of their cocks in his hand. The bard’s moan vibrated through him, filling his head and making him grind against his own pumping hand. Ravio’s hands reached around him, his fingers tangling into auburn hair as they rutted against each other. It was a swift tug at his locks that sent Shad’s body into a quivering mess. Liking the reaction, the bard pulled Shad’s head back by his hair and attacked his neck with love bites and kisses. With his mouth free, the scholar let out a steady stream of lustful moans and gasps.

“Come for me,” the bard growled against the scholar’s skin. 

That’s what did it. Shad came with a shuttering moan, stroking Ravio’s out soon thereafter. Hot and sticky, the smaller man let out a small whine of pleasure. Looking down at him, Shad could almost swear he saw a glimmer of orange in those forest green eyes. As fast as he saw it, though, it was gone. 

They stated like that for a few moments, panting and breathing in each other’s scent as the scholar studied the poet’s love-spent face. He rolled off of the bard, too weak to stay over him anymore without the risk of collapsing. With just enough energy, he leaned over to place his glasses on the nightstand, only to quickly flop back onto the pillows. He sighed happily as he opened his arms for the poet. 

Ravio tensed. There was a small pause but he hesitantly leaned his hand on the other’s heaving chest. It was strangely adorable, his black hair sticking to his forehead and up in the air, as he looked up with an innocent glow about him. It was almost as if he didn’t just beg the redhead to fuck him. 

Shad chuckled and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. A small sigh of relief left the bard as he relaxed in the other man’s arms. He snuggled against him, warm and spent. They shared soft kisses and sweet touches as they winded down. Sleep came easily after that for both men.

———

“… And that’s why I propose an eighty-five percent increase in the production of wooden wheels.”

Link’s eyes were glazed over with disinterest from the moment he heard the words “tax esquivalience” and only now registered the last sentence was the politician’s ending statement. The man in question was stout, with a thin, oily mustache, not unlike the two dozen previous visitors. All of them with different grievances and proposals. All of them just as mind-numbingly bland as the next.

Zelda nodded gracefully, as she always does, and told the plump little man that she will have the council discuss his proposal, and he’ll hear back from them in a fortnight. It was only after his footsteps faded out of the great hall that she let her shoulders slump down.

“This is so much fun,” Link deadpanned, watching as an announcer began to approach them.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Zelda monotoned right back at him.

“Your Majesty,” the announcer said, bowing lowly, “May I bring forth the next petitioner?”

“What is their cause?” 

“Real estate inquiry for the eastern plains, your Grace.”

Zelda bit back a groan as Link’s eyes started to unfocus again. 

“Tell them I am going on a short recess and to come back in a quarter-hour,” said the princess, her regality unflinching even as her hero was bored to tears next to her.

“Of course, your Majesty.” Another low bow and the announcer disappeared into the hall. 

Zelda let out a long sigh and leaned back against her throne, bringing her hand up to massage her temples. She didn’t look up as Link leaned against the armrest nor did she bother with reminding him that court rules forbid him from doing that. Instead, she let the rancher relax for a few moments, letting them both have a moment of peace between the drooling lobbyists and stiff lipped nobles.

“Ya know,” Link drawled, drawing her attention up to him, “If you want to take a longer break, there’s a musician down at Telma’s that I think you’d be interested in meeting.”

“That’s kind of you, Hero, but I believe sneaking out to a pub during public hours would be a poor choice at this time.”

“Well, what about tonight?”

“Link,” she said flatly, “You know I can’t do that.”

“Even in disguise?” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Link,” she warned, “No.”

“Even if I suspect he has a Twili with him?”

“For the last time, n-… I’m sorry, what?”

Link leaned on the backrest of the throne, carefully examining the back of his glove in feign disinterest. “Oh, doesn’t matter. You with your ‘royal duties against fun’ and all. Guess I’ll just have to investigate for myself.”

She stood up so abruptly that Link nearly lost his balance when the backrest wobbled. Fury was in her eyes and her jaw was set in a tight scowl. She looked down at him, a blaze of rage almost radiating from her. He suddenly remembered that her rapier wasn’t just for show.

“A Twili? You bring this up _now?_ Link, this could be a threat to the entire kingdom. When did you find this out?”

Her voice was a dark growl, threatening to rip the rancher’s throat out with just her tone. Link’s ears tipped back ever so slightly as he straightened.

“Two nights ago,” he mumbled.

“Two whole…” she trailed off, sitting back down and rubbing her temples once more. “For the love of Naryu, Link.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” 

That was a bald-faced lie. He didn’t tell her because he didn’t want to believe it. That, and he mostly forgot about it after drinking most of the night away. But she didn’t really need to know that part.

“You didn’t think a magical being from a sealed off realm that possesses powers that could destroyed Hyrule and is now freely roaming Castle Town would be a ‘big deal’?” 

For the last part she used air quotes and parroted him in a deeper voice. He would of laughed if she didn’t look like she was about to kill him in cold blood.

“It’s small,” Link rebuked, holding his hands up in defense, “It’s about the size of a cucco.”

The thought flashed through his mind that maybe that wasn’t the best comparison to use when assuring the harmlessness of an animal. Luckily, Zelda was a princess, not a farmer. Nor was she an idiot with a sword and a morbid sense of curiosity.

“Fine,” she snapped, “But we are going to visit this musician as soon as possible.”

He nodded and she called the announcer back in. He didn’t even get through his formalities when she started her orders.

“Cancel all lesser meetings today. The more urgent or pressing matters will be taken care of by the high councilwoman Lady Impa. If questioned, you are to report that I am feeling under the weather, but am expecting a full recovery by tomorrow’s moon.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

After the man left, Link quirked a brow at the princess.

“If that’s all it takes to get out of doing this snooze fest, why don’t you take breaks more often? Do you really have a policy against fun?”

Cold eyes glared at him. “Don’t you dare start that, Hero. I’m still _very_ cross with you.”

He swallowed and nodded, ears tipping back again. “Yes, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long ass chapter because the transition from Ravio meeting them to gettin' it with Shad was key but the transition from sex scene to boring ass politics was too golden for me to get rid of.


	3. Played Like a Damned Fiddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shad laments, Zelda fumes, Sheerow spies, and Link goes on the hunt for Ravio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life, guys. Like, holy moly <3 Enjoy!

Ilia didn’t bother to look up when the tavern’s door chimed. She had more pressing matters to attend to than afternoon drinkers. She placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of Shad and rubbed his back slowly. He hadn’t touched the cookies nor the small cakes that Ashei reluctantly bought him, despite her getting all his favorites. The scholar hadn’t moved from his spot at the counter for hours, blankly staring into space as Telma insisted that it wasn’t his fault and he was, quite frankly, overreacting.

“Uh, hey, guys,” said Link awkwardly, closing the door behind him. “What’s up?”

Shad’s dropped his forehead to the bar and let out a pitiful sigh. Confused looks were shared among the hero and his cloaked friend.

“Ravio seemed to of, uh, well,” Ilia tried.

“He left after having a one-night-stand with Shad,” Ash said, tactless as ever.

Link’s ears pinked in second-hand embarrassment, for both his scholarly friend and for the literal Princess of Hyrule that was standing next to him, suddenly a witness to this whole fiasco.

“No note. No explanation. Just,” Shad murmured into the wooden countertop, “Just left.”

“He probably just went out, honey,” Telma added, shaking her head. Her exasperated tone told the duo that the scholar was told this multiple times to no avail. “All his stuff is still here and he paid for another four nights. That boy doesn’t seem to be one to throw rupees away.”

“Was this Ravio, dare I say, the musician?”

Zelda’s voice was flat and unfeeling. Shad turned his head to look at her, seemingly only just now noticing that Link wasn’t alone.

“Yes,” he sniffed, “and he played me like a damned fiddle.”

Ashei rolled her eyes and patted his head.

“So, there is _no_ evidence onto where he went?”

Zelda obviously didn’t care about social etiquette when the sake of her kingdom was on the line. She was coarse and straight to the point.

_Like Midna_ , Link mused. 

“No,” Telma said flatly, her mother bear instincts about to turn its beastly head, “And who the hell are you to just come in here and talk to my poor friend like that?”

Link was about to intervene when Zelda just simply pulled her hood down. The shock and silence that fell among the pub was palatable. Even Louise seemed aghast. Link had a feeling the neighborhood cats were in for some hot gossip that night.

“If you hear any word about this Ravio’s whereabouts,” the princess stated, voice clear and steady, “You are to either tell Link immediately or send a message directly to me. Do I make myself clear?”

There was an awkward amount of silence as the others slowly shook out of their astonishment. Zelda quirked her eyebrows ever so slightly, not one for repeating herself. Suddenly, everyone was clear of their stupor. A chorus of “Yes, Princess” and “Of course, your Majesty” came out of their fumbling mouths. She seemed satisfied with their less than confident replies and nodded once. With a flourish of her cape, she walked from the bar, Link hot on her heels.

The tavern’s door chimed again after they left, its ring dying out long before any of them spoke.

“By Din’s Fury,” Telma breathed, “I guess we best keep an eye out for our little bard friend, huh?”

The others solemnly nodded, blissfully unaware that another set of eyes and ears were present for the princess’s orders. The white bird with the red eyes shot a glance at Louise before silently flying out the window. The cat stretched and yawned. It wasn’t long before she trotted out the window to find the strays for her nightly chats.

…

“Well, that sure is bad news, pal.”

Ravio scratched his bird’s neck as he cooed, just having finished relaying his new findings to the bard. They sat in a small alcove beyond the reaches of Castle Town, a pitch black cave that was perfect for them to wait out the sun. In the first time in weeks, Ravio had enough magic to materialize a corporal form during the day, yet his whole body was still only a shadow of himself. 

He knew it wasn’t going to be the easiest to syphon magic from the Hylian during sex, it was always tricky for him to do two things at once. However, he definitely didn’t expect to fall asleep so soon, so utterly spent by using a simple energy-conversion spell. Sure, the scholar was talented in a way he would have _never_ guessed, but Ravio was a mage! It shouldn’t have been _that_ taxing on him, skilled tongue or not.

It didn’t help that the Hylian held him through the night, his warm body giving him the strange sense of security that kept him asleep until it was too late. The sunlight of the morning was a horridly rude awakening, burning his skin and causing him to panic. He didn’t even have time to leave the Hylian a note, no doubt the reason for the poor guy’s current state of lamenting. He made sure to apologize when he got the chance. 

Somehow. Maybe.

It was low on the to-do list because he had _way_ bigger problems now. If the Hyrulean princess was that set on finding him, his secret was no doubt the cause of it. It had been almost a full year since the gate was shattered and he was stranded in the Light Realm. A _year_ of pretending to be a Hylian. 

He had spent every day in fear, the sun a death sentence for him to get caught under. Every night he’d go out searching for clues or hints on to how he’d return home. Nothing he found was of any help, all dead ends or fairytales. 

He collected songs then, trying to piece together any facts out of the myths the land told. It was a single line about a noble beast in shadow and a princess bathed in twilight that started his trek to Castle Town. It was a weak lead, but it was the best he had. 

He wandered into the pub that night with just a vague plan and a mighty need for sleep and shelter. He was lucky that Telma’s Bar doubled as an inn and the bejeweled innkeeper seemed to have a soft spot for traveling misfits. And what’s more misfitting than a poet? She was more than happy to have the stranger set up in her bar and sing to his heart’s content.

The bard front was only supposed to be that: a front. Yet, the more he played, the more rupees were placed in his hat, and the more compelled he felt to sing. Money has a strange way of making one motivated.  Besides, he found that lyrics came easy to him, twisting lines like thread through cloth to make a tapestry of words. And people seemed to love it! Clapping and dancing with him, throwing him coins and buying him food. It was a smorgasbord of energy! Perfect for any mage of any realm, truly!

And it didn’t hurt to spin some magic in as well, speeding up the affects of their bitter drinks and loosening the people’s purses. Was it wrong of him to help a stranger lighten his load by taking his cash? Maybe, but all and all it was the stranger’s choice. He never took by force, just gentle persuasion.

But now, with his home base at the bar compromised and all his belongings and money left there, he had to figure this out. Fast. He didn’t have enough magic to change his disguise (which was a pity because he realized he made a mistake when he discovered a certain blond Hylian) and he would have to wait until night fall to even travel back.

“Hey, Sheerow?” He asked the bird, “They wouldn’t throw my stuff out just because they think I’m a criminal, right?”

The bird blinked and cocked his head all the way to the side. Silently, his words mingled with Ravio’s thoughts.

:: They might. ::

The bard grimaced. “You think you could take a few trips and bring it all back here?”

:: Unfortunately not. ::

“What? Why not?”

:: Too weak. Can’t risk it. The cat is up to something. She’s waiting for me to fall. ::

The bard scoffed and shook his head. “Fine. We’ll go tonight, then. Together.”

Sheerow looked at him and cooed. Fluffing out his feathers, he strutted up to Ravio and gave a playful nip on his finger. The bard chuckled and held his hand out flat, the bird quick to hop on to it. Lifting him up to his nose, Ravio nuzzled his head, earning happy little chirps. 

:: Together? ::

“Always, buddy.”

…

Ilia tried to busy herself with cleaning tables and mopping the floors, but the empty tavern gave her little amount of chores to distract her from her worry. Shad was still moping around while Ashei tried, with all her will power, not to grab him by the shoulders and shake him out of it. More than a few times, the Ordonian caught Telma watching the door, anxiously rubbing a rag around an already dry glass. 

Wanted by the princess or not, she still worried about Ravio. The sun had set a while ago and the bard was yet to be seen. There had been word of Stalhounds in the fields again and every tick of the clock drew more danger to a traveler in the night. They all knew Ravio had no weapons, his lone short bow still sitting upstairs next to his lute. 

The door bell chiming had them all turning, holding their breaths to see who it was. A collective,disappointed sigh was released as they saw Link clicking the mud off his boots in the doorway.

“Oh, nice to see you guys, too,” he joked.

“Honey, you know it’s not that,” Telma shot back, “That poor boy hasn’t returned yet and we’re all worried sick about him.”

“Yeah, that kid doesn’t seem like he’d be any match for a deku baba, let alone any other monsters out at night,” Ashei said. 

“Don’t say such things,” Ilia chided, “We have to stay positive.”

“You’re right,” Ashei said, crossing her arms, “I’m _positive_ he could be killed by a simple keese.”

“ _Ash,_ ” Shad cried. He ran his fingers through his hair, clearly frazzled despite his earlier vexations towards the bard.

Link was still standing in the doorway. His eyes were set on a spot on the ground, lips pursed ever so slightly. Ilia approached him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other and she smiled.

“I know that face,” she said softly, “I’m sure you can find him. Just bring him back here first, okay?”

He blinked, debating what she said for a moment. Finally, he nodded, face locked in determination.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes! My favorite nsfw troupe! Right there! Taking magic from sex! Love it! The main reason I started this fic!  
> Really short chapter compared to the other two but tomorrow's is worth it, I promise ((I hope))


	4. Hello, Mr. Wolf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a wolf, Link finds the bard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief mention of animal death here so keep that in mind. Other than that- Enjoy!

Tracking was easier as a wolf, with his senses heightened and his mind focused on one objective. He was lucky to have a good amount of the bard’s belongings, learning his scent without a problem. He sneaked through the streets of Castle Town, nose to the ground as he hid from the odd passing humans that were still out. He snorted and huffed when the trail ended abruptly in an alley way, just before a wall that blocked it off from the street’s view. 

_Strange,_ he mused, _This is where Midna and I usually-_

“Hello, Mr. Wolf!” 

Link huffed again and turned, not wanting to converse with a cat at that moment. Couldn’t she see he was busy? The small feline didn’t seem to notice his irritation, or maybe it didn’t care. It is known that cats, more often than not, did only what they wanted and give little fucks about others. 

“We haven’t see you in a while, friend,” she said, purring and rubbing up against his legs, “What brings you out here?”

“I’m busy,” he growled, hoping to send the kitty away with intimidation.

It didn’t work. In fact, he spotted four more strutting over. _Wonderful_.

“You’re always busy,” a smaller kitten mewed. The others meowed in agreement. “You won’t happen to be interested in a bit of local gossip, would you?”

Link blinked, his tail briefly wagging despite himself. Rumors from the town’s animals always seemed helpful. They saw things humans ignored or tried to hide from prying eyes. 

“Perhaps,” he said, trying to keep his woof as dangerous sounding as possible. The cats weren’t impressed.

“There’s a new puppy that follows the mean green man in the west alleyways.”

His tail stilled. A dog following Purlo was amusing, the conman being highly allergic and no doubt suffering, but it was useless information. “Anything else?” He growled.

“A barker by Miss Louise’s home started leaving meat scraps and milk out for us,” another mewed. The others were more excited by this, talking over each other in shared glee. A sharp bark from Link had them all shutting up.

“Listen,” he said, voice low and rumbling, “unless you have anything on the man that’s been _living_ at Louise’s, I don’t want to hear anymore.”

A larger tabby flicked her tail and purred. “The one that travels with the white bird?”

Link’s ears perked and his tail started wagging again. “Yes! Yes, that’s the one.”

With a long stretch and a wide mouth yawn, the tabby drew out her story. It wasn’t often that the wolf showed up and none of the gossiping animals wanted him to leave so soon. 

“The bird doesn’t speak,” she started, “at least not in a way we can understand. Miss Louise has been keeping an eye on it. She says it’s like you. Different from us. Jangle says it’s dangerous.”

Link tilted his head. He probably should of just asked the tavern’s cat in the first place. It would of saved him at least an hour of running around. 

“When is the last time you saw it?” he asked.

“About noon time,” she mewed, “it was flying out of Miss Louise’s after the humans’ princess and hero left. Seemed frazzled, but birds tend to always look distressed.” 

Now _that_ was useful information. His tail didn’t stop despite his best efforts. “What direction?”

“West, towards the big lake.”

A short bark of thanks and he sprinted towards Lake Hylia. It was no doubt that he was dealing with Twili now. Between the trail ending in a spot he frequently used to shift or warp and the cats’ wariness, there was no doubt about it. Better yet, if he finds the bird, he’ll find the bard. It was a win-win all around.

…

“Teleporting would be too risky,” Ravio was explaining as Sheerow rested on his head, “I don’t know if someone would be in the room when we materialize. Could you imagine? What a pickle that would be.”

The bird clucked in reluctant agreement. Sheerow was tired, though, and the faster they got Ravio’s stuff, the faster he would be able to sleep. The bard was kind enough to keep a solid form so he could rest before the escapade, but he knew as soon as the Twili slunk down into the shadows, he’d have to fly the rest of the way. The hungry eyes from the cats always caused him to beat his wings faster, tiring him out within the hour. Ravio promised the bird that he wouldn’t be anyone’s late night snack, calming him ever so slightly. Suddenly, he tensed and lowered his head, ducking down into Ravio’s hair.

:: Someone’s coming. ::

The bard quickly hid, dissolving into darkness and dipping into the grass. Sheerow fled to a high branch, clutching the tree with his talons. They were silent, Ravio holding his breath as running footsteps quickly approached them, a jiggling of a chain singing in time with the person’s sprinting. No, not a person, Ravio realized, letting his breath out in a sigh of relief. It was a wolf. 

The beast slowed its approach near the tree Sheerow was occupying, the bird not at all concerned with the predator meters below him. The wolf made a full stop where Ravio was hiding and stuck his nose to the grass, sniffing loudly. The Twili, knowing an animal was the last thing that would be a threat to him, let the wolf’s curiosity be quelled. Upon his materializing, however, he quickly realized his mistake. 

The beast _reeked_ of magic. 

Ravio backed up, too shocked to even think. His back hit the tree trunk as he stared wide eyed at the wolf. Magic— _Twilit magic!_ —twinkled around the beast and suddenly the blond Hylian was standing before him, sword drawn and the fury of a seasoned warrior pulsing from him.  Around his neck, tied with a frayed bit of twine, hung an obsidian crystal glowing a familiar orange. 

Ravio’s heart stopped.

“I _knew_ it,” the Hylian growled, holding his blade to the Twili’s throat. 

“H-hey, now,” Ravio stuttered, holding his hands up defensively, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ try to lie your way outta this,” the blond snapped, “I have questions that need answers. _Now._ ” A slight jolt of the Hylian’s sword had Ravio trembling, tears in his eyes.

“S-sure thing, buddy. J-just l-let your sword down. P-please.”

…There was once, in the deserts that stretched around the Arbiter’s Grounds, that Link found himself looking down at a trembling creature just as he was now. He had been exhausted after hacking his way through leevers and sand parasites, hunger clawing at his stomach as he refused to slow down. Midna called him brash and stupid, but he wanted to finish this bit of his quest as fast as possible. No amount of her “gentle suggestions” of warping back to Lake Hylia for rest would sway him. Maybe it was the heat, or the three days without meat or bread, but when he spotted the desert hare, he asked the Twilight Princess to transform him. 

She did it without question, not fully realizing what the rancher had in mind as he honed in on his senses as a beastly wolf. Hunting was second nature, his footsteps silent on sand and his ears pressed flat against his head as he stalked down wind from his prey. Before, he only used this for monsters, striking an unsuspecting blin before he could get an arrow through his chest. But there, as the smell of rabbit filled his nostrils, the wolf inside of him overcame his Hylian reservation. The hare’s ears twitched and it suddenly stood straight, alert as its nose wiggled and its pulse jumped. Link pounced before it could bolt, his teeth sinking into its flesh before he could think…

It was Ravio’s eyes that resembled the rabbit the most. Panic flooded with silent realization of death, frozen in fear and absolute helplessness. Link let out a sigh and lowered his blade, the bard immediately dropping to the ground in relief. Green eyes looked up the tree and saw the white bird was just as terrified as his master. 

“First question,” Link said, drawing the bard’s attention to him again, “Why are you here and not in the Twilight Realm?”

Ravio swallowed, looking at his hands as they trembled on his lap. “Well,” he started, “I’m trapped here. I-I would go home in a hot second if I could.”

The Hylian watched as the Twili took a deep breath to calm himself, willing himself to continue.

“I’ve been stranded here for about a year now. I was trying to find my way back to the Mirror Gate when suddenly…” He trailed off again, a far off look in his eyes as he recounted the day. “It was like a thread that connected me to it was severed. When I got to the Gate it was… Somehow…”

“…Shattered?” 

Ravio looked up at Link with wide eyes, tears glistening in them. “Y-yes, exactly.”

The Hylian’s pity was pushed down as he willed himself through the interrogation. “Why were you here to begin with, then?”

“Ah,” the bard said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I was trying to find help. You see, I’m an apprentice- er, _was_ an apprentice— of a high mage in the King’s Court. It’s hard to explain but we had this councilman, Zant, a priest and the King’s second in command, who kinda, sorta… Um…”

“…Went nuts and over threw the crown?”

The Twili narrowed his eyes. “Well, yes. ‘Went nuts’ is a terrible understatement. The princess suspected he was a traitor a short time before he killed her father. She gathered up the other Twili that swore allegiance to the crown, who knew the rightful rulers of the realm. My mistress was one of them, so I, of course, followed.”

Link shifted his weight from foot to foot, knowing this story wasn’t going to end well. The bard continued, though obviously still shaking from the memory.

“We followed Princess Midna to the throne room. Zant still had the blood of the king on his robes. We geared up for attack but then…” Ravio looked as if he was about to hurl. “Oh, Gods. I-I don’t even know what it was. Z-zant was crazed. A massive power that he called a god was flaming down on us before we could even draw our weapons. Th-this _thing_ it- it changed them. Everyone. Their bodies w-were ripped open an-and morphed into these monsters.”

Ravio’s eyes glossed over with tears as the images flashed in his mind. Hilda, his mistress, his mentor, his _friend_ , screaming as black and red tendrils bursted through her flesh and twisted into bulbous trails of tar and darkness. The screams that turned into shrieks of creatures that paralyzed him. Her ruby eyes pleading him for something he couldn’t give before being enveloped by malice, a stone shield grafting over her face like an unfeeling mask. 

“Th-through the confusion, I ran. I-I wanted to get help, but I was too late. Th-the citizens were all changed, too. Everyone, everything— even the animals. The crows and sparrows were twisted into bastardized versions of themselves, their faces open like a decapitation wound, pouring this _disgusting_ magic out. I-I fled to the Mirror Gate… and ended up here.”

Even through his horror and fear, Ravio had a way with words that really unnerved Link. No wonder he was a poet.

“So,” the Hylian mumbled as the bard finished, “you, uh, haven’t been home since?”

Ravio shook his head, eyes empty. “I can only fear the worst. The Mirror can only be shattered by the true leader, the one that the Twili choose. If Zant truly destroyed it, that could only mean…”

“He didn’t, don’t worry,” Link quickly said. 

“How the hell do you know?” The bard snapped, anger over coming fear. “Just who _are_ you?”

Link sheathed his sword, looking Ravio straight in the eye with a set jaw. 

“I’m the one who helped Midna save the Twilight and defeat Zant,” he said, voice cool and collected. “I fought throughout Hyrule with her, collected the fragments of the Mirror that Zant _tried_ to destroy, and ended the attack on my own realm. I defeated the man Zant called a _god_ and returned peace to both our peoples. I was there when _Midna_ shattered the Mirror.”

The bard sat there silently, digesting the information the Hylian proclaimed to him. It was… a lot to process. A million thoughts raced through his mind. Mixtures of joy that his people were freed, relief that Princess Midna survived, happiness that the war was won… 

…And a _horrible_ sickness as the reality of him being stuck in the Light Realm for the rest of his life sunk down deep into his soul.

Yet, a small glimmer of hope fluttered, like a wisp of light just out of reach. If he could just get that-

The Hylian’s boots appeared in his vision and he looked up. Link offered a hand, an uneasy yet gentle smile on his face.

“The other’s are worried sick about you, ya know,” he said softly, “You, um, made quite the impression on ‘em.”

:: If the Hylian only knew. ::

Ravio chuckled half heartedly, not looking up at Sheerow after his comment. The bard took the hero’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled off the ground. Link turned and made his way back to the castle gates, not bothering to turn to check if the bard was following him. Sheerow fluttered down from the tree and landed on Ravio’s shoulder, cooing and rubbing his head on the bard’s cheek. More of the bird’s words swam through the Twili’s mind.

:: You saw it, too. ::

“Of course,” the Twili whispered, “I think our luck is finally turning, huh?”

The bird fluffed up his chest. 

:: Perhaps this time, we can get somewhere. These humans seem different. Particularly _this_ one. ::

Ravio gave a small chuckle, running his finger across Sheerow’s crest. “Ya think?”

They followed Link to town, the Shadow Crystal gleaming a soft orange around the Hylian’s neck. The suffocating dread the two Twili shared was lifted by a small feather weight. 

All they needed now was a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate summary: Cats are assholes but are all about that juicy gossip and giving out the 411.
> 
> Out of curiosity, was the jumps in pov between Ravio's and Link's confusing? I'm trying that whole 3rd person omniscient thing but idk if I'm just jerking the reader around with povs.


	5. How much do you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the bar, the bard has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life! Enjoy this chapter featuring Twilit Magic 101 :D

The sign on the bar was flipped to “closed” when the duo returned, but the door was unlocked for them. The bell jingled and the four occupants stood abruptly, anxious eyes lighting up as they saw them. Telma was on them in a heartbeat, enveloping Ravio in a crushing hug that pressed his face into her bosom. He wasn’t about to complain. Sheerow, on the other hand, flew to the rafters as soon as the poet was engulfed.

“Oh, thank the Three,” Telma sighed, pulling away to check for any injuries, “Are you hurt at all?”

The bard quirked a brow, amused. “No, I’m fine. I do know how to take care of myself, you know.”

The bar-maiden smiled at him— followed by a stern glare and a smack upside his head. “Don’t you do that again! You disappear without a trace, no note or anything. You’re gunna give me grey hairs like that!”

Rubbing the back of his head, he gave her a sheepish grin. “Sorry, ma’am. Won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Ilia scolded. Her hands were on her hips and her face was in a tight frown. Link knew that look all too well and excused himself before he could be caught in the crossfire of her chastising lecture.

While Ravio was getting his ass handed to him by the Ordonian woman, Link sat at the table the others were standing at. Shad was fiddling with his cufflinks, his pale face making him look as if he’d pass out any moment. Ashei plopped down in her seat again, satisfied that the bard wasn’t dead or bleeding.

“So,” she said, “did you find out what happened?”

“Not exactly,” Link mumbled, “I think he’s just a bit…” He tried to think of the word that would best divert Ash’s suspicions. “He’s a bit different. Must be from traveling alone so much.”

Shad seemed to perk up a bit, turning to sit and join their conversation. “That would make sense, old boy. Extended periods alone do tend to weaken one’s social practice. Perhaps he is just not used to the care of companions. In fact, last night he…” He trailed off, face flushing as he looked down.

“Aw, did he do something weird in bed, ‘Mr. Bookworm’?” Ashei teased, leaning her chin onto her hands.

Link grinned, happy to partake in the torturing of Shad. “He didn’t call you ‘daddy’, did he?”

“N-no! Heavens! Have you two no shame?” Shad squeaked, covering his face with his hands as a hot blush took over his face. “I was simply recalling how after we… You know… He was very hesitant in letting himself be held. It was almost as if…” He pulled his hands away, remembering the caution that the bard used before cuddling him. 

“Like he didn’t trust you?” Ashei asked, lifting a single eyebrow.

“Yes, exactly!”

Link nodded, knowing it made sense after hearing the disguised Twili’s story. The conversation stop when the subject in question quietly walked over, ears dropped like a kicked dog’s.

“Hey, um, Shad?” His voice was uncertain as the scholar turned to face him. “I wanted to apologize for… you know.”

Shad’s face softened into a smile, tutting as he shook his head. “It’s alright, old boy. I’m sure you have your reasons. Next time, if it wouldn’t be too much, I just ask you leave a short explanation for me before leaving.”

Ravio nodded. Slowly, a sly smirk curled at his lips. He looked up at Shad with a dark, mischievous glint in those forest green eyes.

“Next time?”

Both Ashei and Link failed to hide their snickering as Shad’s speech faltered into an unintelligible mix of “well, uh” and “um, I, ah”, his face tomato red. Ravio gave him the mercy to stop his embarrassment, kissing his forehead and telling him he’ll remember that. 

There was a pause as the bard’s bird flew down and landed on his master’s shoulder. Ravio glanced at him, expression stern. As if silently conversing with his avian companion, Ravio shook his head. He turned back to the others with a beaming smile, a wonderful idea coming forth in his mind.

“I think we need a few drinks.”

The others were quick to agree.

…

Shad, for the record, took Ravio’s explanation of “just wanting something casual” rather well. The scholar was barely finished with his first glass when he smiled and nodded, gracefully telling the bard he understood and thanked him for being honest. The flicker of teal that traced his indigo irises, however, did not go unnoticed by the hero. 

Link gritted his teeth and glared at his cup. It was so _wrong._ He should have _said_ something, told the bard off right then and there. He could of outed him right then, slamming his sword down and stopping whatever the twilight poet was doing. 

But at the same time, the Twili’s magic might of saved them from a certainly awkward night… And, well, it wasn’t like he was using Shad as a puppet to attack them like…-

He took a large swig of his ale before the images of a mindless princess threatened to show. It was fine for now. Everything would be fine.

Ilia excused herself a bit after midnight, yawning and telling the others to not stay up too late. Shad followed soon thereafter, muttering something about paperwork that he ignored earlier, while Ashei stuck around until Telma told them she was ready to lock up. The northerner told them of handedly that she’ll see them in a fortnight, leaving before they could ask her where she was going.

“You can stay here tonight honey,” Telma told Link as she shut the door after the mercenary left, “It’s mighty late to be sneaking back into the castle.” She winked, somehow knowing he wasn’t supposed to be out at this hour. 

Link thought about it for a moment. Zelda let him out to investigate, telling him he was free from any other duties for the time being. Technically, she didn’t give him a time frame for his search. All and all, he was still learning more about the bard. And he needed to make sure that the Twili wouldn’t do anything dangerous. If he was in the same building as the one he was supposed to be watching, that counted as still working, right? 

Right.

“Thanks, Telma,” he finally said, nodding as he made his decision. “I’ll be sure to pay you back.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. Just clean up before you leave tomorrow, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

As the hero made his way up the stairs, Telma snuffed out the last of the tavern’s lanterns and the room was swallowed by the night. With just enough light to see what he was doing, Link made himself at home in the spare bedroom. He carefully placed the Hylian shield on the ground next to his pack then unbuckled his sword and laid it atop. As he tugged off his boots, there was a small knock on his door. 

“Come in,” he called as he pulled his tunic over his head.

The door creaked open and Link heard a small giggle. He turned, expecting Ilia, only to see Ravio leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest and a coy smile on his face.

“You always allow people to come into your room as you undress, Mr. Wolf?”

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes, throwing his tunic on top of his stuff. “What do you want?”

Ravio looked down to his boots, closing the door behind him. “I thought we could talk. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to… well, be myself.”

Link was about to argue. Sleep was calling his name and the bard stood there as the last obstacle before he answered it. He was about to send him off, but those pleading green eyes looked up at him. All at once, his tiredness was overcome by pity.

Midna might've been on to something with her King Bulblin jokes.

“Fine,” Link sighed, sitting on the bed, “what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Ravio grinned, quickly taking a seat next to the blond. “Well, for starters, how much do you know about Twilight magic?”

Link blinked a few times. “Uh, I know enough?”

“Like…?” Ravio implored, leaning forward as he dragged out the word.

Link sighed. _Might as well humor him,_ he thought.

“Warping places, moving stuff without touching it, um, floating? Oh, and the hiding in shadows thing.” He listed what he could remember from Midna, ticking off his fingers with each example.

_And that you used some kind of mind control on Shad,_ went unsaid.

The bard nodded, closing his eyes. “Okay, so teleportation, telekinesis, levitation, shadow manipulation.” He opened his eyes again. “And transmodification, I gather?” 

A blank look from the hero had him giggling. 

“Sorry, shapeshifting,” he clarified, “Like a Hylian turning into a wolf or a someone disguising themself as a human.”

“Oh,” Link mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, that, too.”

Ravio hummed and tapped his chin in thought. “However, you _only_ knew Princess Midna, correct? No other Twili?”

“I mean, does Zant count?”

“No.”

“Oh. Then, no. Only Midna.”

Again, the bard nodded, his eyes closed in thought. “Princess Midna is the most powerful sorcerous known to us. There are things she can do that I can not even dream of doing myself. One of which is creating her own energy source.”

Link studied the poet’s face, taking in the way his nose seemed to twitch when he was deep in thought. Ravio took a deep breath before continuing.

“You see, we take energy from outside things: a roaring river, a flame of a candle, a summer storm. We use this to energy and convert it into magic. However, our princess can take it from herself, her very being is magic. The whole royal family is the same.”

Link hummed, trying his best to understand. While it was no doubt interesting, he had to ask. 

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I need you to understand why I do the things I do.”

The statement was blunt and Ravio opened his eyes to look at the Hylian. His cold stare lead the hero to believe there was more to it, something dangerous but left unspoken. Still, Link was a nothing but a curious creature, often being told to keep his nose out of things. Sometimes quite literally. So, he pressed further, taking the obvious bait into that danger. He was a hero after all, and danger was his middle name.

“And what is it that you do?”

Ravio smirked. Green eyes flicked down to the Hylian’s lips before slowly looking him back in the eye. He lowered his voice, close enough that only Link would be able to hear him.

“I am no prince, Mr. Wolf. I get my magic from an outside source…” 

The Twili bit his bottom lip softly, eyes wandering down to Link’s mouth again and he let his gaze linger there. 

“…Not from a flame or a river though…” 

He tilted his head and leaned towards the hero. 

“…And storms don’t come by as often as they should. So where do you think I look to find that fire— that _passion —_ that turns to magic?”

Link’s heartbeat was in his ears as his whole face burned. Ravio’s face was centimeters from his own, the bard’s warm breath ghosting against his skin. The Hylian had a feeling he knew what was coming next, trying not to think of the teal flickers in indigo eyes. Trying not to think of the way the bard licked his lips slowly or how his half-lidded eyes seemed to gaze into Link’s soul. Trying not to think that all it would take to close the distance between their lips was a single push or how the warmth of lust was starting to coiling in his stomach.

“S-sex?” Link stuttered out, his voice small and uncertain.

Ravio snorted and pulled away, laughing and shaking his head like it was a joke. Embarrassment shot through the hero, no doubt turning his face a deeper shade of red. Where the _hell_ did that idea come from? He shook his head. Oh, no, he knew _exactly_ where that thought came from.

“It’s a broader spectrum than that, Mr. Hero,” Ravio said, still laughing at how fast he flustered the poor man. “When the creatures of the Light Realm— Hylians in particular —feel happiness or any other positive feeling, you all give off so much energy. It’s almost like…” He trailed off, trying to find words to explain it.

Link was still close enough to count the freckles on Ravio’s nose and cheeks. He breathed out his nose slowly, blue eyes softening as the Twili tried to think of a metaphor for him. His face was still burning but the coil of lust was slowly unwinding. He could smell a lingering sent of jasmine on the bard’s skin. A part of him still yearned to lean forwards and close that space between them, to kiss those lips and run his fingers through that long, black hair.

“I guess it doesn’t really matter,” Ravio concluded, pulling Link out of his musings, “But, the important thing is that you know why.”

“You mean this is why you have one-night-stands with strangers and run off in the morning?”

Ashei’s lack of grace must of rubbed off on him, or maybe it was the months with Midna, but Link found himself a little shocked as the words left his mouth. However, Ravio laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, that,” he said, still giggling. “But also why I make music. Especially while you all drink. Y’all seem happiest when you let yourself go. People don’t tend to dance or have fun unless they think they have an excuse.”

Link sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess you’re right. It’s easier to forget who you are when you can’t even think clear enough to stand.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Ravio teased, toying with a lock of hair. “But, why would _you_ want to forget who you are? You seem to have it pretty good, Mr. Hero.”

“Nah, I don’t really like all this fancy nonsense.” Before he could think better of it, Link confessed his most nagging wish to the Twili. “I just wanna go home. I want my old life back.”

There was a pause as Link realized what he said, face falling to a frown. Ravio’s small giggles faded and the room fell into a dense silence for several moments. Green locked with blue and Link could of sworn the bard’s cheeks were dusted by a sudden blush.

The Twili’s whisper broke through the spell.

“I guess we’re not so different, eh?”

Link made a small, noncommittal noise as he looked away. Ravio took a deep breath and let it out slowly, mentally counting as he did.

“Maybe we could help each other out,” he suggested quietly.

“How so?” 

“Well,” he said, touching Link’s arm to get him to look at him, “I can help you blend back into whatever normalcy you had before. And you, in turn, can help me get home, too. I just need a little… trinket you have.”

The hero studied the Twili’s face, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. “… You want the Shadow Crystal.”

Ravio gave a small smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I can use it to get home. And if you don’t have it, wouldn’t that make you more of a ‘normal’ Hylian, Mr. Hero?”

There was that silence again, heavy and weighted. Link’s mind raced as those emerald eyes stared into his blue ones yet again. 

Just how powerful _was_ this Twili? The Light Spirits warnings screamed in his head, the nightmarish visions from Lanaryu blinking in the recesses of his mind. The Interlopers were banished for a reason…

“I… don’t trust you,” Link finally admitted.

The bard nodded slowly. “I get that. I’m not really asking you to trust me, though. I’m asking you to help me.”

There was silence between them yet again as Link weighed his words, trying to make decision he didn’t want to make. On the one hand, he would be doing what Zelda wanted, sending the Twili back home. On the other hand, well… What if he opened a gate that led others to the Light Realm? What if this was just another plot to conquer Hyrule? It happened once, it could most certainly happen again.

One thought screamed above the rest though. It was loud, it was wanting, and it was the reason he yearned to listen to this poet: If a gate was created, there was a chance he could see Midna again.

“Let me think about it,” he finally said. He stood and opened the door for Ravio, gesturing him to leave. “I’m tried anyway.”

The bard sighed but nodded. “I understand.” 

He got up and waltzed to the door, his fingers brushing over Link’s as he took the doorknob. He glanced up again with those big, green eyes, biting his bottom lip ever so slightly.

“Good night, Mr. Wolf.” 

Link ignored the shiver that shot up his spine. Ravio smirked and shut the door behind him. The hero was left alone, standing there dumbfounded for a few moments. He scrubbed his face with his hands, willing himself to snap out of it. 

He finished getting ready for bed with his skin still warm with a lingering blush. He curled up under the covers and clutched the pillow to his bare chest.

“Gods, would it kill him to call me by my name?” he grumbled into the downy plush. 

The hazy, delicate scent of jasmine lingered on the sheets, barely tangible like a far off memory. He dreamt that night of shadows and lovers, a dream that he couldn’t remember in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I hope that whole denial thing doesn't come back to bite them in the ass


	6. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise as our scholar finds out first hand the consequences of magical mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments- they give me life! Enjoy!

Shad sat at his desk surrounded by ancient tomes and well-worn notebooks. He was trying to translate his latest findings, frustratedly flipping through his field journal as he copied his own notes in neater handwriting. However, no matter how many times he ran through the sky writings, his mind just would not cooperate. He threw down his quill after he misspelled ‘wind terminal’ for the umpteenth time, groaning in exasperation.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, letting his gaze wonder to the window. It was a beautiful day outside the University. Pristine sapphire skies made a gorgeous backdrop to the ivory towers of the castle and its deep-blue rooftops. People were busily rushing about in the market square as the soldiers stood at attention. Shad watched as a small dog raced along with a little girl, yipping joyfully as she threw a bone. He smiled, watching them play fetch for a few moments before he caught sight of the street performers. There was the normal singer with his small crew of minstrels, now accompanied by a dancer. She twirled around in silks and ribbons, her hips swaying as she coaxed people over. Shad sighed, leaning his elbow on his armrest. 

“I’m clearly not getting any work done,” he muttered to himself, “So, what harm would there be if I took a small break? Perhaps fresh air could help clear these cobwebs from my mind.”

Content with his decision, he grabbed his coat and made his way to the streets. The bustling streets of Castle Town were a wonderful thing, in his humble opinion. Everywhere he turned, another spark of excitement or shout of joy would greet him. He wandered for a while, letting his feet take him wherever they wished. He strolled past the flower stands, stopping to admire a bright purple tulip before continuing on his way. He found himself humming, thinking if the bard liked daisies or perhaps carnations. He didn’t seem like the fellow who would be just interested in common roses. No, Shad was sure Ravio had more understandings of floral aesthetics than the average commoner. 

It wasn’t until he was in front of Princess Agatha’s that he realized the sun was sinking. He gazed up at the sky in bafflement. Wasn’t it just noon? Surely, he hadn’t wandered that long. As the lamplighters made their rounds, Shad pulled out his pocket watch. 

_Oh._

_Oh, no._

In the pale yellow of twilight, the scholar rushed back to the University. With any luck, the clerks would be able to let him back in. After dusk, the academy was locked up almost as heavily as the castle’s dungeons. As he ran through the streets and the sun sank lower, so did his spirits. How could he have been so _foolish_? Not only were all his papers and projects littered around his office in a mess, but his keys where there! There was no chance of him getting into his apartment if he didn’t have them. 

_Goodness,_ he thought, _Mrs. Parchet would have my head if I asked for her assistance! Not to mention that she is no doubt still sour about the missing rent._

He slowed to a jog as he approached the main doors. 

_The rent that she said she needed by tomorrow… Oh, dear…_

He tugged on the door, chest tightening as it shuttered against its locks. He knocked, hoping against hope that the clerks didn’t leave early. He waited a few moments then knocked again. Unfortunately, the scholar wasn’t the only one who took note of the beautiful weather. He gave one last desperate bang on the door, stress bubbling over as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Well,” he muttered to himself, “No sense in chasing a Zora up stream, as Father would say.”

Utterly defeated, Shad worked out a plan. First and foremost, he needed a place to stay for the night. Ashei would be the obvious choice, the mercenary always available to help him, but for some reason he couldn’t remember if she was still in town. He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as if it could help his memory. 

_No… Ashei was away. Up north? Was she going to the woods..?_

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, a migraine starting to bloom. 

_She was in the mountains, right? She liked the snow… did she?_

He groaned in frustration, his mind quickly clouding with each thought. 

_Okay, okay, not Ash. Link? No, he’s with the princess. Wait, why is he with the princess? Link’s not a prince… Is he? He’s handsome enough. Is being handsome a princely trait? I think it must be. In storybooks, the royals are always beautiful. Why am I thinking about this again? Oh, a place to stay. Right, right._

He opened his eyes, his glasses still in his hands as he blinked in the blurry night. His hands were shaking. The lamps flickered in formless blobs, oranges and yellows that meant nothing with his poor eyesight. Orange like… 

He rubbed his forehead, squinting at the lamps. They blinked at him. Orange like eyes _._ Like… Ravio! Yes, yes. That makes sense. Nothing else did. Only Ravio would… What was he doing? 

_Finding Ravio._

He bespectacled his face again only to find his vision still blurred. Didn’t matter. One doesn’t need sight to follow their feet. As he walked forwards, his legs felt weak. Still, he tried, fumbling like a marionette with strings that were too long. 

_Ravio’s at the bar, yes? Yes. Find Ravio. Find bar? Where bar?_

He slumped against a post as he tried to catch his breath. Was it always this hot? A small, white blob walked to his feet, purring as it began to rub against his legs. It meowed and pawed at his shoe lace.

“Cat,” he mumbled, hoping that’s what it was he was talking to, “Where… Ravio?”

The cat meowed again and started to walk off. Shad groaned, trying to right himself again. The cat stopped and looked back at him, making sure he was following her. With one last grunt of effort, the scholar pushed himself away from the post. Without any other thought in his head, he followed her to the poet. 

…

Despite the warm evening, Telma’s bar was vacant. The innkeeper herself was in the kitchens, going through inventory as Ilia cleaned the tables and chairs with a soapy rag. Ravio strolled down the stairs of the tavern with his lute, Sheerow perched on his shoulder. Ilia was drying off a table when she saw him. 

“I don’t think you’ll have much of an audience tonight, Ravio,” she said, her gentle smile ever present. “There’s no costumers. We’re not usually busy on week nights.”

He just shrugged, grinning crookedly. “Well, you’re here. Can I play for you?”

She chuckled, tucking the washrag into her apron. “You can do what ever you wish. I won’t mind hearing you sing, though. You do have a lovely voice. Like a song bird’s.”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, roughing up his ponytail by accident. “That’s mighty kind of you, Miss Ilia. Mind if I share one I’ve been working on? I need a second pair of ears and Sheerow ain’t a very good critic.”

His offended bird bristled and pecked his ear, only to have the bard wave his hand to shoo him away. Ilia laughed, her eyes crinkling as she covered her mouth with her hand. When she got a hold of herself, she nodded. 

“I would love to hear what you have,” she said.

Ravio’s grin grew wider, showing his bucked teeth. He sat on the nearest chair and flipped his lute around, Sheerow fluttering back to his shoulder. With a few tests of his cords, he began to sing, the Ordonian sitting across from him.

_“O young ones of valleys and mountains of old_

_Follow this path to the chill in your bone_

_The fire will guide you past thickets and thorns_

_When death is no curse, a life is reborn-“_

His song was cut short as the door flung open abruptly, the bell trilling loudly over the gentle plucks of his strings. Both bard and bar maiden shot up from their seats, adrenaline bringing their heads snapping to the intrusion.

Louise sprinted in, eyes blown wide and hair raised on her spine. Shad gripped the door frame as he staggered in behind her, his eyes glossed over and his skin a pale grey. 

“Where…” was all he could said before he collapsed on the floor like a rag doll. 

Ilia shouted for Telma as she rushed to his side, dropping everything as instincts kicked into high gear. She tried to help him up, putting his arm around her shoulder to lift him, but he was dead weight .

“Shad? Ilia, what happened?” 

Telma rushed up the stairs, panic in her eyes as she ran to them, her questions gaining no answers. Between the two of them, they got the scholar off the ground and carried him to a chair. Ilia checked his pulse and felt his forehead, clutching his hand the whole time. Shad’s eyes rolled as he lulled his head back, completely unconscious to the rest of the world.

As the two women tried their best to remedy the redhead, Ravio stood frozen on his feet. His eyes were wide and his mouth was set in a tight frown. The neck of his lute was almost bending under the death grip he held it in. Sheerow hadn’t moved from his spot on his shoulder, but his red eyes tracked every movement in the bar.

:: This won’t go well. ::

The bard didn’t move.

:: Ravio. We must leave. ::

Still, the bard did not move.

:: Ravio! ::

Sheerow nipped his ear, squawking as quietly as he could without drawing the attention to them. Ravio shook his head, pushing the bird away. He dropped his instrument with a clatter and joined the women. Sheerow cawed in panic as he flew off his shoulder.  The bard didn’t even bother to watch as his feathered friend darted up to their room. 

He kneeled next to Shad, shoulder brushing against Ilia’s as he tried to calm his breathing. With a shaking hand, he cupped the scholar’s cheek. He bit his lip hard as he felt his own magic spark back at him like a wasp’s sting. Harsh black lines jutted around the scholar’s jaw, perfect right angles that resembled cracked porcelain. 

_Oh… Oh, fuck._

“Hey, um,” Ravio mumbled, looking up at the other two, “I think I can help him.”

Telma shook her head in disbelief, furrowing her brow. “Then by all means, help him!”

Ilia nodded, her own face locked in determination. Ravio swallowed the lump in his throat, his fingers twitching against Shad’s face. 

“But, I-I need you both to stay calm.” 

———

“So, he wants the Shadow Crystal to… make another gate?”

Zelda sat with Link in her study, the hero just finishing his report about the Twili. Both of them. The princesses took the news that Ravio himself was from the Twilight Realm a lot smoother than the Hero expected her to.

He did his best to tell her everything. The cold blooded fear the bard had, the story he told, and the strange conversation about magic and “helping” each other before he went to bed the night before. She listened to him without interjection, nodding at key points and even going as far as take notes. 

He left out, of course, what Ravio would help _him_ with. Nor did he tell her about the strange way the bard made his heart race and his face flush. That was a strictly need to know basis, and she did _not_ need to know about his personal wants and needs. 

Right? 

Right.

“I’m pretty sure,” Link said, returning to the present, “But, like I said, I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.”

The princess nodded, standing from her seat to pace. He watched her quietly as she walked from one side of her study to the other, only to walk back again. While he may never voice his opinion about it in a million years, he loved seeing her like this. Not troubled, no, but in deep contemplation. She was working out a puzzle that had no solutions, every move she could possibly take playing out in her mind with a thousand different outcomes. This wasn’t the princess of Hyrule pacing back and forth— this was _Zelda,_ the goddess descendant that was chosen by the very Triforce of Wisdom. 

Sure, Link could figure out any riddle or puzzle thrown at him, but Zelda? Zelda was a mastermind, a genius. She not only commanded the whole kingdom, but its entire military as well. There was very little that could stop her once she started. For every mistake or fault that had occurred in the last two years, she made up for with intelligence and fire. She was unstoppable.

She paused her pacing, placing her hands behind her back as she turned to him. “Do you think he can trust _you_?”

Link considered it for a moment. “I mean,” he said carefully, “I’m pretty trustworthy… Right?”

“No, I mean can you _make_ him trust you?” She shook her head. “Never mind, I know you can. You even made Midna-…” She sighed, cutting herself off before she could say something she’d regret. “Link, I have a plan.”

He sat up, giving her his full attention. 

“You will befriend him. Get him to fully trust you. After you are sure that he will follow you, bring him here. I don’t believe he can actually use it to conjure a gate. It sounds preposterous. If Midna did not have the ability to create a new portal, a mere mage’s apprentice couldn’t possibly be able to. In fact, I’m not at all convinced he’s not just bluffing and is actually hiding something else from us.”

“Alright,” Link said, nodding, “Get him to trust me, bring him here, and then what?”

Zelda’s hand went to her chin, her eyes cased down as she thought. “I need to hear his side of the story. It’s hard to debate what truths one has without hearing the lies from their own mouth. I’ll be able to see the next course of action from there.”

“Makes sense,” Link muttered, “But, Zel…” 

She looked at him as he trailed off, her eyes bright and focused. He swallowed hard.

“… How are we going to get him home?”

The princess’s shoulders slumped as she turned from him. 

“I don’t know,” she confessed. “To be completely honest with you, Link, I’ve been… I’ve been looking for a way to open another gate so I… So we…”

It was her turn to trail off. Her posture slackened as she wrapped her arms around herself. That fiery spirit that controlled the room just moments prior was just a flickering candle. The goddess turned back to a young girl. 

Link stood from his chair and held his arms open, not giving a rat’s ass about the court’s rules against it. Princess or not, Zelda was his friend and friends get hugs when they’re upset. _Especially_ from the only friend that knows exactly why she’s upset, over _who_ she’s upset about. 

She glanced at him and chuckled half-heartedly, shaking her head ever so slightly. “Link,” she started. 

He shook his head and frowned, holding his arms wider for her. She sighed but smiled, walking over and letting her hero embrace her. He was shorter than her but she easily hooked her chin over his shoulder as she hugged him back. 

“I miss her, too,” Link mumbled.

Zelda sighed once more and closed her eyes, hugging the rancher closer to her. 

“Just get the bard here,” she said softly, pulling away after a short while, “We can work forwards from there.”

“I’m sure we can figure this out. How hard could it possibly be, right?” Link gave her a grin. “We’ve done the impossible before, Zel. We can do it again.”

She smiled as she straightened her pose. “Of course! What’s one small quest to the Gods’ Chosen Ones, right?”

They shared a laugh and all seemed right for just that moment. Their peace was short lived as an urgent knocking interrupted them. They turned to see the doors open and a Royal Guard saluting them.

“Sir Link,” he said, “You’re presence is requested in the Southern District by Lady Ilia.”

Link blinked a few times, thoughts racing as to why Ilia of all people would be trying to get him this late in the evening. Before he could implore for more information, Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said to the guard, “You are dismissed.”

He bowed low before leaving them alone again. Link glanced at her and she nodded towards the door. 

“Go,” she said, “We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Yes, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of buffer chapters so I'm probably not going to be updating every day again- I'll try shooting for every three days :D


	7. What did you do!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bard begs for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. We die like the hero of time (with regrets ;-; ...)

Link didn’t know what he was expecting when he entered Telma’s bar but it definitely wasn’t what he walked into. 

Ilia was sitting at a table, rubbing her hand on the back of an extremely tired, pale looking Shad. Despite the warm evening, the scholar had a heavy woolen blanket draped over his shoulders and a cup of steaming tea clutched in his hands. Drawn from his collar bone up were harsh, black lines that cut jagged angles to his jaw; the very same markings that creeped up Zelda’s skin as Ganondorf used her as a puppet. Unlike the husk of the princess, though, Shad was fully awake and aware. He took a long sip of his tea before giving an exhausted smile to the hero.

Telma was leaning against the bar, her arms crossed against her chest. The freezard-heart-melting smile was gone from her face, replaced by a stern scowl that could kill a kargarok with one glance. The subject her glare was aimed at sat curled in a corner, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his hands.

Ravio’s arms were solid shadows, faded from his elbows down to his fingertips.

Link gritted his teeth, a low growl coming from his chest. 

“What happened?” His voice was dark and threatening. He did not miss the way the bard shuttered and curled further into himself.

“We’re all wondering the same thing,” Telma said, her eyes narrowing at the bard in the corner. “Shad stumbled in looking like a corpse before collapsing. Ravio here told us somethin’ about helping him and before we knew it, he had Shad on the floor and pulling some sorta black diamonds from the air. And boy, I’ve seen enough of those monsters to know what kind of magic _that_ is.”

Link snapped his head over to the poet, shoulders tense and hand twitching towards his sword. However, he gripped his hands into fists to keep himself from shedding Twilit blood onto the pub’s freshly mopped floor. He stalked forward to the bard, each step slow and deliberate. He bent down to him, his breathing harsh as he tried to contain his rage.

“What did you do?”

Ravio peeked out from his hands, the green over taken by orange as hot tears streaked down his face.

“I-I didn’t mean to,” he whispered.

“That’s not what I asked,” Link snapped.

Ravio flinched, shutting his eyes tightly as more tears pushed forward. “My magic,” he muttered, “It wasn’t as controlled as I thought. Sh-Shad was imprinted. I-I’m sorry. I-I tried to reverse it. It worked, b-but… I’m s-sorry.”

Ice gripped Link’s chest and he channeled it into his voice. “What does that mean, Ravio?”

“I tried to sway his mind last night, to make it easier for him. H-he was so upset, I just wanted to lessen it. I-I made him upset.” He curled in tighter, his shadowed hands tangling into his dark hair. “But I accidentally pushed too much. M-my magic… it’s like it infected him. Corrupted… I wasn’t… strong enough…”

Link flexed his hands, relaxing them before balling them into fists again. It was taking all his might, all his will power, to keep himself from drawing his blade against the Twili.

“I’m sorry,” Ravio whispered into his hands. 

It was so hushed that the hero barely heard it. Yet, the bard repeated it again. 

And again and again.

The poet mumbled it like a prayer, a hymn of regrets and shame. 

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry._

Link glanced over to the others. The two woman wore polarized expressions; Ilia was a deep, cool pool of sorrows while Telma was a roaring flame of anger. However, it was Shad who locked eyes with him. A small smile of sympathy found its way onto the scholar’s lips despite the dark circles under his eyes and the inky lines on his flesh. He gave a quiet nod to the hero, one so slight the others couldn’t possibly catch it.

Link’s hands slowly unfurled. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He could almost hear Midna condemning his soft heart.

But he had reason.

_“Make him trust you,”_ Zelda had said. 

_Fuck it,_ Link thought as he scrubbed his face with his hands. 

“Alright, Ravio,” he grumbled. 

The bard looked up at him with the eyes of the desert hare.

“I’m gunna take you outta the city. You obviously shouldn’t be here.”

Ravio blinked, face pale and eyes wide. “What?”

“You’re obviously having trouble with your magic,” Link explained, keeping his voice level. “So maybe it’s best to not be around people for the time being… But you ain’t got another place to go, so…” He shrugged in a fashion he hoped was natural looking and cleared his throat. “So, I’m taking you to my home in Ordon.”

The bard opened his mouth only to close it again when no words came out. The other three were watching them, Telma’s brow wrinkled in confusion. Ilia’s hand on Shad’s back was still rubbing small circles when she spoke up.

“Link’s right,” she said softly, “It might be the best option right now.”

Shad took a long sip of his tea, closing his eyes. Telma uncrossed her arms and pushed off from the counter, her jaw still clenched and her eyes still narrowed.

“He nearly killed Shad and now you’re taking him to Ordon?” Her tone was sharp, a tigress pacing in a cage that barely contained it. “Have you lost your mind?”

Link stood, locking eyes with the innkeeper. “I’ve fought a lotta monsters, Telma, you know that. I’ve killed cold blooded beasts that had hearts blacker than coal. But this man—” He pointed to Ravio “—this _boy_ is no monster. I know it. _You_ know it.”

The bard gaped up at him, mouth hanging open in shock. Telma’s face looked like it was trying to decide to scream or cry.

“He’s right,” Shad said, causing all of them to look towards him. “Ravio merely made an error. A grave error, but still, I’m all right now. I am, admittedly, a bit wary of the cause of my ailment, but I find no cause to blame him so harshly. He told us before that he is still a student under his missing master, and I am not one to hold disparagement against one still learning their craft. No matter his vitiations, claiming he has done this maliciously is just calumny against him.”

He took another long sip of his tea as the others stared at him, both Ravio’s and Telma’s jaws on the floor. Link glared down at the bard, teeth bared.

“You just did that fuckin’ brain-thing again, didn’t you?”

Ravio shook his head, face still pale with fright. “No! No, I don’t even know what ‘kaloomee’ is!”

“Calumny,” Shad corrected flatly, “It means telling false accusations to harm one’s character.”

There was heavy silence save the scholar’s accidental slurp as he drank. Breaking, Ilia found herself laughing. 

“Sorry,” she said in response to the others’ raised eyebrows, “I sometimes feel that I should start carrying a dictionary around just so I can understand you better.”

Shad’s face fell in embarrassment, his cheeks pinking. “My apologies. I’ll try to refrain myself in the future.”

“No, no,” Ilia chided, “It’s part of your charm. Besides, we can all learn some of your fancy words now and again.” 

She gave him a wink, one almost to par with Telma’s, and Shad chuckled. A bit of tension left both the scholar’s shoulders and the room.

“I find most of my vocabulary from books. Perhaps, if you would like, I will lend you one of my more loquacious novels when I return home.” 

Shad gave a tired smile to the Ordonian as well as his offer. Before she could respond, however, his entire being seemed to drop into a deep dread.

“Oh, dear.” His face was white. “My rental payment…”

“Shad!” Telma scolded, relaxing now and leaning back on the bar. “You still haven’t paid her?”

Shad winced. “I’m afraid I don’t even have the efficient funds. She told me she will throw my belongings into the street if I do not give her the dues by tomorrow.”

Ravio stood abruptly, almost teetering backwards from the force. The room stopped and watched as the Twili ran up the stairs. In the quiet of the inn, they could hear him rush to his room, his footsteps fast. After a few moments of listening to him rummaging around in room, the bard returned with a satchel. 

“Here,” he said as he shoved the bag into the scholar’s lap causing some tea to be sloshed out of the cup.

“What in the world is…” Shad started to ask but trailed off into silence as he saw the glimmer of rupees peaking through the top.

“I know it’s no where near a proper apology,” Ravio stated firmly, “But if I can help you in anyway, I’ll try my damn best. I’m sorry, Shad. I really am.” He sniffed, fresh tears threatening to show. “Is… Is it enough for you to keep your home?”

The redhead was speechless, a concept that hardly occurred. He carefully unwound the string of the bag and studied its contents. It was filled to the brim, orange and silvers mixed with purples and reds. His breath hitched as his chest swelled with happiness. 

“This,” he breathed, “This is more than enough, old boy…”

Before Ravio could say anything else, the scholar dropped his cup and the bag, engulfing him in a tight hug. The bard squeaked in surprise. His shadowed hands hovering around Shad’s form before slowly wrapping his arms around him. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the scholar’s embrace, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Ilia stood close by Link’s side, watching the other two with fondness. With her gentle touch, she took Link’s hand in hers.

“You have a plan, yes?” She whispered to him, eyes hopeful.

“Uh, I’m playing it by ear,” he muttered, glancing over to her. 

She smiled. “At least you’re honest.” Giving a short laugh, her eyes returned to the bard. “I’m sure if anyone can help him, Link, it’s you.”

He didn’t take his eyes off her nor did he let go of her hand. She gave him a small squeeze, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

“It’s why we call you ‘hero’, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, the real reason Ashei left- divine protection for Ravio. She would NOT hesitate to murder him right then and there and you know it. ((I couldn't write this scene with her in it because it just didn't end well for anyone every time I wrote it out- and when it did, it was too unnatural. Ash will kill for Shad and we all know it.))


	8. Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Link and Ravio set off to Ordon, they run into some Stalhounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more sexy stuff in this one so... Enjoy!

Sheerow was burrowed in Ravio’s cloak as the Twili stared up uneasily at the massive beast before him. Link had strapped bags to the side of its saddle, all of Ravio’s belongings shoved into them. As the Hylian patted the monstrous creature’s neck, he smirked at the bard.

It was terrifying, having to ride on the back of an abominable servant of evil, but Ravio had little other choice. When Link told him he could just hide in his shadow, the Twili’s face turned bright red. It was only through Sheerow’s quick thinking that the bard lied to the Hylian, telling him he couldn’t do that during sunlight hours. Link started explaining that Midna did it all the time when Ravio stuttered, his face flaming even more. He blurted that the princess could do a lot of things he couldn’t and the Hylian backed off.

He cursed himself silently. It was his own pride that led him to his current dilemma. Link looked at Ravio, that damn smirk still on his face.

“Not a fan of horses?” he teased.

Ravio shook his head, jaw tight. 

“Well, Epona here is the gentlest mare in the land,” Link assured him, “She won’t hurt you. I promise.”

The Twili glanced at him then back at the horse. She was watching him with large, black eyes that seemed to peer directly into his heart, soul, and mind. It was like she was weighing him, judging him and finding if his worth was that for her master. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“It’ll be dawn soon,” Link said, drawing Ravio from his staring contest with Epona. “If we want to get to Faron Woods before the sun comes, we gotta get moving.”

With one fluid motion, the Hylian hiked himself up over his steed. He held out his hand for the bard. Ravio glanced at it with hesitation.

“If we go on foot, we won’t be able to get you in shadows before dawn. You’ll be cooked.”

The bard grimaced but took Link’s hand with his still shadowed one. He was pulled up and set in front of the Hylian, his back against his chest and the hero’s arms around him to hold the reigns. 

“I’m no expert,” Ravio mumbled, “But aren’t I supposed to be behind you, holding your waist?”

Link chuckled, his breath warm against the bard’s pointed ear. “You’ve never ridden a horse before. You might fall off if I can’t hold you.”

“That sounds like an excuse to hold me, Mr. Wolf.”

“Watch yourself, Rabbit.”

Before Ravio could respond to the pet name, Link snapped the reigns and spurred Epona forward. They took off, the mare quick to go into a full gallop towards the south. The bard clutched Link’s arm as he yelped, closing his eyes as wind whipped across his face. The Hylian laughed again, wrapping that arm around him.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered into Ravio’s ear, nearly drowned out by the rushing of wind. “I’ve got you.”

Ravio ignored the hot flush that shot through his being. Closing his eyes tighter, he focused on the terrifying hoofbeats. He let the fear distract him, telling himself that was the only reason his heart was speeding up and his body tensing.

:: What’s that noise? :: 

Sheerow peeked his head out from Ravio’s collar, swiveling his head to look through the blackened field. The bard let out a stuttering breath.

“What does it sound like?” He mumbled to his bird.

Sheerow paused, a perplexed chirp sounding from his beak.

:: Dogs? ::

Ravio opened his eyes slightly, daring a glance to the side. However, he was quick to close them again when he realized how fast they were going. His grip on Link’s arm tightened.

“What’s the matter?” The Hylian asked, his lips dangerously close to the bard’s skin.

“Sheerow heard something,” Ravio squeaked, ignoring the way his voice went up an octave. “He said it sounds like dogs.”

The hero grunted in response, not bothering to ask how his bird could talk to him. Suddenly the arm that wasn’t holding the Twili was pulling a sword from behind the Hylian’s back. He spurred Epona again and she sprinted faster, powerful hooves thundering against the earth.

“Wh-what is it?” Ravio stuttered out.

Around them, dust rose from the ground in lazy plumes. With a screech, a sudden crack split across a grass patch and a pale skull wriggled its way out. With jaws of rotting teeth and eyes red as the rising run, a pack of undead wolves clawed themselves from the dirt.

“Stalhounds,” Link gritted out.

Epona whinnied but did not slow. Link’s blade slashed against bone as one of the monsters leaped up with a yowl. Another stalhound jumped, snapping its fangs towards Ravio’s leg. The bard shrieked and cowered against Link’s chest. The monster’s head was sliced clean off as the hero slashed it and gave another swift kick to his mare’s sides. Epona whinnied loudly again and trampled two more wolves as she picked up her pace once more. Sheerow ducked back into the bard’s cloak, trembling against him.

“Almost there,” Link assured them as he gestured with his sword. “We just have to get to that tree line.”

Ravio sucked in breath through his teeth as yet another pack of those damned wolves bursted forth from the ground. Epona gave an angry snort as she stomped down more bones, seemingly more annoyed than anything. By the grumble coming from behind him, Ravio assumed her master felt the same.

He was about to comment when the horse took a sudden jump, causing him to scream. Link’s arm around him tightened, holding him flush against his body. They landed heavily on the other side of a fallen log, the bard’s head knocking back against Link’s chin. The Hylian winced but his protective grasp did not loosen. He pulled back on the reigns and his horse slowed to a canter as they entered the woods. Behind them, the wolves dug back down to hell.

:: They retreated! ::

Ravio gave a small laugh, shoulders relaxing as Sheerow poked his head out once again. The bird looked up at him, eyes sparkling with relief. Link’s hold slowly slacked as they trotted through an opening path. The bard looked up, Sheerow following his gaze.

They were in a clearing. Ahead of them was a small, abandoned shack with a grimy cooking pot out front. The roof was caving in and wild animals had clearly taken residence within it. Yet, a fire was crackling away happily as a man sat slumped over a large clay pot beside the flames. The smell of burning soup wafted to them. Link slowed Epona to a stop. 

“Why are we stopping?” The Twili asked.

“It’s almost dawn,” Link muttered, “We’re not going to make it to Ordon before sunrise.”

“What!?”

Ravio didn’t mean to yell, he really didn’t. Link flinched and the man by the fire shot up from his resting place.

“Whoa! Who goes there?” The man wielded a wooden spoon in his hand like it was a knife. He flailed it for a few more groggy seconds before Link laughed hardily.

“Coro, it’s me. It’s Link.”

The man, Coro, blinked and squinted up at the duo. Instantly, his face lit up in recognition.

“Oh!” He smiled and sat back down. “Hey, guy. You…”

He trailed off as he focused on Ravio. The bard quickly pulled his arms into his cloak, turning his head away from the man as his ears drooped. 

“We’re actually in a bit of a rush, Coro,” Link said with a sympathetic smile, drawing the man’s attention back to him. “Ya’ll mind if I leave Epona here with you?”

Coro grinned, used to the strange Hylian and his odd ways. He also knew the man’s horse did whatever she wanted and didn’t need anything from him. Besides, she was good company. It was an easy request to agree to.

“No prob, guy! She’s always welcome here.”

Link beamed, nodding his head in thanks. He slid off the saddle and held his arms out for the bard. Ravio’s now green eyes flicked to the lantern merchant then back to Link, the question obvious without being voiced.

“It’s fine,” the hero assured. 

He gestured towards himself, urging Ravio to jump down. The latter sighed, gripping his cloak’s hem. Sheerow wiggled out just before the bard got off, flying to Coro. He fluffed his feathers as he pecked at the seeds the man was throwing on the ground, earning a happy laugh from the distracted merchant. With his passenger safely on the ground, Link went about shuffling through the saddle bags.

“There’s a tunnel just over there,” he said quietly, pointing to a cavernous hole past the shack. “It’s pitch black. We’ll wait in there until nightfall.”

Ravio nodded, taking the sleeping rolls from Link. With just the necessities, they started towards the cave.

…

Link sliced through a thick spiderweb as he led the bard through the tunnel. He had his sights set on a small alcove half way through and hoped only a few keese would be their worst troubles. Behind him, Ravio was starting to hum a lazy melody. Link quirked a brow, finding himself smiling.

“You having fun?”

Ravio let out a breathy laugh, one that sounded more like a sigh and less like enjoyment. 

“As much fun as a fugitive can have, I guess.”

The Hylian glanced back at him. “Fugitive?”

The bard hummed and nodded. “You’re princess is looking for me, is she not? I’m pretty sure that makes me a wanted criminal.”

Much to Ravio’s surprise, Link snorted. 

“She’s not looking for you to arrest you,” he said, chuckling, “She’s trying to find you a way home.”

It was a couple of moments later that Link realized the Twili stopped walking. The rancher turned, looking at Ravio in the torchlight. His shoulders were taught and raised as he glared at the ground, eyebrows furrowed. Link opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when the bard looked up at him.

“Why?”

Link shrugged, the answer obvious to him. “Because you’re stranded and we’re the only ones who can help you.”

He turned back to hacking his way through webs, trusting the bard to follow. It took a few minutes but he he heard quick footsteps as Ravio stumbled to catch up to him.

The alcove Link let them to was dark, just as the Hylian promised. He pulled his lantern from his pouch and lit it, setting it down on a small lip in the wall. Together, they set up their sleeping bags. Ravio only removed his boots before burrowing under his blankets with a relaxed sigh. Behind him, Link shed all his equipment, his chainmail clattering loudly in the small space as he striped to his pants.

The bard closed his eyes, snuggling into his pillow. Sheerow was still out by Coro, keeping look out for anyone that might be of suspicion. Always on edge, that one. Ravio made a mental note to tell him they weren’t wanted runaways when the evening came. He frowned, curling up closer to himself as the sounds of the rancher shuffling into his own bedroll graced his ears. The lantern was blown out.

“Hey, Mr. Hero?” Ravio whispered into the darkness.

“What?” Link mumbled back, his voice dull with exhaustion.

_Right,_ the bard mused, _He’s been up for over 20 hours…_

“I wanted to thank you,” he said softly.

There was silence and for a moment Ravio thought Link fell asleep.

But the hero responded just as softly.

“Don’t mention it, Ravio.”

…

It was cold in the cave when Ravio heard the hero rise from his bedroll. He turned his head slightly to look at him, running his eyes down his frame. Link was still only in his trousers and the bard wasn’t about to complain. Blue eyes locked with green and the rancher smirked, eyes half-lidded. He stalked over to the Twili, his movements slow but deliberate. 

Ravio didn’t move as Link laid down behind him but giggled when the hero wrapped his arms around him. He sighed and let himself be pulled against the hero’s chest, back against him like they were on the horse. Hot breath teased against his skin as the Hylian kissed his neck.

“You look delicious, little Rabbit.”

The bard hummed, smiling in the hero’s warm embrace. He touched Link’s hands and guided them to his chest, his waist, his hips. He smirked as he felt that hot breath hitch against his flesh, the Hylian’s fingers trembling as he traced the hem of his pants. 

“You call me Rabbit, Mr. Wolf,” Ravio cooed, “What are you going to do? Eat me?”

Those careful fingers stilled. Against his ear, the hero chuckled darkly and sent shivers up the Twili’s spine. 

“No, little Bunny,” he growled, grinning and flashing a set of fangs. 

Ravio gasped as once timid hands grabbed him, finding their way under his shirt and clawing down his chest. He moaned as Link ground his hips against his ass, showing him exactly what he wanted. The bard leaned back against him, letting out a wanton whine as greedy hands found his cock, groping and teasing. 

But he let out a scream as sharp fangs bit down into his skin, drawing blood.

“I’m not going to eat you,” Link grumbled, his voice like far off thunder. 

Those beastly fangs dug deeper into his flesh.

“I’m going to devour you.”

…

Ravio shot up in his sleeping roll, hot sweat sticky on his back. He blinked a few times, looking around the cavern. Link was still asleep in his bedroll on the opposite wall, snoring softly and definitely not biting into the Twili’s flesh. The bard sighed and laid back down, rubbing his stiff neck. He bit back a groan when he realized his neck wasn’t the only thing that was stiff.

Across the room, Link shuffled under his blankets, blinking blearily.

“Wassa matter,” the rancher mumbled, still half asleep.

“N-nothing,” Ravio stuttered, rolling over to face away from him. “Just a dream. Go back to sleep.”

Link grunted and curled back into his blankets. 

“Wassit a goo’dream? Or wassit a nightm’re?”

There was silence as the bard curled into himself. Slowly, the rancher’s breathing evened out and not soon there after, those soft snores returned.

“It started out good,” Ravio whispered. “But… I don’t think it will stay good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, kids, I've officially run out of buffer chapters. I finished writing this one this morning and only just finished proofing it. Next chapter might be in a day or so (or more idk). I have this fic outlined from start to finish so all I have to do it write it. Comments are always welcomed ;)


	9. Spooky Ghost Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bard and hero arrive at the Ordon house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are too sweet with your comments *clutches heart* I love you all! Enjoy!

“So what are you going to do about your hands?” 

Link’s question was valid but Ravio still scowled as he packed up his bedroll. He just woke up; it was too early for questions and _thinking._

“I used up a lot of my magic when I healed Shad,” he explained, “So I don’t have enough to conjure a more perfect form for the time being.”

The rancher lit his lantern and glanced at the bard.

“Okay,” Link drawled, hiking his pack over his shoulder. “That explains _why_ you got spooky ghost hands but not how you’re gunna get rid of them.”

Ravio sighed as they made their way through the tunnel. He didn’t bother giving an answer, his brain not at full power yet. He’d have to find an energy source, drain it, convert it, and then disguise himself again. However, that explanation was bound to bring forth more questions from the Hylian: Where are you going to fine a source? How are you going to drain it? How many more silly questions can I ask before I really start to get on your nerves? So on and so forth. It could wait until the bard at least had something to eat. For the time being, he just pulled on his gloves and tightened his cloak around himself.

Sheerow was sleeping on Coro’s head when the two men emerge from the cave. Somehow sensing Ravio, he opened one red eye and whistled. The bard smiled and took a deep, refreshing breath in the golden twilight. The lantern merchant from the night before was stirring whatever foul excuse for food that was in his pot as they made their way over.

“Welcome back, guys,” Coro greeted cheerfully. 

“Thanks, Coro,” Link said, “And thanks for keeping an eye on Epona.”

“And Sheerow,” Ravio added. The bard held out his arm and Sheerow hopped from the man’s head to him. Lifting him up, the bard nuzzled his nose against the bird’s cheek and earned a happy little chirp. 

Coro laughed, shaking his head. “It’s totally my pleasure. After the eggs from the spring hatched and the baby birds flew the coup, I’ve been missing a feathered friend in my hair.”

Sheerow stared up at Ravio as Ravio stared at Coro as Coro stared off into space. Link chuckled nervously and took Epona’s reigns, gently tugging her forwards.

“Well, glad to see you again, buddy,” the rancher said quickly, taking Ravio by the elbow to pull him away. “Have a nice night.”

With a wave and another smile, the two left the strange merchant behind. After a few moments of walking, Link let go of the Twili’s arm. The latter looked up at him and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“You have friends everywhere, don’t you, Mr. Hero,” he teased.

“I guess you can say that,” Link said with a grin. “It’s easy to make friends with people after you save their lives, though.”

Ravio hummed, turning back to the path ahead. “You seem pretty proud of that. I thought you didn’t like being a hero.”

Link shook his head. “Nah, it’s not that I don’t like helping innocent people, Rabbit, I just don’t like the pomp and circumstance. Slaying a few monsters to free a kingdom is one thing, having stuck-up nobles kiss your ass for the press is something completely different.” 

The bard’s pulse quickened with the nick name as he considered what the Hylian said. He ran his finger across Sheerow’s back to smooth out his feathers. 

“That makes sense,” he said as nonchalantly as he could.

After that, they walked in silence. Crossing over a rickety bridge made Ravio’s stomach jump but he figured it could be worse. After all, he wasn’t on that horse’s back… with those strong arms around him. No one was whispering in his ear with their warm breath as they held him in a protective embrace, their body pressed up against him like a lover and—

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away as quickly as possible. 

He tried to take in his surroundings. Green, leafy trees had golden light bleeding between the branches as the lazy hum of cicadas filled the warm summer air. The far off call of a hooting owl was met by the song of another as crickets tuned up for their evening symphony. It was beautiful, he had to admit. A soft glow from behind a large gate had him slowing to a stop.

“What’s that?” He asked.

Link glanced over with a soft, questioning hum. The bard pointed to the gate with its flowers and vines curling around it in intricate designs.

“Oh,” Link said with a smile. “That’s Ordon Spring.”

He walked ahead but Ravio was silent, stuck in place as he stared through the gates. He could feel the pure divinity pouring from the water, sugar magic of fairies thick in the air as the eyes of some deity watched him. Dread sunk into his stomach like a block of ice and curled around his heart. Small balls of light flickered around the water’s surface, little pink fairies dancing across the shore. They seemed to be taunting him, laughing as the spring’s spirit watched with ethereal eyes. What ever lived in those waters did not want him there. 

_Death will come to those who taint the light._

Ravio’s blood grew cold as the words of the Light Spirit echoed in his heart. Eyes wide and hands trembling, he stood cemented in his spot, frozen in absolute fear.

:: Let’s go! ::

Sheerow nipped at Ravio’s ear, effectively pulling him from his trance. The bard muttered an apology and quickly ran to catch up with Link. Walking close to the rancher and his horse, the Twili sneaked a glance backwards. The spirit’s execrations faded from his senses as the distance between them grew.

:: We are never going there. ::

Sheerow’s tone was final and Ravio couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah,” he muttered back, “No kidding.”

…

Link unbuckled the last bag off of Epona’s saddle as the bard explored his house. The mare snorted and nudged her nose into blond hair, fussing it up as she did. The rancher chuckled and patted her neck.

“Easy, girl,” he said lovingly. “You did great yesterday. I’ll get you some extra juicy apples when I go into town tomorrow, alright?”

She nickered and butted his head again, making him laugh and nuzzle her back. After getting the last of her equipment off and setting her up for the night, Link climbed up to his house.

Ravio was sitting in front of one of his bookshelves when he opened the door. The bard didn’t look up as Link kicked off his shoes and set his pack down. Sheerow was no where to be found.

It was an odd feeling, having a stranger in his house after so many years of solitude. He figured having Midna with him would have evoked that same strange feeling of seeing his own space through someone else’s eyes, but she didn’t. Maybe because she wasn’t physically there when ever they made their rare stop to his home, always in his shadow unless he called upon her. He couldn’t watch her eyes as they traveled across his belongings, his books, his pictures and furniture. 

But now, with Ravio tracing his fingers over the spines of his novels and dictionaries, he felt the embarrassment creep up. He hadn’t been in his house for months and it showed. Films of dust coated most of his belongings, small spiderwebs hung in corners, and his windows were in desperate need of washing. Self conscious and wary, Link scratched the back of his neck as he tried to mentally organize his things.

“You have so many books.”

He almost didn’t hear the comment, the bard’s voice barely a whisper. Link let out a small, nervous laugh as he glanced at Ravio.

“You surprised this simple farm boy can read?” 

He hoped his joke would help relieve his growing anxieties. The Twili turned his head, green eyes wide and his mouth open with a frown. 

“No! I just meant, uh,” Ravio trailed off, face red as he looked down to fiddle with his gloves. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

The rancher blinked, silent for a few moments. Finally, a smile tugged the corner of his mouth.

“I know,” he said, trying to calm the bard. “I’m just kidding you. You’re welcome to read any of them if you’d like.”

Ravio looked up at him with those wide, emerald eyes. “Really?”

Link couldn’t help his laugh. “Of course. Books are meant to be read. They got no use if they stay closed forever.” 

The Twili beamed, his eyes crinkling at the corners and those adorable bucked teeth showing. 

“Thank you, Link.”

With just the simple use of his name, the bard made Link’s heart turn over in summersaults.

“Don’t mention it,” he said quickly. “I even have one of Shad’s books if you want to read it.”

Ravio sat crosslegged as the rancher dug through one of his bags. Pulling out the leather bound volume, he turned and smiled. 

“Here,” he said, handing it over. “Like I said, it’s Shad’s so be extra careful with it. I dunno what he’d do to me if I returned it with so much as a dogeared page. He says he ain’t one for violence but I doubt he’d stick to that if something happened to it.”

With careful hands and a small giggle, Ravio took the book from Link’s hands. He traced a finger slowly over the emerald letters of the title, a look of awe in his eyes.

“The… Kokiri?” He asked, not looking away from the book.

Link shrugged. “I saw a symbol in the woods about a week ago. When I looked it up, it led me to that name. The castle’s librarian told me to look for this book and when I couldn’t find it in the archives, I took a chance to see if Shad had it. Lucky for me, he has everything.”

Ravio laughed and nodded. “I’m glad Mr. Bookworm lives up to his title.”

The room feel into a comfortable silence after that. Link grabbed a rag to dust off his table and counter as Ravio unpacked his bags, laying his lute down by the bookshelf. They went through the motions and before long, the house started to resemble a home again. 

“You can have the whole basement during the day,” Link said as he lit a fire for in the hearth. “It’s dark as anything down there. Can barely see past my nose even with a lantern.”

The bard grinned. “You’re too kind, Mr. Hero. Truly.”

Link smiled and hummed in agreement. His smile quickly fell when Ravio tugged his gloves off, showing the shadow problem again.

“So, what are you going to do about that?” Link asked, cocking his head to the side.

The Twili hesitated before glancing up at the Hylian. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said flatly.

The hero snorted. “Well, _now_ I’m worried about it. There’s no way I’m letting you go sex up my neighbors, bard.”

Ravio glanced up at Link, a familiar teasing smirk on his face. “Are you volunteering, Mr. Hero?”

The rancher chuckled.

_Two can play at this game,_ he thought to himself.

“Perhaps. Do you think you can handle me, little Rabbit?”

He smirked as the bard’s face fell, a deep red blush blooming under those freckles. Link placed his hands and his hips, tilting his head down so he could watch the Twili through his eyelashes. Ravio bit his tongue and looked down.

_Damn. This is easier than I thought,_ Link mused, walking over to the bard.

Ravio’s breath hitched as Link gently took his chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up slowly. His eyes darted up to the cool blue of the Hylian’s, pulse quickening and face burning under his blush.

“If you think you can,” Link cooed quietly, “why not take what you need?” 

He leaned in, his lips centimeters away from the bards. His voice was low and his breath was warm against Ravio’s skin.

“Would I be enough, little Rabbit?”

Ravio made a small noise, one that sounded like a mix of a whine and a strangled hum of agreement.

“Then do it,” Link practically purred.

There was a pause and for a moment and Link feared he pushed too far. However, the bard leaned forwards and kissed him gently. It was so small, so soft, that the rancher barely felt it. Ravio quickly pulled back after, his eyes flashing with a hint of orange but his face still beet red.

“Th-thanks,” he stuttered before turning away from the blond, his hands resembling human flesh again.

Link chuckled again and stood up straight, ignoring the way his head spun and heartbeat quickened. 

“Anytime, Ravio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ordona's my favorite light spirit because they aren't really involved with the other three for some reason. That funky goat just does their own thing and I respect that.


	10. Small Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bird with the red eyes comforts a distressed bard and the rancher has a day of doing what he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your theories >:3c  
> Enjoy!

Sheerow returned at dawn. Flying through the Hylian’s window, he was more than pleased to see the blond was absent. As the pale fingers of sunlight stretched across the house, he glided down into the basement. Though shrouded in darkness, he easily found his master on the Twili’s makeshift bed with a book opened on his lap. With a joyful little trill, he fluttered up to Ravio’s shoulder. 

Immediately, he bristled, downy feathers fluffing up. The bard was warm with magic— more than he has had since bedding the bespectacled Hylian. It flowed through him like the soft beats of a butterfly’s wings.

:: What happened? ::

Ravio tensed, clutching the edges of the book. 

“Where were you?” 

His voice was accusing and Sheerow fluffed up his feathers further.

:: Don’t answer a question with another. ::

Green eyes glared at him. “Quit it. Tell me where you were.”

The bird hopped down to the quilts, stretching his wings. 

:: Exploring. It’s a new land. I needed to see. ::

It made sense to him. He always did that. Every place they went, Ravio would settle down for the sunlight hours, be it in an inn or cave or camp, and Sheerow would scout out the entire area. It was what they did. It was an unspoken rule. Why was his master so angry? He didn’t understand.

:: Did something happen? Your magic is strong. ::

The bard gritted his teeth, shutting the book with a snap. He didn’t answer again. Instead, he placed the book beside his cot and turned away from his bird. Sheerow was about to give up when Ravio’s grumbling voice appeared again.

“I think we stumbled into something much bigger here, buddy.”

Sheerow tucked his wings back again and nestled down into the blankets. 

:: Did you bed the strange Hylian? ::

Ravio was silent, his back still to his bird. For a brief moment, Sheerow thought back to the first Light Dweller his master syphoned from with sexual activities. It was an amazing discovery that they both celebrated. It was easy magic! And despite the intimate mating rituals, Ravio was skilled at luring the sources to his bed. Why would he be ashamed now? 

:: Ravio. Please. Talk to me. ::

He pushed as much emotion as he could with his words. His comfort, his concern, his curiosity, and his pure worry for his friend. 

It seemed to work. Ravio glanced over his shoulder at him, a look of sorrow that had Sheerow’s confusion doubling. 

“Do you remember Hilda’s lessons about over charges?” 

Sheerow blinked. 

:: Of course. Mistress Hilda informed us of the consequences of obtaining an excess of pure energy. She had use the metaphor of holding night-lemons, using them to show how one can easily hold a few but when adding multiple more, it is near impossible to carry them all in one’s arms. You had dropped them after she added the ninth one. ::

Ravio’s eyes were cased down in thought. Sheerow tried for a joke. Perhaps a jest could lighten his master’s mood.

:: I believe the purple stain of lemon juice was there for weeks. However, I believe it was an improvement to the ostentatious rug Master Yuga had. Don’t you agree? ::

A small smile ghosted across the bard’s lips but didn’t stay long. He wasn’t asking for a lesson review though, he was asking for a reason. Sheerow hopped to his side and nuzzled his beak against his leg. Slowly, Ravio ran his finger down Sheerow’s back, gently smoothing down the feathers that still were stuck up. The bird cooed and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch.

“I didn’t sleep with Link, Sheerow.”

He opened his eyes and looked up. Ravio’s face was that of great melancholy once more.

“I barely even kissed him,” he continued, “But he gave off such energy, such _power_ , that his simple emotions of pride and… Well, it was more than enough. All it took was a simple taste and I was able to fully form myself back.

“But what happens if I accidentally take more? If I can’t hold myself back? You’ve seen what happened to Shad! In my stupidity, I almost turned him into an imprinted puppet! Link was right. I can’t be around people. Hell, I don’t know if I should be around _him_ with this much power.”

He was trembling and Sheerow could see the tears forming in his eyes. Carefully, the bird walked up into his lap and leaned against him with all his weight. He knew what a hug was and knew the benefits that could come with one, but he could not give one to his friend. This was the best he could do. He hoped it was enough.

:: You feel you are a danger to others. Fret not. You are no monster, Ravio. ::

The bard let out a breathy laugh, wet with a cry that had not yet escaped his throat. His hand cupped around Sheerow, his thumb stroking his breast. 

“I wish Hilda was here,” he mumbled. “She’d know why this was happening. She’d know what to do…”

For a quiet moment, the two simply sat together, taking comfort in the other’s warmth and company. Sheerow’s eyes were drifting closed when suddenly Ravio’s breath hitched. He looked up at his master. 

“Link said he saved the Twilight and Light with Princess Midna, right?”

Sheerow knew it was a rhetorical question but still nodded.

“And he turned to a wolf with the Shadow Crystal. That means when he’s touched by darkness, he doesn’t turn into a spirit like the other Light Dwellers. He’s protected by the deities. They called him the ‘Golden Goddesses’ Chosen One’ and hail him as a great hero. That’s why the Light Spirit is so malicious towards us! It’s protecting _Link._ Or rather, what Link _has_!”

His eyes were wild and his face was caught between a shock and excitement. Sheerow cocked his head to the side.

:: What is it that he has? ::

Ravio broke out into a crooked grin, holding back a barking laugh. 

“Sheerow,” he cried, “He has the fucking _Triforce._ ”

The world seemed to halt as Sheerow watched his master double over in laughter. It was not a fit of mirth, however. He had seen his master do this twice before, a feeling of absolute helplessness and disbelief in his situation being evoked through a fit of hysterics. The first was when they found a Shadow Beast prowling through the woods near their camp. The realization that it was a corrupted citizen sent fear and a deep, dark wave of desperation that drowned his master. The second was when they arrived at the Mirror Chamber only to find the shattered pieces of the gate sparkling in the desert sun like black sand.

However, he could not understand the relativeness of such a reaction to this discovery. The Triforce was the most power substance in any realm, any dimension, any reality. This was a good thing, right? With that much pure magic and divinity, they could easily rebuild the very Mirror Gate and go home at last! Why would this be bad? 

Through his hysterics, Ravio sobbed and choked out more words.

“I can’t do this, Sheerow! I-it’s too much. I-if I syphon any more, I could end up killing someone! I-I can’t control it. Hilda said I needed years more of practice before I could even take a minor seat in the mages’ council and— and she was right! I’m not strong enough for this! I-I can’t do it! We’re going to die here and its all my fault! I’m too weak and I-I failed. I f-failed you. I’m so s-sorry, Sheerow. I can’t do it! I can’t— OW!”

Sheerow’s beak was still securely clamped onto Ravio’s skin as he glared up at him. The Twili’s blood beaded up under his bite but he did not let go.

:: Stop it! ::

Ravio blinked through his tears, his breath still ragged. Sheerow pushed his emotions onto the bard again, hoping against hope that his calmness could sooth his master’s panic attack.

:: There are no benefits to this. You say _if_ you syphon more. Then _don’t._ Simple answer. You say you can’t control that much power. Then _don’t take more than needed._ You say you are not strong enough, yet you have brought us this far with out any true problems. You say Mistress Hilda told you that you needed years more of training before taking a seat in the mages’ council. That is a twisted truth. She had told us one needs years of practice before receiving a seat in the Mages’ Court. She had told us this when you first started your apprenticeship. _Years_ ago. Your words are false, Ravio. You say you cannot, yet you _can._ You say you have failed, yet you _haven’t._ You say that we will die here, but we shall _not._ We _will_ return home, Ravio. We _will._ ::

The bard’s tears fell freely down his cheeks as he sniffled the last of his wailing. He took a deep breath and nodded, finally calming down from his fright. Slowly, Sheerow released his grip on his master’s arm. Small beads of blood swelled from the wound in red blossoms.

:: I’m sorry for hurting you. ::

Ravio gave a soft sigh but shook his head.

“No, you had to. I wouldn’t of listened if you tried to communicate. My mind was too clouded.”

With a gentle swipe of his hand, Ravio wiped the blood from his skin. A flash of black squares danced in jagged movements and revealed smooth flesh upon their departure. 

“Thank you, Sheerow.”

:: Of course, Ravio. ::

There was silence among the two as the bard wiped the last of his tears away. He chuckled softly and his bird glanced up at him.

“Before, that healing spell would have taken an entire drinking song to conjure up.”

Sheerow chirped. 

:: Perhaps we can see more positives come forth from this situation. ::

Ravio wiped his nose with his sleeve and smiled softly.

“Together?”

His feathered friend curled up against him, cooing gently.

:: Always, buddy. ::

——

The summer sun beamed down onto the village of Ordon, hot and burning with no care for the rising humidity. Link dropped the last bag of flour onto Rusl’s porch and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He smiled and placed his hands on his hips, looking proudly at his job well done. 

After months of stale meetings and haloed halls, he was happy to return to farming. He shepherded the goats with Fado, spent the afternoon brushing and milking them, and finally herded them back to the barn with Epona with vigor and speed. Sera was more than eager to hand him some errands to run for her, as well. He had just finished moving sacks of dried goods from the store to the sword master’s home when cry from a baby made him look up.

Uli beamed when she saw him, her new daughter swaddled to her chest. The smile was easily returned by Link.

“Thank you so much, Link,” she said a soft voice. She bounced her infant gently as the cries blabbered off.

“It’s nothing, Uli,” Link said, walking over and gazing at the child. “How’s little Rena doing?”

“She’s as good as gold,” she whispered, the baby gabbing in little squeaks and coos.

Link hummed softly and ran the back of his hand against her small head. Rena’s eyes opened blearily as she looked up at him, her eyes as blue as her mother’s. Link pouted his lips and made a silly face at her, earning a high pitched giggle for his efforts. He grinned, glancing up at Uli. 

“I’m sure she’ll grow up to be just as wonderful as her parents. Heck, no doubt about it.”

Uli chuckled, her face tired but full of content joy. “I’m sure her older brother is sure to shape her future, as well.”

Link smiled, still running his fingers gently across Rena’s hair. “You’re more than right. She’s lucky to have Colin.”

Uli shook her head softly and placed her hand on his cheek. “She is, but I wasn’t talking about Colin.”

Link gave a bashful laugh, looking back down to the baby. The latter’s eyes were closed as she slowly fell asleep from the warmth of the rancher’s hand and the swaying of her mother.

“Thank you kindly, Uli,” Link whispered. “I promise to always be there for her.” He glanced up at her with a small smile. “For all of you.”

Uli returned his smile and ran her thumb across his cheek. 

“I know, sweetie,” she said gently, “I know.”

A screech had both of them turning their heads to the sky. A messenger hawk dived straight down. Link took several steps back and held his arm out for her, the hawk landing on his gauntlet with grace. Around her neck, a parcel with the royal seal hung with pride.

Uli frowned as Link unhooked the letter and ripped it open.

“Another summons?” She asked warily.

Link eyes didn’t leave the page as he scanned the princess’s letter. He sighed and folded it again, shoving it into his pocket.

“Just for a short while,” he promised. “This quest shouldn’t take as long. I’ll be back before the fall, I swear.”

She sighed, looking down at Rena.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful, Link.”

He laughed, running his fingers through his bangs and the hawk waited impatiently.

“I’m always careful, Uli!”

She gave him a look and for a brief second, Link saw Ilia’s scowl. 

“Alright, alright,” he said, his cheeky grin still on his face. “I promise I’ll be careful.”

Uli nodded once, seemingly content but her smile did not return easily. Bidding her and Rena farewell, he took his leave from the town, the hawk still gripping his arm.

…

Ravio was awakened from his slumber by creaking floorboards and footsteps. He groaned and rolled over, causing Sheerow to flap his wings and stumble back. Grumbling an apology, the bard sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Is it still sunlight hours, Shree’?”

His bird flew up to the basement’s ladder and perched himself on a high rung.

:: Yes. Almost twilight, but not quite. ::

Ravio grumbled and snuggled into his pillow, closing his eyes again.

:: He’s coming over. ::

The bard shot up in his bed, eyes wide as Sheerow flew down next to him. Above them, the muffled voice of the Hylian came.

“You awake, Rav?”

The bard hesitated, holding his sheets in fists. Finally, he decided to answer.

“I am now,” he called. “What is it?”

There was more creaking floorboards and footsteps and soon a mess of blond hair as looking down the ladder. 

“Can I come down?”

Ravio scoffed but nodded.

“It’s your house,” he mumbled, “You can do what you want.”

“True,” Link said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “But I gave this room to you and you still deserve privacy. I don’t want to walk in to a naked Twili.”

The bard’s face would of flushed red if he wasn’t a shadow of himself still. He was thankful he wouldn’t be able to show his flustered reactions for at least another hour.

“Don’t lie, Mr. Wolf,” he teased, hoping to throw him off. “You’d love that.”

Link rolled his eyes but smiled. With a swift turn, the Hylian climbed down to face the bard in the darkness.

“I mean,” he drawled, “I guess it don’t matter. I still can’t see anything down here.”

Luckily, Ravio’s smirk was easily translated into his tone. 

“That’s good to know, Mr. Wolf.” He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. “Did you come down for a reason? Or did you just want to wake me up to say hello.”

While the hero was blind in the darkness, the bard was not. He watched in satisfaction as Link smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, his ears twitching as he tried to figure out where Ravio was.

“I mean, I should of said hello first, huh? Some friend I am.” He gave a small laugh. “But I wanted to tell you I received a letter from Zelda.”

Ravio’s heart sunk to his stomach. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Yeah. She was a bit cross with me for not sending a notice before we left, but she added that she assumes it was because I was avoiding a diplomatic dinner. She doesn’t usually follow her complaints with jokes so, it’s save to say she’s over it.”

The bard gave a hum to show he was listening and Link continued.

“She also told me she wants updates. She _really_ wants to know what you’re thinking about doing with the crystal.”

There was silence as blue eyes tried to find green in the black room. Finally, Ravio let out a small sigh.

“I was going to use it to make a spell to track down another gate, but I fear that would be futile. I actually think I found something better, anyway.”

Link quirked his head to the side. 

“Better?”

The bard hummed as he nodded.

“I read the book Shad gave you. There was some pretty interesting things in there.” He stood, smoothing out his undershirt he was sleeping in. “Let me get dressed and I’ll show you upstairs.”

He looked up as Link snorted.

“What?” The bard asked, crossing his arms again.

“You ain’t really naked, are ya?”

“ _No!”_ Ravio squeaked out loudly. “By the stars, Link! Just go upstairs!”

The rancher chuckled as he climbed the ladder. Silently, Sheerow looked up at Ravio with out words. The Twili glared over to him.

“What?!” He hissed.

:: You like him. ::

It was blunt and knowing and all the bard could do was huff and look away. 

“Smug little bastard,” he grumbled.

The bird chirped proudly. After all, a mage could never hide his emotions from his familiar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round of applause for SabineLiebling for guessing it was the triforce! (and also everyone saying anything more than that tiny kiss would be ???- I see ya'll)
> 
> Wow, I wonder what that funky book could possibly bring to the table here 👀


	11. Melody Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio shows his finding to Link and the two don't hesitate to start their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a short chapter after a long wait but I hope ya'll still enjoy! :0)

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Ravio climbed up the ladder with the Kokirian book tucked under his arm. Link had cleared his desk and pulled a spare chair over for the Twili. A mug of something sat on a stack of the rancher’s papers, the drink a pale orange and opaque.

“It’s pumpkin juice,” Link said, seeing Ravio’s nose crinkle as he eyed the glass. “You want some? It’s sweet.”

“I mean, I’m not against it,” the bard said cooly, sitting and placing the book down. “Just as long as it doesn’t have alcohol. I just woke up and would rather not be subject to that this early.”

Link chuckled, grabbing a cup for the Twili and filling it. “No, it’s just pumpkin, I swear.”

He placed it down and Ravio gave him a small thank you, picking the glass up with two hands cupped around it. The rancher couldn’t help his smile as he watched the bard sniff the drink, eyebrows furrowed and nose twitching. Hesitantly, Ravio took a small sip. Link waited, tilting his head slightly. With a tiny lick of his lips, the bard smiled and took another sip.

“It’s good,” he concluded. 

Link let out a small breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Good, I’m glad you like it.”

Ravio gave a soft hum as he drank. Link plopped himself down in the other seat and took a swig of his own.

“So, what did you find?” 

The bard cleared his throat as he placed the mug down and opened the book. He flipped through a few pages until he landed on one that was full of diagrams that made no sense to the rancher. 

“The Kokiri apparently had a huge collection of songs,” Ravio started, “They had some kind of magic to them. This author called it melody spells. There was one main one that was used to communicate across long distances, even across dimensions. The author also cites other songs that are rumored to be similar: songs that can control the weather, songs that can move the heaviest of stone, and even songs that can change the flow of time.”

He flipped through to another page, this one filled with illustrations. Small fairies held long strands of grass in their slender arms, the plants weaving around as the patterned boarder. The image in the center was of a girl playing a flute, her eyes closed as she sat on a stump. Above her head was a gem of some sort, green and glittering with gold wrapped around it. On either side of it were the familiar symbols of the Zora and the Gorons. 

“Another book you had talked about three spiritual stones that are used to open the door to the Sacred Realm,” Ravio said, drumming his fingers against the table. “Apparently the Zora Sapphire, Goron Ruby and Kokiri Emerald.”

Link glanced up at him. The bard’s nose was twitching and his brow was furrowed. 

“But, there was a second piece,” he continued, “Or rather, a fourth. There’s three gems so… Anyway, the other part of the key to the door was a song.”

Link nodded, knowing this. That part was from _his_ books, after all. 

“What are you getting at, Rabbit?”

He watched green eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they glared down, nose crinkling again as the bard thought.

“I’m saying that perhaps, if a song can open a door to the Sacred Realm, what is there to say there’s not a song that can lead to the Twilight Realm?”

Link leaned back in his seat, considering the bard’s words for a moment. It wasn’t a bad theory. In fact, that’s how the Howling Stones worked, right? His duets with the Hero’s Shade definitely would have to fit into the category of ‘magical’. Dead guys coming forth in the form of a golden wolves and teaching sword techniques didn’t really fit into the ‘normal everyday stuff’ category.

However, that was more in his mind, right? A meditative state that intertwined with the Hero’s Spirit. After his mentor would bid him farewell after their training, he’d wake up on the ground. Midna never said anything about it, usually huffing as if he was sleeping on the job. It was more of a dream state than an actual shift in dimensions. 

Although, dreams don’t usually hurt. His muscles were always sore by the time he fully learned a hidden skill. Not to mention the Shade’s shield blows definitely packed a punch…

“Okay,” he drawled, his head starting to hurt. “But, that’s with the three spiritual stones. You suggesting we go out and find ‘em?”

Ravio shook his head. “Not quite. But, we do need to find that song. If it exists, of course.”

Link nodded slowly. It was a start. “Alright. So, what’s your plan?”

The bard pursed his lips, fingers drumming slightly faster against the desk. Suddenly, his face lit up and he looked up at the Hylian, a new sense of excitement in his voice.

“You said you saw a symbol in the woods that made you research the Kokiri, right? Why don’t we go check there first? Perhaps that was a marker for something hidden there!”

His green eyes seemed to glimmer and Link found himself grinning. Ravio’s joy seemed to be as contagious as cucco pox. The way the edges of his eyes crinkled and his cheeks pinked didn’t help either. 

“Sounds good to me,” the Hylian said. “We can leave now, if you want. You know, since it’s night time an’ all.”

Ravio nodded franticly, finally ready to _do_ after months of fruitless endeavors. Without another word, he knocked back the last of his pumpkin drink and tossed the cup into the wash basin. Link watched in amusement as the bard hastily strapped his lute onto his back and pulled his boots on.

“Come on, come on!” The bard said excitedly. “Get your butt into high gear, Mr. Wolf!”

Link laughed aloud as Ravio darted out of the house like a child going after a puppy, his white bird swooping down after him.

…

As they made their way through the wood, Ravio’s spirits only lifted higher. He hummed as he walked, a bouncing spring in his steps. 

“Gods, I haven’t felt this good in months,” he remarked, spinning to face Link as he walked backwards. “It’s all thanks to you, Mr. Hero."

The rancher chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The bard spun again, facing forwards once more. Sheerow was flying high above them, lazily gliding through the night sky. As the crickets and cicadas played their summer symphony, frogs sang out, occasionally accompanied by a hooting owl. The moonlight illuminated their path, bathing everything in her silver blanket.

“You know,” Link said, causing the bard to look back at him with those emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle as he grinned. “I’ve always been taught that the nighttime was filled with dangers. And I’ve seen first hand the evils of darkness. But this?” He gestured to the thickening forest around them. “This is beautiful.”

Ravio laughed, dancing as he walked. “It’s not like sun isn’t just a star, just closer. If you think about it, night is the default. Besides…” 

He twirled, taking Link’s hand in his. 

“… You have to have both day and night to have the twilight. One is not pure good and one is not pure bad. There’s a balance. That’s what makes my home so special. It’s the golden middle, the bridge that connects the realms.”

Link hummed, smiling as Ravio spun himself under his arm only to spin back again. 

The Twili’s hand left his abruptly, the bard’s face going pale and his high energy dropping like a stone in the stream. His shoulders tensed as his eyes became those of the desert hare’s again.

“What’s wrong?” Link asked, concern flooding his chest and his hand ready to go to his sword.

Ravio was silent. His eyes were locked on the path to Faron’s Spring, his hands in trembling fists by his sides.

“Rav?” 

The rancher took a careful step forwards, his hand reaching out to the bard.

“Ravio,” Link said, eyebrows furrowing. 

As soon as his fingers touched the Twili’s, Ravio flinched harshly, snapping his hand away. His lips were quivering. Hylian ears twitched as he realized the bard was muttering something over and over again. 

_“I did not taint the light. I didn’t do it. I didn’t taint the light.”_

His voice was only a breath, his eyes not seeing as they filled with tears.

“Ravio,” Link tried again, this time stepping in front of the bard to make him look up. 

With his vision of the Light Spirit severed, Ravio’s mind was brought back to him. He choked back a sob, squeezing his eyes shut as he curled into himself.

“Hey, hey, whoa,” the rancher said, pulling his arms around the Twili and holding him tightly. “Calm down, you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Ravio whispered, his body trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Link shushed him again, rubbing his hand across his back in slow circles. He glanced over his shoulder as the bard cowered into his chest. The gentle lapping of waves splashed against the silent shores, the fairies that he freed skidding across the water like dragonflies with their soft pink glow. 

He could feel Faron’s warm presence. 

His eyes glanced over at the quivering mess in his arms, the pieces falling together. He saw it. He saw Midna’s pale body near death as she clutched to his back, each gasping breath racked with pain as he raced across Hyrule Field. He saw the purification of the cursed Twilit blights, his own jaws ripping into the insects to collect the sacred tears they stole. He saw Lanaryu’s eyes filled with fury as they stretched their gaping maw, their fangs of pure light as they attacked Zant, only for the princess of the twilight’s cry to pierce through the cave instead. 

He heard the bitter voice of the Light Spirit still echoing in his mind.

_“…The Twilight… it is a place...where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell…”_

He let out a breath and closed his eyes, leaning his nose into black hair. Silently, he prayed to the land’s deity, the second god that called upon him, the guardian that gifted him the tunic of the legendary hero.

_Please,_ he begged, _Don’t hurt this one. I need him, just as I needed Midna. Please._

Ravio’s sobs slowed, his shaking starting to quell. Link hugged him close as the warm presence of the spirit receded. They stayed that way for a few moments as the bard tears dried. Fireflies danced around them, their yellow lights fading in and out as Ravio’s breathing evened out.

“You’re okay,” the hero mumbled into his hair. “I’ve got you.”

A small sigh left the Twili. Slender arms wrapped around Link’s body, hugging to him with weak desperation. 

“Thank you, Link,” he whispered.

The rancher smiled, letting Ravio pull away when he was ready. When he did, the bard cleared his throat and looked away, his cheeks rosy. 

“Well,” he said, turning away from Link and walking back on track. “Let’s go find that marker.”

With a wary smile and a small shake of his head, the rancher followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Look at this amazing art that irllink made for chapter 9!!!](https://twitter.com/lovecoloredward/status/1280353619431260160?s=21)
> 
> It's so beautiful and ahh Thank you so much! I love everything about it ;-;   
> (And a shout out to [Farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumbr.com/) for showing me how to link to things)
> 
> Rereading this, I realized it might seem like the pumpkin juice had some weird effect on Ravio- it doesn't. I wanted to show that domestic feeling of sharing something you love with someone important and having them like it too  
> I love you all and you'll get the next chapter soon :')


	12. Lost (in the) Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bard and the hero continue their exciting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue Frozen 2 soundtrack*

“What is that?”

Link turned to see what Ravio was referring to. The bard was studying a familiar rock with a hollow carved into it like an eye.

“It’s a Howling Stone,” Link said, turning back to the dark cavern that led to the Lost Woods.

The forest was difficult to navigate in the daytime and he needed a plan for traversing it in the dark. The last time he was the woods after nightfall, that imp almost killed him and Midna with those thrice-damned puppets. 

Naturally, after their excitement with Faron, he figured the bard would need a break. He tried to make the Twili sit for a bit, even offered to call it a night. However, Ravio pushed ahead, more determined than before. 

Getting the Twili to the entrance of the sacred grove was easier than expected. Link offered his shadow again, figuring this time, because it was night, Ravio would accept. However, the bard refused immediately, fiddling with his tunic as he did. Link didn’t push. The guy was having a rough night as it was; he didn’t need to add to it. So, Link climbed around the gorge, using the thick vines as a guide. When he finally got to the landing, a cloud of black squares and diamonds fluttered and Ravio appeared beside him. The bard had snickered when the rancher jumped, the latter completely forgetting about the former’s abilities. 

“That doesn’t explain anything to me,” Ravio said, drawing Link back to the present, his hands going to his hips. “What’s a Howling Stone?”

The rancher blinked. Didn’t he explain them before? He glanced back. The Twili stared at him, waiting for an answer.

“The wind would whistle through them and if I was a wolf, I’d howl the song back to it.”

Ravio cocked his head to the side and Link continued.

“When I did, I would see a golden wolf and we’d howl together. Later, I’d find the wolf again and I’d enter a dreamscape and, uh…”

He trailed off as Ravio stared at him with an unnerving yet unreadable expression.

“And a ghost of my ancestor would teach me some sword moves,” he finished, turning away from the bard with warm cheeks. “It sounds really silly when I say it aloud, don’t it?”

“This happened more than once?”

Link glanced back. The bard was crouched next to the stone, his eyes lock on it and his fingers running along its carved eye.

“Yeah,” the rancher said, “There’s other stones that would whistle different songs.”

“How many more?”

Link shrugged. “About six. No wait, seven. There’s a different type in there.”

He pointed to the Lost Woods. Ravio’s gaze was still fixed on the stone, eyes narrowed as if threatening the rock to spill its secrets.

“But,” the rancher said, gaining the bard’s attention again, “They all stopped whistling after the Shade left. I don’t remember their songs.”

Ravio frowned, grumbling as he glared at the stone again. He stayed there for a few more moments, squatting as he looked over the rock. He ran a finger around the rim of the opening, circling slowly and then again with a bit more speed.

“What are you doing?” Link asked.

“You know when you run your finger against a wine glass and it makes that ringing noise?”

“Oh.” 

Link had to admit, that did make a _little_ sense. However, the stone was rock, not thin glass. So, as expected, Ravio did not get the stone to whistle with his movements. He cursed lowly and stood, crossing his arms.

“Sorry,” Link said, getting his attention again. “I thought I told you before, when we were at the house.”

Ravio shook his head. “It’s fine. I was in a rush to get out anyway.” 

He smiled weakly and walked past Link to the entrance. 

“C’mon, Mr. Wolf,” he said, waving his hand to the forest. “We ain’t got all night.”

“Actually,” Link quipped as he walked with the bard, “We do.”

“Technicalities,” the other teased, glancing up him.

As soon as they passed the threshold into the forest, the sounds of the natural world seemed to be muffled by their dense surroundings. Sheerow quickly dropped from the air and glided swiftly onto Ravio’s shoulder. The bard gave him a reassuring stroke on his crest as he looked up at Link.

“Don’t leave my side,” the Hylian ordered, his hands already ready to draw any of his weapons.

“Oh, won’t dream of it,” Ravio replied, a grin finding his lips. “A big, strong bodyguard such as yourself is hard to come by these days, Mr. Hero.”

Link let himself laugh, shaking his head. 

As they walked, the torches around them flickered and crackled like voiceless dancers. They passed the second Howling Stone, its song as silent as its brother. More than once, Ravio would see a figure in the corner of his eye, only to turn and see nothing there. Sheerow migrated from his shoulder to his cloak, snuggling as close as he could to the bard’s chest for safety. 

Eyes of unknown watchers blinked among the foliage. Leaves would rustle as unseen fae darted past them. Echoing his bird’s movements, Ravio found himself gravitating closer to Link and nearly grabbing his arm more than once. By the fifth time his hand raised in fear, the Hylian figured he had enough. Before the bard could pull his hand back to his side, Link took it. 

With their fingers interlocked and the hero leading them deeper in, the two finally found themselves in a clearing. The firelight that surround them was dimmer than the rest of the forest, the oil in the pans seemingly dwindling down to only fumes. In the near center of the small meadow was a stump, not unlike the one in the flute girl illustration. On top, carved in to the rings, was the symbol of the Kokiri with a deep red varnish.

“That’s what I found,” Link said, guiding Ravio to it. “I’ve seen that mark before at a temple but I never really knew what it was.”

His hand left the bard’s as he squatted next to the stump. 

“But that’s not what made me want to look it up,” he continued. “It was this.”

Ravio knelt down in the grass next to him, watching as the rancher pulled back spindling weeds that hugged against the bark. The bard leaned down, eyebrows furrowed. In the dark, gnarled side of the tree was a carving, a crude drawing of two figures with fairy orbs along side four… other people?

“That’s weird,” Ravio mumbled, running his finger down a deep cut. “The carving on top is so skilled but this is…”

“I think something is buried here,” Link said after the bard trailed off. 

Before the rancher could even brush away some dirt, the horribly familiar sound of trumpets blared through the night air. The Twili shot up, eyes wild as he spun around to find the source. Link cursed, pulling his blade out as he stood in front of Ravio. Clattering down from the trees, wicked marionettes with wide smiles and empty eyes jumped before them. Ravio shrieked as the first one swiped at him with its razored claws, nearly getting caught against the strings of another as he stumbled back. With a flash of black energy, the Twili blew the two away, dark lines of lightning shattering against their wooden frames. Link’s blade whistled through the air as he sliced through three more. Just as they deflected another that struck forwards, the fallen puppets rose back up.

“Shit,” Link growled, swinging his blade as another trio of marionettes fell from the forest’s canopy. “We have to get out of here. They won’t stop.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Ravio yelled, dodging a wooden fist. 

The bard clutched Sheerow to his chest as he started to run, Link hot on his heels. The puppets danced after them, the imp’s trumpet sounding through the forest like a war bugle. Ravio dared a glance behind them as the shrill cry of a child screamed after them. Atop a mushroom shelf stood a skullkid in a mad tantrum. Its face was twisted into rage, its trumpet clutched in its fist as it stomped and yelled.

“You stole his face! You stole his clothes! You stole his sword! You _can’t steal anymore!_ ”

Link grabbed Ravio’s arm and pulled him back, just narrowly saving him from a puppet’s ambush attack. They switched course, sprinting deeper into the woods as the imp continued to screech and play its trumpet. The two stopped short as yet another exit was blocked before them. The hero cursed again, his sword raised to defend and his arm holding the bard behind him. 

“L-Link,” Ravio whispered, voice trembling.

“I’m working on it,” Link growled.

More marionettes stalked towards, their grins stained red in the firelight. A quick glance to either side had their hopes squashed further. They were surrounded. With one last bellow of the imp’s trumpets, the marionettes closed it. The Twili grabbed onto the Hylian’s arm and pull him close, pressing his body against him.

Link’s eyes widened as his body sunk into darkness, the familiar sensation of transformation flooding around him. The woods dissolved into darkness as the sounds of the Lost Woods faded and the calls of crickets and cicadas lulled back into existence. His feet touched the floor house as paws.

On his back, the bard’s breathing was heavy, his body trembling. Ravio’s grip around the rancher did not slack despite the warp spell’s completion. Link sighed in relief and laid down, placing his head between his paws. 

“Are you okay…?”

Link looked up. Ravio’s voice was soft and weak, his face dimmed with exhaustion. Link nodded and Ravio let out a long breath, dropping his head into the wolf’s fur.

“Good…”

The bard breath was slow and steady against Link’s pelt. His shoulders were dropped and his body was heavy. The rancher pressed his nose against his cheek gently, earning a lazy pat from the Twili.

“I never moved… more than myself and Sheerow before,” Ravio slowly explained, his face still buried in Link’s fur.

Link nodded but pressed his nose against him again.

“I’m fine,” the bard groaned with a throughly muffled voice. “Just… just drained.”

The fur beneath him chanced to coarse fabric, yet Ravio did not pull away. A gentle hand ran through his hair, brushing a black lock behind his ear. He closed his eyes and let himself be picked up, too exhausted to argue as Link carried him. He sighed when he realized he was laid down on a bed. He felt Sheerow wiggle out from his robes followed by the cool air on his skin as his cloak was pulled off. He finally cracked open his eyes as he felt his boots being tugged off. 

“What’re you doing…?” 

Link hummed softly before looking at him. “I don’t want you getting dirt in my bed, Rabbit.”

“That’s… That’s fair…” 

His eyes were too heavy to stay open for long. The pillow under his head was cozy and a soft blanket was pulled over him. Link ran his hand through his hair again and he let out a content sigh. 

“Don’t leave…” He muttered, leaning into Link’s touch.

“I’m not going anywhere,” the rancher assured.

“Good…”

Link watched as Ravio’s breathing evened out into a gently rhythm, his head lulling to the side as he feel asleep. Sheerow, perched on the headrest, cocked his head as the rancher stood.

“I just have to write something,” Link said quietly, answering the birds unvoiced question.

Sheerow settled against the wood as he watched over the sleeping bard, letting the Hylian to his business.

——

A gentle rapping at her window rose the princess from her bed. When she pushed the glass open, a messenger hawk hopped in. Around his neck was a worn but sturdy satchel, a bit of blue twine securing it in place.

“That boy just doesn’t understand normal human hours, does he?” Zelda sighed, taking Link’s message from the bird. 

She walked to her desk, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She picked out a bit of dried meat from a jar and coaxed the hawk to her. He happily obliged, taking the treat and roosting at her side. Yawning, she sat and opened his letter. She scanned the page, furrowing her brow as she read.

“…Melody Spells?”

The hawk picked at his treat as the princess muttered to herself.

“Is he’s talking about the… Song of Time?”

Zelda gasped, a large grin finding her face. The hawk watched her with interest as she took a fresh sheet of paper from her drawer and dipped her quill. 

“I think it’s time our hero brings in our guests, don’t you agree?”

The hawk chittered as she quickly wrote. She smiled as she finished her letter, fanning the ink. With another treat for the bird, Zelda tied the satchel to him again. 

As she watched the raptor take off into the sky, her smile never dimmed. The horizon was pale as the dawn broke and the princess felt a cool whisper in the golden hours. She clutched her hand to her chest, the smell of jasmine hushed and far away.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered as the night made way to dawn, “I’ll see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I'm not too jazz about this chapter but it had to be done >_>
> 
> [This](https://www.zeldadungeon.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Link-and-Skull-Kid.jpg) is the drawing that's on the stump. It's from the end of Major's Mask if ya'll didn't play that game. OoT/MM Link draws it with Skull Kid and it's shown after the credits.
> 
> Also! [irllink drew the boys again!](https://irllinkart.tumblr.com/post/623195585761214465/some-art-for-this-fic-that-im-in-love-with) Thank you so so much! I love them <3 ;-; Ya'll are too good for me


	13. I wanna hear you sing, Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twili regains his magic in the arms of the Hylian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter is just smut. I'm making it its own chapter without much plot incase anyone wants to skip it *shrug*   
> Other than that, enjoy! ;)

Ravio leaned his head against the solid pillow he was curled against. It was warm with a soft rhythm pulsing from it like a gentle drumbeat. He took a deep breath through his nose and smiled, nuzzling deeper into the cloth. The sent of hay and cedar mixed with pumpkin and earth, mingling together in a delightful perfume that was near intoxicating. He gave a pleased hum as he exhaled.

“Are you going to wake up or are you just going to lay here and smell me all day?”

Ravio’s eyes shot open as Link voice rumbled against him. Green flooded his vision as the bard realized the pillow he was curled against was the hero’s chest, his fingers tangled in the Hylian’s tunic.

“Link?”

Fingers gently weaved through his black hair as Link hummed in acknowledgment.

“You pushed yourself too hard last night. I let you sleep in my bed for a while,” the rancher explained, seemingly unaware of the Twili’s raising temperature as he played with his hair. “But I carried you down here when the sun started to come up. I tried to leave but you kind of had a death grip on me.”

Ravio sighed and closed his eyes again. Link’s one arm was around his waist while the other was draped across his shoulders. He didn’t sound particularly bothered by this situation.

“Sorry,” Ravio mumbled, “I never really did that before. Teleporting another person, I mean.”

“Don’t apologize,” Link chided gently, “You got us home safely. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Ravio was silent as he listened to the Hylian’s heartbeat and gentle breathing. _Okay_ was a general term. If feeling like a hollowed out rock that’s been send to the depths of the ocean to drift down with deeply weighting weakness was _okay_ then, yes, he was okay. However, if _okay_ meant having a healthy amount of energy and being able to stand and walk around with a body that he could transverse the Light Realm in, then no, he wasn’t okay.

Yet, as the hero’s arms held him close, the bard figured that, maybe, possibly, he was going to be.

“You said you drained yourself,” Link said softly.

Ravio sighed again, nuzzling his face against Link’s chest again. “Yes.”

“Let me help you.”

The bard couldn’t help but snort. “Sorry, Mr. Hero, but it’s going to take a lot more than a little kiss to help me this time.”

Link’s fingers tangled into black hair as his breath tickled against the bard’s ear.

“I know,” he mumbled.

Ravio’s breath was caught as Link pressed a sweet kiss against his temple.

“I don’t want you to think you have to do this,” Ravio said quietly, fighting back a smile.

“I know I don’t have to,” Link assured, “But I want to.”

Ravio lifted his head and looked at the hero’s face, mere centimeters from his own now. Even in the dark, Link’s eyes were bright and attentive, gazing into green with something so soft, so gentle, that the Twili couldn’t help but let his smile come forth.

“Then how can I resist?”

He pressed his lips against the rancher’s, kissing him slowly at first to test the waters. Link’s eyes fluttered closed as Ravio placed on hand on his cheek and the other on his chest, feeling how the hero’s heart drummed quicker. He could feel the warm energy of joy and dull sliver of lust that pooled from the Hylian. Ravio smirked against Link’s lips, pushing just a hair further and parting his lips. Link immediately reciprocated, his tongue moving with Ravio’s as the bard relaxed against him.

Tender hands slid under Link’s tunic, coaxing the Hylian to shed his layers. Ravio’s undershirt was discarded as well, their clothes collecting to small pile next to the bed until they were both down to just their under shorts. Link sat cross legged as Ravio climbed onto his lap, the bard giving teasing kisses and nips to the hero’s jaw and neck after he settled against him.

Link settled his hands on Ravio’s hips as he claimed the latter’s mouth with his, earning soft moans and gentle nudges. As the bard bit down on the rancher’s lip, he ground his hips forward. He smirked as Link’s groan was muffled between them. He pulled his lips away from him, the Hylian’s mouth still parted and lips swollen as he gazed at the Twili.

“You’re holding back, Mr. Hero” Ravio teased, rubbing his nose against the other’s. “I’m not as fragile as I look.”

Link chuckled lightly. “How much more do you want, Rabbit?”

A shiver ran down Ravio’s spine. He leaned forward, his lips barely touching Link’s as he spoke in a low whisper.

“I want it all, Link.”

The hero closed the distance between them, his kisses hungry and fierce now. Ravio moaned as eager hands pulled his shorts down, helping him by kicking them off and adding them to the pile. Link’s hand wrapped around the bard’s cock, giving long strokes as Ravio’s hips moved against him.

His breath was getting heavier and his face was burning, but Ravio had done this plenty of times before. He knew how to get the most out of what he wanted. His fingers tangled into blond locks and he leaned against Link, moaning softly into his ear as he did. He closed his eyes as he felt the pure lust and pleasure that pulsed from the hero’s heart, the holy Triforce making the usually warm power flaming hot. He just needed to keep a clear mind and tip the Hylian over the edge first.

Link grazed his teeth against Ravio’s neck, almost threateningly. The bard’s breath hitched and his pulse jumped, his mind reeling back to that night in the cave. But that was a dream, and this was most definitely real.

He couldn’t find himself more pleased with that fact.

He couldn’t hold back his gasp as the rancher picked up his pace nor could he still his hips from thrusting against his hand. Link ran his nails down his back, pulling him tightly against him as he did. Ravio let out a loud cry, throwing his head back as Link bit his shoulder. He fisted blond hair as he trapped the hero against him.

“L-Link,” he cried.

Blue eye gazed up at him, half-lidded and dark with lust. He gasped as the rancher’s hand stroked him faster, keeping eye contact as long as he could before squeezing his eyes shut.

“I wanna hear you sing, Rabbit,” Link muttered against his skin.

Ravio’s eyes rolled back as Link ran his thumb across his tip, smearing the small bead of pre-cum that he already coaxed from the Twili.

“If you wanna hear me sing, Mr. Wolf, you’re going to have to do better than that,” Ravio quipped, refusing to lose himself.

Link’s hand left his cock and he bit back an annoyed whine. With a dark chuckle, the hero teased at his neck again, licking slow circles under his ear before biting down gently.

Suddenly, with the force of a warrior, Ravio was pinned down on his back, one of the hero’s hands holding his wrists down above his head. The bard whimpered as Link returned his attention to his previous ministrations. Their lips locked again, Ravio bitting and sucking Link’s lower lip as he tried to keep his head. He _refused_ to be the first to finish but that damn rancher was making it rather difficult.

The hand that was pinning Ravio’s wrists pulled away, traveling down the Twili’s chest. A harsh pinch at his nipple had him bucking, cursing himself for having such a sensitivity. Link hummed against his mouth, no doubt smirking at his discovery. A calloused thumb circled and flicked the nub as his other hand slowed. Ravio pulled his lips away from Link’s, turning his head to the side as he let a slue of curses slide from his mouth.

Link shuffled down, sending kisses down the bard’s chest until he latched onto the other nipple. Link returned to his previous speed of stroking while suckling and nipping him. The sporadic changes caught the Twili off guard, pulling another cry from his throat.

“Still not singing, huh?” Link teased, his voice a low rumble from his chest and his lips brushing against Ravio’s burning flesh as he spoke.

“Ah… if you really— _oh, fuck_ —want to, you can— ahh—…” Ravio tried, eyes tearing as he struggled to hold himself together. “In my bag,” he finally choked out.

It was almost painful when Link’s hands pulled away from him but it let him regain his thoughts. The Hylian dug through his satchel and grabbed the bottle of lube he knew the bard wanted.

“You sure?” He asked, his breath heavy and uneven.

_Good,_ Ravio thought as he took a deep breath and relaxed, _I still have a chance._

“Yes, Link,” he cooed, “I’m sure.”

There was a slight pause, causing Ravio double guess himself. He didn’t push too far, right?

“Unless you don’t want to,” he added hastily, “I mean, you don’t have to- Ah!”

He was cut off by a sudden hot mouth enveloping him. Link ran his tongue over the tip of his cock as Ravio’s vision spun. His legs trembled as the hero sucked him, small whimpers leaving him as he felt himself dip into a euphoric state of bliss. A warm, wet finger traced down to his entrance and Ravio lost all hope of being able to hold himself back.

He let out a high pitched keen as Link pressed his first finger into him. The Hylian hummed in pride and praise, the vibrations from his throat causing the bard bubble more curses out.

By the time Link’s third finger entered him, his eyes were rolled back and his words unintelligible. Link’s mouth left him with a lewd slurp, his tongue dragging up his vein before he pulled away fully.

“I’m going to ask you one last time, Ravio,” Link said slowly, “Are you sure?”

The bard blinked, trying to clear his vision to no avail.

“Yes,” he breathed, trying to sound as sure as he felt despite his weak voice. “I want this. I want _you._ ”

His leg’s were pushed up as Link leaned over him, those blue eyes dark and a beautiful smile on his lips. Ravio moaned as the rancher kissed him deeply. The bard wrapped his arms around him, trembling as Link entered him. Those possessive kisses from before were softer yet still intense as the hero waited for Ravio to relax. The first few thrusts were slow and careful, effectively making the Twili melt in the hero’s arms.

“Please,” Ravio whined, “More.”

Link kissed him again before pressing their foreheads together.

“Anything for you,” he whispered.

And Ravio _sang_. Link didn’t hold back as he laid claim on the bard’s body, pulling an unending song of moans and cries from him. The Twili’s eyes teared as he shut them, his back arching and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Link groaned, gritting his teeth as Ravio tightened around him. Blunt fingernails dug into his back as a bright orange glow gleamed under the bard’s tightly closed eyelids.

“L-Link!”

Ravio screamed his name as he came, head lulling back as the hero kissed his neck as he rode the last of his orgasm. Link gave a broken moan against his skin as he followed, his fists twisting the sheets into knots before slowly relaxing.

He breathed out a heavy sigh, leaning his forehead against Ravio’s again. Between shallow pants, the bard gave a soft hum. Link gazed into his green eyes, a tired grin finding his face. He placed a small kiss against the spent Twili’s cheek, carefully pulling out as he did.

In the blissful aftermath, Link hugged Ravio close to him. The bard snuggled against him, humming happily as mind still floated in the afterglow. The rancher’s gentle touch returned to his hair as his other arm wrapped around Ravio’s waist once again. In the hero’s arms, the bard found himself drifting, the heartbeat under his ear a gently drum that lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently smut is really hard for me to write. Who knew? Me. I knew. (Why did I make a fic that was based on sex magic then? Don't ask me.)
> 
> Next chapter might be delayed further because apparently my area's quarantine is letting up a little bit and I might be returning to work (keyword: might)


	14. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bard and rancher get some good news from the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gordan Ramsy voice: Finally, some good fucking news.
> 
> Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy!

_Link-_

_Your report has been well received. You are to return to Castle Town at once along with the Twili._

_I am more than please to inform you that there are ancient records of such songs, or ‘Melody Spells’ as you referred. One in particular that I am sure would be of interest is the Song of Time; It is the song that is said to open the gate to the Sacred Realm along side the Spiritual Stones. I have sent orders to my scribes to translate it, as well as a selection of other songs I hope will be helpful, into readable music sheets. If my timing is correct, they shall be ready upon your arrival._

_However, I am not entirely convinced these sacred songs will be able to obtain their full effects without an instrument crafted by the gods. There are multiple instruments that are said to harness these powers, but one of which was said to be held by your ancestor- The Hero of Time. It is a small flute, believed to be blue with the royal crest upon its mouth piece, appropriately called the Ocarina of Time. Unfortunately, our records of this instrument’s whereabouts are dated to the time before the expulsion of Ganondorf and are no longer accurate. I believe the previous hero had it in his possession until his day of falling. If my theory is correct, the hero’s ocarina is hidden within his grave. If you find the ocarina, you will be able to harness the full potential of these songs, I have no doubts about it._

_I pray these findings with bring forth any new information that we can use to communicate or travel to our sister Realm. Though I am aware of your ability to adapt to any hardship, I hope you are prepared for the inevitable events that will occur if these endeavors provide fruitful._

_-Princess Zelda_

_P.S_

_The dinner you gracefully avoided has been postponed. I had taken your advice to ‘break my policy against fun’ and ‘get out of a snooze fest’ by utilizing my political power. You’ll be glad to know I have rescheduled so that your audience will be unavoidable._

…

Link reread the princess’s letter for the hundredth time, actively ignoring the post script that made him scowl upon first seeing it. Zelda’s usually immaculate handwriting was rushed and, by the speed of her reply, she was on her toes waiting for them to arrive as soon as humanly possible. Unfortunately for her, Ravio was still asleep downstairs and the sun wasn’t going to set for hours. He debated on wake the bard, but with one look at the peaceful slumber he was in, he figured he could use the rest.

He sat at his desk, bitting the inside of his cheek as he mulled over the new information. It was almost unbelievable that Ravio’s theory sparked such a response from the princess. Even more so that they had tangible records of the actual songs.

And while that was all fine and dandy, one point glared at him like a charged beamos: _digging up_ the ocarina. Grave robbing his mentor _really_ didn’t seem like a good idea, but if Zelda said it was their best bet, he supposed he had no other choice. Can the Shade come back to haunt him even though he said his soul was finally at rest? Link rubbed the back of his head as a phantom pain reminded him of the first (and last) time he insulted the green tunic in front of the passed hero. (Who knew skeletal hands could still smack someone upside the head?) If he got that pissy about a dumb outfit, how the hell would he react to disturbing the dead?

He shook his head and tapped his fingers as he reread the last paragraph before the princess’s signature. It was completely unusual for her to be so vague, especially when it came to danger. That’s what she was warning about, right?

Before he could come up with any more theories about what in Naryu’s name she meant, the sound of a lute being tuned floated up from the basement. He smiled, listening as Ravio plucked out a tinkling melody. Placing the letter on his desk, he leaned back in his chair and tried to let the bard’s music take his focus.

The tremolos and trills of strings couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. Thankfully, it drifted to lighter things. His thought back to times past long since passed, to spring days spent laying in the grass as Ilia weaved daisy chains. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the games they’d play when the air became too cold in the winter months and they would sit by the fire. Mayor Bo made the best hot cocoa. He recalled the first time he went to the far woods with Rusl, how the sunlight had trickled through the dense green leaves in golden beams. They had sat at the edge of Faron’s spring as the twilight hours approached, just as they had the night before his life changed. How different it all was back then.

His eyes opened when he realized the melody grew silent. His ears twitched as he tried to hear any movement at all, only to come up with more silence. He stood and stretched, figuring now was as good of time as any to talk to Ravio.

The letter would make the bard ecstatic. No doubt he’d scrunch up his nose while he read it, just as he did with the Kokiri book. Hopefully his eyes will light up, his lips parting with a small gasp. Then he’d look up at Link with those emerald eyes and a toothy grin, one that showed those adorable bucked teeth. Link made his way down the ladder, not realizing he was grinning himself.

The bard was sitting on his bed, the lute across his lap. A lantern was lit on the shelf, sending small flickers of orange and gold across the room. Sheerow was asleep on one of the pillows, snuggled up like a hen with chicks. Ravio glanced up at Link.

“What time is it?”

Link paused at the question, cocking his head to the side. “Uh, a quarter past three, I think.”

Ravio pouted.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s still sunlight hours,” the Twili muttered.

“Yup, it is,” Link drawled.

Ravio glared down at his lute, his fingers running across the wooden frame. His eyebrows were furrowed. Link gave a small hum and sat next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. Ravio leaned against him, breathing out a small sigh. He was still in his undershirt, the loose linen around the neck line pulled to one side, leaving his shoulder exposed. Link traced his finger gently across his skin, connecting the sparse freckles. As he made constellations of the bard’s flesh, the latter let out a small laugh.

“That tickles, you know,” he muttered, snuggling his face into Link’s neck.

The rancher chuckled quietly as he dropped his hand away. “Sorry. Wasn’t thinking.”

There was a pause.

“I like them,” Link said, “your freckles, I mean. They’re like little stars.”

Ravio snorted, looking up at him. “Thank you. I always knew I was a celestial being.”

Link grinned. “You definitely are otherworldly, Rav.”

“Almost like I’m from some other dimension,” the Twili quipped.

“Even if you weren’t,” the Hylian teased, “I’d still think you’re divine.”

Ravio gave him that grin he wanted. His eyes glimmered in the lantern light, the edges crinkled along with his nose, his cheeks rosy with a blush. Without a second thought, Link kissed him. The bard made a small sound of surprise but quickly melted against him, kissing back with his arms around the rancher’s neck. Pulling away just a few centimeters, Ravio giggled.

“You taste like pumpkin juice,” he said with a smile.

“And apples?”

“Hm? I didn’t taste apples.”

“Maybe you should try again then. Just to make sure.”

Ravio’s giggle was muffled against Link’s lips as they kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed.

“Alright, Mr. Wolf,” Ravio said breathlessly as he pulled away again. “You’re distracting me. Did you come down here for a reason? Or am I just that irresistible?”

Link hummed and gave one more quick peck to his cheek before answering. “I got a letter from Zelda. She wants us back in Castle Town. You really should read her message yourself though.”

He gave another quick kiss before he continued.

“What am I distracting you from?”

“Practicing.”

Link hummed. Another kiss.

“I’m serious,” the bard whined, though his tone told otherwise. “And where’s this letter?”

Link opened his mouth only to close it again. He left it upstairs. Ravio sighed and shook his head, smiling.

“I guess I’m not the only one distracted,” he said sweetly.

The rancher grinned. He leaned in for yet another kiss when Sheerow crowed at them. Both men turned and looked at him, Link in surprise and Ravio more in embarrassment.

“We weren’t doing anything, I swear,” the bard defended quickly.

Sheerow shook out his wings, supposedly communicating something Link couldn’t decipher. Ravio’s whole body tensed under his arm.

“What’d he say?” Link asked, looking from the bard to his bird.

“I’m in a corporal form,” Ravio whispered, his voice barely a breath. His eyes were wide as he looked down at his hands. “I’m in a _solid_ corporal form!”

The Hylian blinked a few times, gapping as he realized what that meant. The Twili looked up at him, grinning wildly.

“Let’s go get that letter!”

His voice was filled with such mirth, such joy, that when he spoke, Link beamed with him.

“Lead the way, Rabbit.”

——

The ride back to Castle Town was uneventful. Though Ravio still didn’t like the idea of horseback riding, he had to admit it was much more preferable to walking for a day and a half. Of course, Link holding him close with his heavy breath hot on his neck as they rode was not unnoticed nor unappreciated by the bard.

At the gates, Link lead him past the market, artfully ignoring the barkers and merchants that called out for customers. They turned a familiar corner and the bard stopped.

“I thought we had to go to the castle,” he said, looked up at Link with a frown.

“We do,” the rancher responded. “But it would be pretty rude to show up smelling like horse and sweat.” He grinned. “Trust me. The nobles don’t like it.”

Ravio considered him for a moment before laughing.

“I suppose you’re right, Mr. Wolf.”

Telma’s was getting crowded when they entered, the early evening bringing more patrons as the summer day dwindled down. Weaving through with Ravio’s hand in his, he made his way to the innkeeper herself. Telma was pouring a large stein as Link sat down at the bar, letting go of the Twili’s hand as he did.

“Well, now,” Telma said, grinning at them. “You boys are back quicker than I thought. I trust your little retreat went well?

Ravio smiled at her. He was running his fingers across Sheerow’s back, the latter hanging close by him as Louise watched them with a flicking tail.

“It was alright,” Link muttered, fishing out some rupees for a room and bath.

“Oh, please. It was more than okay,” Ravio joked, “It was a real learning experience.”

Link smiled and shook his head, placing the money on the counter. “Sure, sure. We need a washin’, Telma. Is this enough for two baths and a room?”

The barmaid was silent for a moment, her eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk on her ruby lips. She crossed her arms and leaned on the counter, locking eyes with Link as she did. The rancher leaned back as reflex.

“What is it?” He asked, frowning under her scrutiny.

“I’m sure you boys had a fun time,” she teased before standing straight again and taking the rupees. “The room will be ready by tonight but those hot baths will be ready in about fifteen, alright?”

She winked and left them, Link in utter confusion and Ravio in utter mortification.

“What was that about?” Link asked, glancing at the bard for any input.

“What was what about?” Ravio said, playing dumb. He wasn’t about to have this discussion. “You’re looking too deep into things, Link. I’m gunna go get some fresh clothes. See you.”

And with that, the bard grabbed his pack and made his getaway, leaving the hero to sort out the fact Telma knew they slept together himself.

———

The bath was a welcomed relief, Ravio had to admit. He smoothed out the creases of his tunic as he looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt was clean and that was about as positive of a description it was going to get. Sheerow watched him from the far side of the room, preening his feathers.

“Wow, if Hilda knew we were going to meet royalty like this, she’d probably kill me.”

:: I believe I look presentable enough. ::

Ravio scoffed. “That’s some high talk coming from someone who’s naked.”

:: I am in the nude at all times. ::

Sheerow cocked his head to the side as he watched the Twili. Ravio pouted before breaking into a giggle.

“We should get you some clothes then, is that what you’re saying?” The bard put his hands on his hips and grinned. “Maybe a nice suit. Do you think they make vests for birds?”

Sheerow crowed loudly at him, flapping his wings.

:: If you even try to put me in any outfit, I will fill your bed with worms! ::

Ravio cackled. “Alright, alright. You win. Naked little bird forever, I get it.”

Sheerow chirped and turned from him, his tail feathers wagging side to side. Still giggling, Ravio pulled his cloak around himself, fastening the clasp with a click. He did a spin in the mirror and frowned.

“You don’t suppose Link’s got any spare outfits, do you? We don’t really have the funds to get a new one.”

:: The Hylian’s outfits would be much too big for you. ::

Ravio hummed, furrowing his brow. The bird glanced over his shoulder, red eyes tracking the Twili’s fidgeting hands.

:: Perhaps you have enough magic to create an illusion? ::

The bard scoffed and shook his head. “You’re kidding, right? We don’t even know how long we’ll be at the castle, Shree’. What if I drain myself before we even get to meet the princess?”

At this, Sheerow turned to face his master. His disbelief sunk into the bard’s heart as if it was his own. The answer was _obvious_ to the familiar.

:: You have a constant source at your side. I do not believe Link will leave you at any point this evening. ::

Ravio froze, eyes locked with Sheerow’s. It was a long while before the Twili spoke up, shaking his head.

“No. That’s taking advantage of him. We can’t do that, buddy.”

:: If you are in fair light with the royals, it might increase our success in finding home again. ::

The bard glanced at his reflection again. His cloak was matted, his boots were old. The belt he fastened around his waist was far too large for his slender frame and had to be wrapped around him twice. He toyed with the frayed edge of his tunic, sighing in defeat.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “I guess you’re right.”

Sheerow chirped, flying over and landing on his shoulder.

“Just for tonight,” Ravio stated firmly, pointing his finger for emphasis. “Can’t make this a habit, alright?”

Sheerow rubbed his head against the Twili’s cheek. The bard nodded, a small smile finding his face again.

:: Just for tonight. ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to fond of this chapter and I know the whole "oh hey Ravio can now go in the sun" seems REALLY sudden and abrupt but I swear in the next chapter or so there will be a huge explanation and I really didn't feel like doing it twice because the second one I like way better. Also, I don't want to repeat things over and over because that would be monotonous. Good? Good.
> 
> Also wow Link you sleep with a guy one time and now you can't keep your damn heart to yourself. smh


	15. Love that Stretches Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero and the Twili meet with the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midna/Zelda? In MY fan fiction? It's more likely than you'd think...  
> I'm adding it to the additional tags because it's not main enough to put into the ship tags

Link pulled at his gloves, his wrists feeling too light with out his gauntlets. Sitting at the Resistance’s table, he watched Ilia flutter about her waitress duties. Patrons gave her lingering looks as she took their orders. He drummed his fingers on the table, narrowing his eyes as one man leaned a bit too close to his friend.

The leering man was with a group of others, most likely his friends, with empty glasses of ale littering their table. Ilia visibly stiffened but gave the group a narrow smile. The man’s hand grabbed hers as the others laughed loudly. He said something, slurred with drunkenness. Ilia’s lips moved, saying something Link couldn’t pick up, and glanced at him. The men at the table followed her gaze. The hero crossed his arms and leaned back, making direct eye contact with the man that was holding the Ordonian. The bastard paled, dropped his hand and shook his head, giving a nervous smile and saying something to Ilia which Link once again couldn’t make out. Her smile tightened a bit more but her shoulders relaxed.

“Guess it’s not always a bad thing to be recognized as Hyrule’s hero, yeah?”

Link nearly jumped out of his seat as Ashei’s cool voice came up from behind him. She snickered, flicking her braids as he turned to glare at her.

“You scared the shit outta me, Ash,” he grumbled. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

She laughed again. “And here I was told you were the bravest warrior of all time. Is it truly that easy to startle you?”

Link scowled. “Only by the one person that could probably kill me.”

“Probably?” She smirked. “I’ll have to train harder then.”

The rancher’s frown broke into a grin. “If you wanna start the night early, I suggest those brutes over there.” He jerked his head over to the table Ilia just waited on.

Ashei grinned wolfishly. “Murdering drunks may not be the most fair of fights.”

He laughed. “No, but it would be satisfying.”

She punched his arm as they sniggered together. As they continued their banter, Ilia strode over, two mugs in hand. Both fighters gave her a warm welcome, Ashei’s usual smirk turning to a genuine smile.

“Here’s your mead, Ash,” the Ordonian chirped as she placed them down. “And for Link? Water.”

Link snorted. “Oh, come on. You really don’t trust me with anything else, Ilia?”

She gave him a pointed look, one that made him look down and mumble an apology and a thank you.

“Telma says you and Ravio are meeting with the princess tonight,” she scolded, “You should have enough sense to know you shouldn’t drink before that.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ash chuckled as she nursed her drink. “You finally turning the poet in, Link?”

“Something like that,” the blond muttered before gulping down his water.

“He’s wearing a mighty fine set for a convict,” Ilia said, looking over Link’s head.

Both he and Ashei followed her gaze to the staircase. Ravio was rushing down, taking the steps two at a time with a huge grin on his face. The highest fashion of Hyrule’s most elite were clothed upon the bard. He wore a new black and indigo coat, his stripped pants echoing the purple details that were embroidered around the seems. His knee-high boots were in impeccable shape, freshly shined and gleaming. His long hair was tied back into a neat braid and Sheerow was perched proudly on his shoulder. If Malo hadn’t bought the armory shop, Ravio would still have no trouble getting in.

“Ready to go, Mr. Hero?”

His tone was chipper and his grin was contagious. Despite his deep confusion, Link smiled and nodded. Ravio laced his arm around the hero’s, tugging him to the door.

“Then come on! Don’t wanna keep the princess waiting all night.”

Ashei and Ilia exchanged looks of surprise. Ilia shrugged and smiled, shaking her head.

“I’m assuming you two are coming back,” she said, “Right?”

“Right,” Link confirmed.

“Great,” Ashei hummed with a smirk, “I brought something back from home that I want to share. Give you something to look forward to, yeah?”

Ravio hummed in question but Link just grinned.

“Thanks, Ash,” he said.

And with that, they made their departure.

——

Zelda sat at her desk, reading through the stack of proposals and complaints that had accumulated. A dull ache coiled behind her eyes as she sorted another request for funding into her more important pile before filing a noise complaint into her lesser ones. It had been a grueling week as far as her crown responsibilities went, but she needed _something_ to keep her mind preoccupied. In the days following Link’s news of the Twili, she had trouble tethering down her thoughts from drifting to a certain monarch.

It seemed that only focusing her efforts to petty grievances could save her from the pain that infected her heart. Yet, no matter the issue she reviewed, a flash of memory would claw from her mind. A bridge needed fixing in the northern province, _flaming orange hair that was pulled back in dark silver clasps_ , a few farms in the east needed permission to conduct prescribed burns, _smoldering eyes that narrowed ever so slightly when she teased,_ a diplomat wanted a meeting to discuss trade tariffs, _her high pitched laugh when a joke caught her off guard,_ a young couple filing for marriage, _Midna’s soft kiss on her forehead when she told her goodbyes were never for forever._

The princess gripped the pen in her hand so tightly it snapped. Her messenger hawk cawed at her, tilting his head to the side in concern. Zelda sighed and shook her head, gathering the bits of her quill.

“Sorry, love,” she muttered. “Just a little under the weather.”

The bird nipped at the air. Zelda sighed out a soft laugh.

“I don’t know why I’m lying to _you_ of all creatures,” she apologized, “It’s not like you can ask me about it or spread gossip through the rumor mills.”

She wiped her hands on a cloth, the black ink soaking quickly into the white linen. Taking a bit of dried meat from a jar, she coaxed her hawk to the window. He hopped over, eagerly taking the treat. Zelda pushed open the window, waving her hand out to the sky. Without complaint nor hesitation, the raptor flew out into the early evening.

She watched forlornly as the hawk disappeared into the sunset, a tiny speck in the distance with in minutes. A swift knock at her door made her straighten and clear her throat. Smoothing out her dress and fixing her circlet, she called for the announcer to enter.

“Sir Link has arrived with a guest, your Highness,” the guard said, bowing lowly to her.

“Thank you,” she said, sliding her now ink stained gloves off. “Send them in.”

The guard bowed once more before exiting. Zelda took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She placed the gloves on her desk, smiling as the rancher entered her study.

“Welcome back,” she said, “I’m pleased to see you so soon. I trust your return was uneventful?”

Link let out a small laugh. “For once in my life? Yes. Boring as a Sunday morning.”

Her grin faltered ever so slightly as the Twili entered the room. He was… small. At least, that’s the first thing she noticed. The second, and more shocking, was that he looked almost identical to the hero.

“Princess Zelda,” Link said, drawing her attention, “This is Ravio.”

The Twili bowed lowly, the bird on his shoulder seemingly echoing its master’s movement.

“I am honored to finally meet you, your Majesty.”

Zelda was trained in the art of diplomacy from a young age. She had seen unspeakable evils and unimaginable divinities. Very little had ever surprised her in her twenty plus years of life, save three events. Zant’s invasion was the first, Hylia’s chosen hero coming to her as a wolf was the second, and Midna’s last decision had been the third. And now, a Twili stood before her, bowing lowly with the face of her hero and his _voice_ as well. She now had a fourth event to add to her list.

Her stoic mask almost broke, yet she steeled herself.

“Likewise, Mr. Ravio,” she said, inclining her head ever so. “I have heard a great deal about you and your strife. Care to take a seat?”

She gestured to the parlor, a grand room with a sitting area for meetings such as this. After seating themselves, a servant came with drinks. Zelda selected a rosé for the evening, one imported from the far western coasts. The princess took a small sip from her goblet, watching as Link dug into his pack.

“This is the book I was telling you about,” he declared proudly. “The one that got Ravio thinking about the songs.”

She placed her wine down and took the leather bound book. Flipping through the tome, she smiled softly.

“When I was a child, my tutor told me stories of the forest children.” She closed the book gently and placed it next to her goblet. “Tell me, Mr. Ravio. Can you read sheet music?”

The Twili blinked up at her, clearly caught off guard.

“I can, your Majesty. I can also play a variety of instruments.”

“Excellent. These melodies are simple enough, in my opinion. They should be no trouble at all for a minstrel such as yourself.”

She raised her hand slightly and a different servant came over. He bowed and presented a silver tray with papers folded neatly on them. The princess plucked one up and carefully placed it on the table.

“This is the song I believe will be of the most importance.”

The Twili leaned over, green eyes wide.

“This is the Song of Time, Mr. Ravio. The key to open the Sacred Realm.”

Ravio picked up the paper as if it was made of glass. His eyes scanned the song, his lips moving silently as he played it in his head. Finally, a large grin spread across his face. He held the sheet close to his heart as he beamed up at Zelda.

“Thank you, your Majesty. This is…” He trailed off, his eyes starting to water. “I lost my hope of ever seeing my home again. I thought I would be cursed to live a half life in Hyrule. B-but you-“ he sniffed “-But you and Link have been so selfless. I can’t believe you’ve help a stranger so much…”

_“You and wolf-boy are so selfless, you know that? If I had half the heart you have, I don’t know what I’d do with myself. I guess this is why your goddesses chose you two. You’re too nice. Suckers, but nice.”_

Zelda clenched her jaw into a smile, ignoring the sudden remembrance. “I believe Sir Link and I are the only beings in Hyrule that can find you safely home. Naturally, we shall see to it.”

The Twili dipped his head down, fighting back tears as he thanked her again. Zelda sipped at her wine again, watching as her hero rubbed small circles against the Twili’s back. A small smile was on the ranchers lips. Her eyes flicked between the two of them, a nagging feeling whispering against her heart.

“Mr. Ravio?” Zelda placed her goblet down again as the Twili quieted his crying. “How long have you been able to walk about the light of day?”

Link shot her a look of puzzlement but Ravio’s face turned stoic.

“This morning, your Majesty.”

Zelda nodded once. “Thank you. I wish to speak with Sir Link alone, if that is alright.”

Link glanced between the two of them, a clear question on his face.

“It won’t take but a moment,” the princess assured, “I promise.”

Ravio stood and bowed lowly once more before leaving them. Zelda waited until they heard the door click shut to look at her hero. Her face held infinite sorrows and she knew it. Link glanced back at the door the bard left through then back at the princess.

“What is it, Zel?”

He was fidgeting with his gloves. Zelda smiled at him, a soft look in her eyes.

“Link,” she said gently, “You understand how he’s here, yes? Before dusk?”

“Yeah?” It was more of a question to why she was asking than an answer to hers. “His magic allows him to disguise himself as a Hylian. He just has more of it now so he can protect himself from the sun.”

Zelda shook her head slowly.

_My dear hero,_ she thought, _I don’t wish this pain upon you. Not again._

“Do you remember how Midna was able to face the light?”

He cocked his head to the side. “Of course. You gave her your life force. You... you sacrificed yourself for her. I’m guessing because of _your_ magic added to hers made it… more?”

The princess closed her eyes, her smile still gracing her lips. “She was protected because she had the blessings of the Light. A being that had sacred power.”

The hero looked down, furrowing his brows. “The Light Spirits?”

“No, Link.” She opened her eyes. “Me.”

Link looked up at her, his mind turning in circles. She stood and smoothed out her skirts before sitting beside him on the chaise.

“I gave Midna my all, my heart and my soul. I gave her my love.” She placed a hand on Link’s cheek. “Such as you are giving Ravio yours.”

His face flushed dark pink. She couldn’t help her breathless laugh.

“We are the bearers of the Triforce, Link. Our very being is Light. When you gave Ravio your heart, you gave him your protection. He is safe in this realm because of _you_.”

Her hand fell from his cheek. Yet, her smile did not falter.

“Be careful, Hero. For your love with stretch with the dimensions.”

He closed his eyes, somberly tilting his head down.

“That... That shouldn't be a problem,” he muttered.

_You're lying to yourself, hero_ , she mused. _Anyone with eyes can see how you look at him._

Zelda took his hands in hers, causing him to look at her once more. Her eyes were wet with grief and yet that smile still held true.

“I will be at your side, Link.”

He swallowed and nodded. He took his hands back from her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She let out a shuttering breath as he held her.

“Just as I am by yours, Zelda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the meeting continues in the next one.  
> Ravio's clothes are based on what the canon npc's wear in castle town- stripes, dress coats, elaborate embroidery, ect. I also realized that Yuga kinda wears a similar style which is interesting but w/e


	16. Care for a song? How about a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a somber meeting with the princess, the hero and bard return to the bar. They reunite with the Resistance and play a friendly drinking game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink responsibly and enjoy~

Ravio closed the door behind him with a click. There were two guards flanking the solid oak doors, both of them stoically staring ahead. Sheerow stood up straight and proud, his eyes studying the two with a fiery glare. The bard gave them a casual smile before turning, making his way down the hall.

“You are forbidden to wander,” one of the guards called after him.

He stopped in his tracks, gazing over his shoulder lazily. Both guards were Hylian, their long ears pointing elegantly out from under their blue caps. One was glaring, possibly the one that spoke, and the other was avoiding eye contact.

:: Strange. They stink of fear. ::

Sheerow gave a minor shake of his wings after his statement, trying to emphasize the distress. Ravio gave a small hum in agreement before turning on his heel to face the men.

“I was dismissed by the princess,” he stated, keeping his tone chipper. “Can I not at least venture to the gardens?”

“No,” the glaring one spat, “We are under strict orders. You are not to leave our sight unless accompanied by the hero.”

The other one still wasn’t looking at him. Ravio pouted, his fingers fiddling with his fake rings. The draining pull of negative energy made it difficult to hold his illusion as strongly. He didn’t miss the way the two flinched as he walked to them.

“Alright,” the bard said with a grin. “I won’t want you two to get in any trouble because of me.”

He paused thoughtfully. The quiet one had soft locks of red hair that stuck out in small curls from his cap, his forehead creased with worry. He was young, just passed the age of adulthood. The glaring one was older and greying, his dark eyes slightly sunken from obvious lack of sleep. He had frown lines that out numbered his laugh lines. A faint spark of pity fizzled through Ravio’s heart.

“Care for a song?” He asked kindly.

That got the red head to look at him, a frown on his bewildered face.

“A song?” The older one asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Ravio nodded silently. The guards exchanged wary glances.

“What are you playing at, Twili?” The older one scowled, though his fingers still twitched anxiously.

“I’m not trying to trick you,” the poet assured, “I just wanted to fill the time before Sir Link finishes with his conversation with the princess. If I can not go to the gardens, can’t I at least play my lute? I am a minstrel, after all.”

Green eyes flicked to the quiet one. Ravio give him a gentle smile. It was a small one, one that usually gets ladies giggling and men blushing while looking away. It was practiced to perfection, a simple gesture that got Shad flustered and flirting. It was the same look he used to gain Link’s trust and Telma’s good spirits.

The quiet soldier’s cheeks pinked and the Twili knew it worked with him, as well.

“What kind of song?” He asked hesitantly.

His comrade shot him a side-eyed glare. The redhead didn’t seem to notice. Ravio grinned, pulling the lute from his back as the stench of terror slowly mingled with the aroma of intrigue and confusion. He plucked a few strings to check if it was in tune. Satisfied, he started the first few cords with fluttering notes in between.

“It’s just something to pass the time,” the poet said sweetly.

As he danced his fingers across the frets, he spun a simple spell with the quaint melody. The fear and confusion melted away completely from the air, replaced now with awe and admiration.

“My name,” the bard casually drawled as he played, “Is Ravio.”

He looked at them with innocence.

“What are yours?”

He was pleasantly surprised when the older guard smiled and answered first.

“Harol, and this is Pippin.”

The quiet one, Pippin, nodded, a shy smile pulling at his lips. Ravio closed his eyes as he returned their grins, hiding the soft orange as he drank in their light heartedness and in turn gave them comfort. When the bard opened his eyes once more, Harol’s exhaustion was quelled and Pippin’s shoulders were relaxed. Both were sporting content grins. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two,” Ravio beamed. “It’s not everyday a stranger such as myself gets to meet two royal guards. And two very charming ones, I must say.”

Harol chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re too kind, kid.”

“Nah,” Ravio said off-handedly, “Just observant.”

He was finishing his twinkling melody when the oak doors groaned open. The two guards straightened immediately as Princess Zelda walked out with Link following close behind. The young monarch’s face was serious as she looked at the bard. Ravio couldn’t help but flinch, hastily putting the lute on his back again as if he was caught breaking some sort of rule.

“It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Mr. Ravio,” she said levelly.

Ravio responded with a low bow and a quiet thank you. Link walked past the princess, a frown on his face and a far off look in his eyes. The bard glanced at him, biting his lip slightly.

“I will see you both in the morrow for the exhumation. For now, I wish you both a good night,” Zelda said. She paused thoughtfully, her stoic expression softening to something akin to pity. “And Sir Link?”

The hero looked at her silently.

“Take care, all right?”

Link nodded before continuing his way out. With a quick wave to the two guards, Ravio hurried after the rancher. Link didn’t look at him when the bard took his hand in his, yet he didn’t pull away.

“You’re upset,” Ravio whispered. “What happened?”

Link’s fingers intertwined with his and the hero gave him a small squeeze. As soon as he did, Ravio felt whatever strain on his magic slack, his energy rejuvenate tenfold. He shut his eyes tightly, not trusting his orange giveaway to go by unnoticed.

“I’ll tell you later,” Link mumbled.

Ravio let out a small sigh and opened his eyes again. With a sideways glance, the hero gave him a weak smile.

“Let’s go see what Ashei brought back,” he suggested. “I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

Sheerow cheeped in agreement. With both companions urging him to the pub, the bard reluctantly let the discussion turn away from the princess’s meeting. Link’s hand was warm in his, but the burn from the Triforce flamed against his heart. A power he never possessed before pulsed through his veins and for the first time in his life, Ravio felt unafraid. He felt worthy and strong. He felt powerful and important.

“I sure it will be, Mr. Hero.”

——

Telma’s was filled with laughter and chatter when they arrived. The innkeeper herself was calling out orders as Ilia ran about her duties. With all the noise and commotion, Sheerow was quick to retreat to the upstairs. Ravio made a mental note to bring him some food when they retired for the night. A hungry bird is a cranky bird and a cranky bird is a headache waiting to happen.

Link took his hand and tugged him through the chaos to the back. As expected, the younger members of the Resistance were seated at the farthest table. Ashei was sitting with her feet up, her armored boots crossed at the ankle and her eyes closed. Shad was seated next to her, a book open in front of him and a half empty tumbler of ale. The scholar glanced up and smiled at them, closing his book at they both sat down.

“Welcome back,” he said with a smile, “How was your visit home, Link?”

The rancher returned his smile. “Pleasant enough. It was definitely a helpful trip.”

Before Shad could respond, Ravio leaned closed towards him, a look of worry plastered across his face. Shad’s eyes widened slightly with a blush. Green eyes darted across the scholar’s face, assaying his every feature. The redhead’s skin was free of any marks now, his color back fully and his lips his usual pinkish tint. He _looked_ fine, but Ravio had to ask.

“How are you feeling?”

It took a moment for Shad to process what the bard had asked. He shook his head slightly, a shy smile pulling at his mouth.

“I’m feeling right as rain, old boy. No need for any concern.”

Ravio let out a small sigh of relief, leaning back against his chair.

“That’s good,” he said, “If you feel strange in anyway, make sure to tell us.”

Before Shad could agree, Ashei’s low voice grumbled from her resting place.

“And why would he feel strange, Bard?”

Ravio jumped, instinctually grabbing Link’s arm as the warrior opened one eye to glare at him.

“No reason,” Shad hastily stated, “I just had an aliment while you were up north, is all.”

Link nodded rapidly. “Yeah, he was looking pretty woozy before we left. He said there was nothing wrong, but you know Shad.”

“Yes, yes,” Shad added, “I am known to belittle any of my symptoms that accompany my indisposition. However, I am as healthy as a, uh, a very healthy man. No need to worry about a Goron with fire, as my father would say!”

Both rancher and scholar laughed loudly and nervously. Ravio’s grip on Link’s arm didn’t loosen, but he furrowed his brow as he tried to make heads or tails of Shad’s Goron amnalogy. Ashei just sighed and closed her eye again.

“What ever it is,” she grumbled, “It better be worth lying to me about.”

All three men paled. Before any other thinly vailed threats could be mumbled by the warrior, four small glasses were placed on the table and a very cheerful Ilia sat down.

“Hello, boys!” She gave them a breezy smile, placing a bottle on the table. “Was everything alright with the princess?”

Ravio nodded silently before taking a large swig of his drink. He grimaced as the intense burn of alcohol tore down his throat.

“Everything’s wonderful,” he croaked. “What is this?”

Ashei snorted, her eyes still closed.

“Import from the north,” she said, “A gift for my friends. Vodka.”

Link took a tentative sniff of his before scowling. “Is this safe? It smells more fit to treat a wound than to be a drink."

The warrior snorted again, dragging her boots off the table and onto the floor. With a devilish glint in her eyes, she smirked at him.

“Perfectly safe, Link.”

To demonstrate her point, she took hers and downed it in once fell swoop. Slamming down the glass, she gave a pointed look to the hero. It was a look he knew all too well: A challenge.

Link scrunched his nose as he looked at the clear drink. Ashei had brought many things back from her homeland, mostly cakes and other food items. He always ate and appreciated whatever she gave. It would be rude not to at least try it. Not to mention she would tease him relentlessly if he backed down. This obviously was just another form of alcohol, nothing he’s never dealt with before. And besides, if he could drink purple chuchu jelly and live, this should be nothing. Right?

Right.

He took a deep breath and knocked it back.

It _burned._ He coughed as his eyes teared, earning a laugh from the other four. He let out a pained laugh as he shook his head, trying to distract himself from the horrid taste.

“After a few, you won’t feel that fire,” Ashei said, pouring them another round. “Want to play a game?”

Ravio’s eyes lit up in intrigue and before anyone could advise against it, he nodded.

“Yes! What are the rules?”

Ashei gave a wicked grin as the other three gave wary looks.

“They’re simple,” Ash said, pushing the full glass to the bard. “Someone says something they’ve never done before. If you have, take a drink. If you haven’t, don’t. Easy, yeah?”

“Ash,” Shad said cautiously, “This seems a bit… dangerous.”

“It’s harmless,” she assured the scholar.

Link rubbed his temples, already knowing a hangover was in store for him in the morning. Before the others could add anything more, Ravio piped up.

“That’ll be fun,” he said, a large smile on his face. “What’s a few drinks with friends, right?”

Ashei grinned, showing her teeth.

“Right,” said the warrior.

“Ravio,” Link warned softly. “We still gotta meet Zelda tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Hero,” Ravio whispered playfully. “I have the perfect remedy for tomorrow morning. Trust me.”

Link bit the inside of his cheek, not really knowing what he meant by that. The bard’s cheeks were already getting pink from that one shot. Ravio turned his attention back to Ashei before Link could further converse his doubt.

“Would you do us the honor of going first, Ms. Butcherer?”

Ilia made her escape, leaving the boys to the warrior’s mercy. Shad audibly swallowed as Link prayed that they wouldn’t all die of alcohol poisoning. But Ravio sat proud, his hand around his shot glass and an air of pure excitement radiating from him.

“I have never lost a sword fight,” Ash started.

Link sighed and knocked back his drink.

“I never had the privilege of engaging in a sword fight,” Shad said with a smirk.

Ashei rolled her eyes as she and Link downed their glasses.

“I never rode a horse by myself,” Ravio stated.

The others all drank.

“I never wrote a book,” Link mumbled. His brain was already getting fuzzy.

Shad gave a chuckle before he took his shot.

“I never stayed up all night reading,” Ash proclaimed.

Link knocked his drink back with more ease as Ravio and Shad did the same. Ash was right. After the first few, he couldn’t feel the burn at all.

The night went on, the group trying to say things they _knew_ the others had done. It wasn’t long until they broke away from their game with sly jokes and boisterous laughter. The room spun as Ravio found himself sitting on the hero’s lap, his arms around his neck as he leaned against him. Shad placed his glasses on the table at one point, his vision too blurred with drunkenness to even care. Link giggled and leaned against the Twili, his face flush and his spirits high. None of the men noticed when Ashei’s laughed fell quiet nor did they notice the change in the bard’s eyes.

Most of the night went on in small windows of attentiveness, the middles blurred into obscurity. Link didn’t know how much time had passed when Ashei called it a night. The mercenary took the completely hammered scholar by the arm, helping him up with an unnatural sobriety. She made it a point to tell them she was taking Shad home and that they should get some rest as well. With a curt farewell from the warrior and a bedraggled one from the scholar, the hero was left with the bard.

“I thi’k w’should go'tuh bed,” Link slurred.

Ravio giggled and placed a wet kiss against his neck.

“Th’n take me t’ bed,” he muttered into the rancher’s ear.

Link laughed, his head falling back. He didn’t know how, but they ended up in the bard’s rented room before he knew it. Locking the door behind him, the poet all but dragged him to the bed. Ravio stripped down to his trousers and laid on his back, looking up at Link with a sleepy grin. After pulling his own clothes off, the rancher joined the bard. Their lips met sloppily as they clung to each other, not knowing where one ended and the other began.

In the foggy state of drunkenness both men were in, neither had a care in the world. In that moment, it didn’t matter that they were a Twili and a Hylian, light and dark that were never meant to meet. It didn’t matter that they were both lost in their own ways. It didn’t matter that tomorrow, the body of the hero was to be pulled from the ground. It didn’t matter that the bard was forgetting his mentor’s tireless warnings. It didn’t matter that their love was doomed to be severed by dimensions.

All that matter was their lips meeting and the blissful numbness that came with intoxication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bL3nUEjtFWc) is a song that pretty much fits what I imagined Ravio playing while he schmoozed with the guards 
> 
> Ravio: I really should bring Sheerow food because I'm a good pet owner and friend  
> Also Ravio: ~ S H O T S ~ AND NO ~ R E S P O N S I B I L I T I E S ~


	17. Now, Imagine Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashei learns something interesting, Ravio tells Link about his true form, and the Hero of Time is brought to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this chapter. Enjoy~

Ashei left her home at dawn, leaving a note and an elixir for Shad for when he awoke. As much as she hated leaving her best friend to nurse his hangover alone, she still had a job. At least he’d finally find out her secret cure for harsh, after drinking mornings: Rare Chu Jelly.

She drank half her own bottle as she made her way through the sleepy streets of Castle Town. Grabbing an apple from a cart, she tossed the merchant a coin and strolled into the Guilds’ Hall.

Working as a mercenary never seemed to be a problem for her; jobs were always available when monsters were as common as cucco shit. After the war, though, listings shifted from protecting small villages from ‘blins and the such to hunting criminals for the bounty they held. Most were petty crimes in her opinion: tax evasion, slander, selling livestock without a license. More often that not, she found herself missing the thrill that came with slaying foul beasts. How many money laundering scumbags could she possibly bring in before she had some _real_ action again?

She took a loud bite of her apple as she scanned the board for postings. She didn’t have to turn to know some of the men were already there early, the warrior keenly aware of her surroundings at all times. However, she did take a pause as one of younger fighters whispered to his two companions. Lacking the acute hearing of a Hylian, the northerner spared a glance to the group for a hint of their topic.

While Ashei was expecting leers or scowls aimed at her— not an uncommon occurrence —she was befuddled to see fear and confusion among the small group. She took another crunch from her breakfast and made her way over, too curious not to. Closer, she picked up bits of their conversation.

“… His wife said she couldn’t even get him to sit up straight,” the young man was saying. “Said it was like he was drugged.”

“Poor guy,” another said, “Ya think he got some sort of sickness?”

“Nah, he just worked himself too hard is all. No real need to fuss over it.”

“No way. He had demon lines. Ya don’t get that curse by over workin’, lad.”

Ash stood before them, her hip jutted to the side with her half finished apple in her hand.

“What’s all this, then?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. “No one’s reported demon lines in months. We should all know about this then, yeah?”

The three men looked up at her, all familiar with the crass nature of their comrade. They exchanged silent looks, all knowing Ashei would get her answers one way or another. They decided to spare the threat of a fist fight and just tell her.

“A Royal Guard’s got ‘em,” the youngest said, “When he returned to his wife last night, she said he was acting strange. Not long after they had dinner, the guy straight up passed out. When they got the doctor to him, he was already cold as death but still breathing. Ash white with those black cracks over half his body. He’s been in the infirmary all night.”

The others shook their heads solemnly. The fruit in Ashei’s hand dripped juices on to the floor, the warrior unaware of how tightly she was squeezing it.

“Anyone think it’s from a shadow beast?”

The men looked at her, mouths agape.

“There hasn’t been a Twilit attack in over a year,” one of them said.

“Yeah, the princess solved all that mess,” another one added.

Ashei shook her head. Of course. There could be no way. But how else could a man get those marks…?

“Besides,” the younger one piped up, “Sir Link would surely destroy any of that darkness should it rise up again!”

The northerner clicked her tongue and nodded. That’s right. He was the Hero of Light, after all.

Perhaps she should talk to him about it. He surely should know about this…

——

As the early morning sun trickled in through the window, Link was once again reminded why he shouldn’t drink in excess. His head pounded with the same might and anger as an army of bulblins. Trying not to retch, he turned his head away from the light. A warm arm tightened around him. Cracking one eye open hesitantly, he looked down. Ravio’s nearly naked body was tangled with his own, the sheets twisted and barely covering them. A hot blush over took the hero’s face as he closed his eyes again, the sight of the bard wonderful but his hangover too much. Waking slowly from the slight movements, Ravio snuggled his face into Link’s bare chest.

“G’moring, Mr. Wolf,” he muttered sleepily, a weak smile gracing his lips.

Link let out a pained groan, shutting his eyes tighter.

“Mornin’,” he grumbled.

The bard gave a breathy laugh and planted a sweet kiss against the rancher’s skin.

“You want that remedy now?”

The hero made a quiet noise of agreement. Anything to stop this pain. There was another chuckle from the bard and suddenly a cold hand was pressed against Link’s forehead. His stomach was the first to calm, a tidal wave of relief that rapidly washed over his entire body. The headache that pulsed behind his eyes was gone as Ravio kissed his cheek softly.

“Better?”

Link blinked, staring up at the ceiling. It was remarkable, his body feeling in peak health in less than seconds. He silently recalled the only other thing that had ever healed him so quickly:

The Great Fairy’s Tears.

The sugar-sweet holy water saved his life when he was impaled with a darknut’s claymore. Midna had pressed the bottle to his lips as he bled out on the marble floor, her own tears falling freely as she begged him not to die. She called him an idiot and a moron and that she would never forgive him if he died on her. He could feel his own muscles stitching together and hear as his bones clicked back into place, a sickening squelching sound as his organs fixed themself.

The darknut’s armor clanked as the massive knight stalked closer to them, its speed hindered by the mass of metal on its body. Midna screeched— the potion wasn’t working fast enough. The small hands of the Twilight Princess gripped his tunic and shook him, panicking as Link struggled to grab the Master Sword. The tears were their last healing elixir. If the darknut struck him again, he would be dead. No fairies could bring him back. He would fail. He would die. He had to get up. The kingdom, Zelda, everyone would fall. Everyone would die. He had to get up. He had to get up! _He_ _had to get up!_

He shot up fast, his breath caught in his throat as his heart hammered against his rib cage. He flinched as soft hands tenderly touched his arm.

“S-sorry,” Ravio’s voice tumbled out. “Are you okay?”

Link took several moments to steady his breathing before looking at the Twili. Ravio was trembling, his eyes glossy as he watched the rancher with trepidation.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I didn’t… What happened?”

Link let out a slow breath through his nose and tried to smile.

“It’s fine,” he said quietly, “It ain’t you. I just… Just in shock, I guess. Reminded me of something from before…”

Ale could take the edge off but Ashei’s advice wouldn’t work in the AM— Especially when they had to meet the princess.

Ravio bit his lip and looked away, avoiding Link’s gaze. In the sunlight, the bard’s features were easily seen, a huge step up from the lantern light the hero was used to seeing him in. On his torso, barely visible, were thin, off-colored lines that curved into geometric markings. Straight lines cut into right angles and clean circles rippled out with mathematical perfection. Link traced his fingers against a line, following the path it created. He needed a distraction.

“These mark your tribe, right?”

Ravio glanced down, obviously surprised by the feather-light touch.

“Yeah,” he said, trying not to giggle from the tickling sensation. “Guess I didn’t hide them as well as I thought.”

Link made a noncommittal hum as he ran his finger gently across the Twili’s skin. He smiled slightly when a thought came to him.

“What do you look like?”

Ravio looked up at him, a single brow quirked in amusement.

“You’re looking at me right now, Mr. Wolf.”

His cheeky grin didn’t seem to faze the Hylian. Link shook his head.

“I mean what you really look like.”

Ravio gestured to himself, running his hands down in the air as if it was obvious.

“No,” Link said, leaning closer to him. “I want to know what you look like in your true form. Not this illusion of what you think a Hylian looks like.”

The bard rolled his eyes. “I’m not that exciting looking.”

“Are your eyes actually green?”

The question took the Twili by surprise, his grin falling as he took in Link’s suddenly serious expression.

“Yes,” he said slowly, “My eyes are actually green.”

The corner of the rancher’s lips twitched up and his expression lost the intensity from before. Ravio decided to continue. After all, how often does one have the opportunity to speak highly of their own appearance?

“My hair, however, is not black. It’s purple.”

“Purple?” Link asked, a smile breaking forth.

“Well, more like a pale violet. Think of thin clouds at sunset or lavender buds that have not yet bloomed in the summer.”

He reached up with gentle hands and placed them over Link’s eyes, earning a chuckle from the latter.

“Now imagine me,” Ravio continued. “My ears are much longer and thinner. They hug close to my head. Usually they stick out from my violet locks. My chin is narrower, my eyes are shaper, and my face is more slender. I’m taller, too.”

“Of course you are,” Link said, wrapping his hands around the Twili’s wrists. He did not remove them nor did his grin falter.

“Yeah, sorry. You’ll be the short one.”

“Eh, I’m used to it.”

They laughed and Link’s thumb rubbed softly back and forth on Ravio’s skin.

“And, of course, my color is different.” He watched Link’s fingers trace against his flesh, his heart fluttering with the touch. “An opalescent teal, pulled down to its lightest hue. But my face...”

He pulled his hands away, pleased to see the rancher’s eyes closed. Gently, he took Link’s hands and careful placed them on his own face. Guiding Link’s fingers to the ghost of his facial markings, he ran them against his skin as he spoke.

“A black band comes up my lower jaw here and travels up my cheek. And then here, they sweep across my eyes and up to my hair line.”

He giggled when the rancher tangled his fingers into his hair and ruffled his bangs, the latter smirking, eyes still closed.

“My freckles are only mostly true.” He took the other’s hand again and touched his fingers against his upper cheeks. “While these ones are dark, my true ones are pale. They stand out against my black markings.”

“Like stars in the night sky?” Link said with a grin.

Ravio gave a small laugh, eyes casting down while his cheeks pinked. “Well, I would say more like white pebbles against slate, but sure. Stars are good.”

Blue eyes opened halfway, a gentle smile gracing the rancher’s lips as he gazed at the bard. Ravio gave a small chuckle, leaning forwards to kiss his cheek. Link’s hand cupped his neck as the hero in turn kissed his lips, lingering against them for a moment.

“Shouldn’t we start to get dressed?” Ravio asked as Link’s kisses started to travel down his jaw.

“Not yet,” the blond mumbled against his flesh. “We have time.”

The bed creaked as Link laid down again, gently pulling Ravio down on top of him. The bard hummed as their lips met again. He straddled the other’s hip, keenly aware of their bare flesh pressed against each other.

“Time, hm?” He ran his hands down the hero’s chest. “I think I could work with that.”

Link chuckled, his own hands lightly gripping the Twili’s hips.

“I think I could, too,” he teased.

Their lips met hungrily as Link’s hands roamed across Ravio’s body. Just before he could slip his hands under the bard’s undershorts, a soft rapping against glass interrupted them. They both turned to the window, finding Sheerow outside, tapping his beak to be let in. Ravio groaned and pushed the window open.

“You just know the perfect time to show up, buddy,” he said sarcastically.

The bird fluttered to a high bookshelf and shook out his wings. Apparently this meant something to the bard because he shook his head and laughed.

“You’re right,” he said, “I’m sorry about that. Guess I forgot about food after drinking so much. Along with breakfast, I’ll get you some fresh fruit from the market for your troubles. How’s that?”

Link watched as the bird nodded curtly. Another chuckle from Ravio and the Twili climbed off the Hylian. He stretched and yawned as the rancher sat up himself.

“How about some food, Mr. Wolf?”

Link grinned as he picked up his clothes off the floor.

“I never was one to turn down some grub, Rabbit.”

——

As they walked through the rapidly filling streets of Castle Town, Ravio laced his fingers with Link’s. The bard was content, a carefree smile on his face as he nibbled on a fresh honey crepe. Sheerow was perched on his shoulder, happily accepting bits of spinach he offered. He was surprised when Link turned down the sausage or poultry options, even more so when the Hylian said he didn’t eat meat.

“But… you’re a wolf,” Ravio had said.

“No,” Link corrected, his tone serious, “I’m a human.”

“Right,” the bard carefully responded, “But how are you a vegetarian?”

The Hylian shrugged. “It’s harder to eat something after you’ve spoken with it. Haven’t had a bite of flesh after…”

The rancher trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable. Ravio dropped it, turning away from the subject and suggesting the bakery. Link’s expression brightened immediately. An order of sweet veggie crepes and goat cheese rolls later, they leisurely made their way to the castle.

They were walking past a sign for Madame Fanadi’s fortune telling when Ravio realized something was off.

“You’re taking us the long way,” he said, looking up at the hero. “You really don’t want to do this, do you.”

The rancher didn’t say anything, going as far as taking a large bite of his breakfast to further stall his answer.

“Link,” Ravio murmured.

With just the simple use of his real name, the blond glanced over. His ears dipped down, giving him the look of a guilty child. He swallowed hard.

“It just don’t sit right,” he muttered, “Diggin’ up the Shade, I mean.”

Ravio tilted his head slightly. “Shade?”

Link nodded, eyes darting away from green once more. “Remember when I was telling you about the Howling Stones?”

“Oh,” the poet said softly. “He was the golden wolf, wasn’t he? The one that taught you how to fight properly. Your ancestor.”

Again, the hero nodded. “He said he couldn’t move on after he died ‘cause he was regretful of not passing down his knowledge. After he showed me all he could, he thanked me for bringing him peace.”

The bard hummed quietly. “You think he’ll be drawn from that peace if his body is disturbed.”

The hero grunted in agreement. “Feels like grave robbing to me, princess’s orders or not.”

Ravio squeezed his hand gently, causing him to finally look at the bard. The Twili smiled kindly, his eyes soft and sympathetic.

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” he assured. “He was a hero after all, right? Maybe this could be his last way of saving someone.”

Link let out a minor sigh through his nose but tried to smiled. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Ravio quipped, turning his nose up in the air in mock arrogance. “I’m the wisest mage of them all, don’t cha’ know.”

The rancher laughed, shaking his head. “My apologies, O great wizard. I shall be more humble in the future.”

The bard giggled, the tension lessened by a fraction with just a simple joke. He brought the Hylian’s hand to his lips, gently kissing his scarred knuckles.

“I’ll be there right next to you, Link,” he assured softly. “You’re not alone.”

The hero’s heart fluttered, his chest filling with appreciation and affection for the small poet. Even Sheerow chirped, adding support in his own little way.

_That’s right,_ the Hylian thought, _I’m not alone._

——

Even with the two Twilis by his side, Link’s stomach churned as they entered the castle’s cemetery. After a year, he was pleased to see the headstones all back in place, the crude destruction of the tombs at the hands of the demons amended. He remembered Midna scowling when they saw the sorry state the graves were in, headstones ripped from the earth and stacked high for makeshift stairs.

“Monsters,” she had sneered, “in every sense of the word.”

But now, as the summer sun glittered through the trees and birds sang happily in their nests, it seemed as if that was all just a bad, far off dream. The somber silence of the cemetery was only broken by the sounds of nature. Insects with no attachment to societal standards chirped and buzzed as squirrels loudly chittered with them.

Ravio’s hand was cold as he held Link’s, his breath shallow as they approached the princess. Zelda was standing with a priestess and two gravediggers, all patiently waiting for them. The hero furrowed his brow as he realized where they were standing.

_“The cursed swordsman… sleeps before… the sacred tree.”_

The puzzle that was carved into one of the memorials, the one that let him and Midna to the switch that unlocked a gate. The tree where the solders’ ghosts stood— where spectres gaze. _That’s_ where the hero was buried?

Despite the restoration of the cemetery, there was no marker in front of the tree.

Ravio’s hand tightened around the hero’s, his nose crinkling. Link glanced down at him, seeing the bard’s eyes locked on the space before the tree trunk. Oh, right…

“You can see them,” Link whispered, “The five spirits. Right?”

The bard made a quiet noise of affirmation.

“They’re harmless,” the blond assured in a hushed voice. “They just look terrifying.”

Ravio looked at him, distress still coloring his features.

“If you say so,” he muttered.

Link smiled warily. “I promise.”

They were pulled back to current affairs when the princess cleared her throat. Ravio’s hand left the hero’s.

“Good morning, Sir Link,” Zelda stated, her royal tone in full effect with company. “And Mr. Ravio, of course.”

Link gave a small nod. Ravio bowed lowly, Sheerow copying his movements much to the others’ amusement. The princess introduced the priestess, Series or something. Link couldn’t remember, his focus mainly on the way his spine was shivering in the presence of the dead. The priestess said a few words, something about blessings and asking the goddesses to keep the ancient hero’s spirit at ease. More words were uttered, clearly a prayer as the gravediggers started the exhumation.

It wasn’t long before the metal coffin was pulled from the dirt. Zelda’s hands were clasped tightly in front of her, her anticipation almost breaking her mask of regality. The lid was lifted and the glitter of the hero’s armor shone in the sun, sparkling in a nearly divine light. The Shade’s armor upon the corpse burned the notion home for Link. He looked away, closing his eyes tightly.

There was a harsh gasp and the air around them seemed to still.

“No,” Zelda whispered, despair dripping from the word like the tears that suddenly threatened to shed from Ravio’s eyes.

Link didn’t want to look, but when the Twili made a small choking noise, he opened his eyes. Clutched in the Hero of Time’s hands, cradled against where his heart once was, was an ocarina.

A small, plain, white ocarina.

“That’s not possible,” Zelda muttered, her tone shaking. “That’s not the… But how?”

Ravio took a deep breath, letting it out in a shutter.

“That’s the fairy ocarina,” he uttered, “The flute of the Kokiri.”

Link’s head spun. The bard was right. The instrument that the hero cradled was identical to the one in the illustration of the green haired girl. It wasn’t the Ocarina of Time. It wasn’t a goddess instrument. They dug up the hero in vain.

_No._

Link’s face drained of all blood.

_No, no, no, no._

He had to get out of there. He shouldn’t— no, he _couldn’t_ — bare to stand there a second longer. Without a single word, the young hero left his predecessor’s grave, leaving the others behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will you _learn??_ That your _actions?? __**Have consequences!!**___
> 
> Also, I've been waiting to post [these drawings I did](https://shirebeast.tumblr.com/post/625449039606972416/my-idea-of-a-twiliravio-for-your-viewing) until after I described Ravio's Twili form.


	18. Crushing Disappointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bard is not as optimistic as he seems, the scholar is caught between a rock and a hard place, and rancher doubts his own virtuousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheehe Enjoy~

Ravio tore his eyes away from the corpse, gritting his teeth together as the gravediggers and priestess resumed their duties. The Princess was silent as the bard fumed.

Crushing disappointment was not a new sensation for the stranded Twili. He had too many instances where he and Sheerow felt for certain they were going to get home, _knew_ they had a plan that would lead them back to the realm where they belonged. Every time they would go on ahead, only to be smacked in the face with a reality too harsh to bare. They were never going to return home.

He knew he was getting his hopes up when the idea of using a simple song came forward. However, the pain of failure hurt far more this time, his expectations too high. Yet, how could he _not_ be optimistic this time? The very Hero of the Twilight and the Princess of Light were by his side, the only two Hylians alive that truly knew of the Twilight Realm! They could do the impossible, they were the chosen ones, they had the _Triforce._

But it didn’t matter, it seemed. The off-white ocarina was a horrid blemish against the passed hero’s golden chest. It mocked him silently, a harmless flute that would never sing again yet itstill held so much power over the poet.

_Pitiful,_ it said with the dried bones of a forgotten warrior curled around it. _How could you be so foolish as to think this could work out?_

It was true. How could he expect anything more than failure at this point? He should know better by now. His hope was a baby bird still in its egg, always carefully guarded and protected. Ravio let that unhatched hope incubate, letting his caution slide off his shoulders as he grew closer to Link. The blond Hylian with his charming smile and his selfless heart ate through the bard’s carefully constructed reserve. The princess clawed his walls down with her letter and her absolute confidence of some Hyrulean legend, some _fairytale_. The baby bird stirred within that shell as all the pieces seemed to aline, the final stages before the release of life.

That fucking egg was smashed against a stone as fast as the rancher fled from the graveyard.

“Mr. Ravio,” Zelda said, her resolve unshaken. “Come with me.”

The Twili closed his eyes and took a small, calming breath. He wanted to scream, to collapse right then and there and curse the very universe for this cruel punishment, this torment, this _torture._ His fingers twitched as he tried to steel himself, taking too long to acknowledge her. The princess was patient, though.

::Answer her.::

Ravio eyes opened slowly as Sheerow gently encouraged him. Zelda’s hands where clasped behind her back, his stone expression unreadable.

_Funny,_ he mused bitterly, _She almost looks like Hylian Hilda with that serious face…_

Venomous pain shot against the bard’s heart, but he bowed to the monarch.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

———

Shad was more than comfortable in Ashei’s home, easily finding his way around the kitchen to make himself tea and a late breakfast. He slept late, not even seeing his hostess before she left for the day. It wasn’t an odd occurrence. Besides, he was more than thankful for the bottle of glittering goo that his friend’s note instructed him to drink, his hangover gone as quick as a wink. Even though she specifically told him not to, he was sure to drop a hint of the secret remedy to Link. The hero deserved to know of this miracle cure; it was too spectacular to keep hidden in the scholar’s humble opinion.

He was stirring some fresh honey into his earl grey when the front door creaked open. The familiar clinking of armor chimed out, announcing Ashei’s arrival. Shad smiled and grabbed a second cup for his friend.

“You’re back rather early,” he commented cheerfully as she sat down. “Slow day at the office, I presume?”

She chuckled at his dumb joke but thanked him for the cup. Together, they sat and shared biscuits in comfortable silence. Shad was reaching for the kettle to pour a second cup when the warrior spoke up.

“Don’t you have to go the University?”

The scholar smiled and shook his head as he stirred his tea. “Unfortunately for them, I have the day off. However, I am quite pleased to spend my day away from the ruckus. Even brainiacs require breaks.”

He gave her a smirk as he used her slang, picking up a pastry as he did. Ash shook her head, her half grin concealed behind her drink.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, “Need your beauty sleep and all that, I get it.”

She placed the cup down, her expression suddenly stone serious.

“Shad, I need you to stay here today.”

The scholar paused, his mouth half open and his hand frozen before he could bite his cookie. He lowered his arm slowly and cleared his throat.

“What ever for?”

The warrior glanced at the window then back to her friend. Her voice was low when she answered, leaning in.

“There’s a Twili in Castle Town.”

Shad paled.

“Y-you don’t say?”

He didn’t mean to stutter, but lying was never his strong suit. Ashei nodded curtly, apparently reading his nervousness as fear.

“A guard at the castle was attacked. He has demon lines all over his body, poor bastard.”

Shad bit the inside of his cheek. It couldn’t be… could it?

“Th-the black lines that resemble fissures?” He croaked out.

“Yeah. And if they don’t find a cure or whatever soon, I suspect he’ll turn into one of those Twilit beasts.” She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “If that happens, well… We all know what those monsters are capable of.”

The scholar made a muffled sound of agreement, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

“Don’t worry,” Ash added, “I have to go find Link, but you’ll be safe if you stay here.”

She stood, the legs of the chair making an awful screech as it scraped across the floor.

“Thanks for the tea, Shad,” she said coolly. “I’ll be back before sunset. Don’t answer the door and don’t go outside. Do I make myself clear?”

The scholar glared down at his drink. He wasn’t fond of being spoken to like a child, but he knew that was just Ashei’s way of driving an important point home. He’d be more insulted if he wasn’t fearing for a certain singer’s life.

If his best friend found out what happened to him, what happened with Ravio, she wouldn’t hesitate to sink her blade into the young poet’s stomach. Link wouldn’t be able to stop her. If she knew what happened when she was in the north, if she knew how he fell to the pub’s floor like a dead man with only one thought in his mind…

He shivered. No, she couldn’t find out.

“I understand, Ash,” he said calmly, “However, I believe it would be wiser if I stayed at Telma’s, no?”

He dared a look up to her. Light brows drawn together, the mercenary thought over his words.

“You’re right,” she agreed after a few moments of contemplation, “I’ll meet you there around six, yeah?”

Without waiting for affirmation from the scholar, Ashei turned on her heel and left. The door closed and Shad was left in the silence of his dread.

He prayed to every goddess he knew that he could get to Ravio before Butcherer Ash.

———

As soon as Link stepped foot outside the city's walls, he grabbed the Shadow Crystal with his bare hand. Paws claws down into the dirt, the earth warm from baking in the summer sun. With nothing but pain and humiliation in his heart, the wolf ran. Heart thundering, he sprinted across Hyrule Field towards the woods— towards home.

The sun was still high in the sky as he dashed through the tall grasses. Monsters paid him little mind, save an unlucky guay that swooped too low. Jaws snapped around the bird’s neck, killing it instantly before it could peck at him. The others were quick to fly off when their own kin was flung from the wolf’s mouth like a wet rag.

Link dug his claws against the forest path as he slowed his pace, the entrance to the woods only a few meters ahead. His ears swiveled as he heard quiet humming and a bird chirping. He ducked down low into a shrubbery. He didn’t want to be seen right now, not like this.

 _Ravio couldn’t possibly show up this fast, right?_ he thought, _No, he had teleportation skills. You forgot last time, don’t forget again._

He slunk down and peeked around a large tree, wild eyes scanning for the bard. His breath hitched as he spotted a bird—

A common sparrow.

Not white.

No red eyes.

Just a sparrow.

The rancher let out a huff, a sigh that he refused to acknowledge was out of disappointment. It was not the small poet that he heard, but the lazy lantern merchant. Coro switched from humming to whistling as he stirred his cooking pot, the horrible soup burning Link’s nostrils even from a distance. When the smell became too much for his keen senses, Link made his way into the deeper forest.

...

Faron woods was alive around him but the hero felt empty. He trotted past the ancient trees that loomed over the greenery like sleeping giants. He didn’t want to go home, he realized. He didn’t want to sit in that empty house that will no doubt still smelt of jasmine. He couldn’t stand to be alone were the silence would scream the truth of his heart. The truth that it wasn’t just shock that gripped him when he saw the Fairy Ocarina.

It was also relief.

He didn’t want to find the instrument.

_“… I hope you are prepared for the inevitable events that will occur if these endeavors provide fruitful…”_

He didn’t want the parting that was quickly approaching.

_“…If you wanna hear me sing, Mr. Wolf…”_

He didn’t want to fix the mirror.

_“…I’ll be right there next to you, Link…You’re not alone…”_

He knew what he wanted.

_“Be careful…Your love will stretch with the dimensions…”_

He wanted Ravio for himself.

A predatory growl rumbled from his throat, anger mingling with guilt. This wasn’t what a hero should want. Ravio wished to go home, he repeated it on the daily. Link was being selfish, heartless, despicable. Ravio didn’t want him the way he wanted the bard. Hell, he only knew him for a week or so. Appalling, yearning with so much possessive lust for someone he barely knew. Someone who asked for his _help_. Someone who _trusted_ him.

Link ripped up earth as he broke out into another sprint, his claws tearing through grass and moss. Clouded by his own scorn and the plague of guilt, Link was caught off guard as a deku baba shot up from the undergrowth. He yelped as the demon plant’s thorn-like fangs latched onto his shoulder blade and quickly drew blood.

Driven by pure instinct, the rancher rolled over and severed the stem with his jaws. The head now free, the deku baba wriggled and snapped at the air. A single powerful slash from the wolf’s claws had its struggling stilled. Link huffed a hot breath from his nose as he pawed the dead plant, confirming its defeat and searching for its seed pod.

“Stupid weed,” he muttered to himself, snapping the nut open.

He didn’t get a chance to collect the exploding deku nuts when his ears shot up. Echoing far, far in the distance, was a scream.

A _child’s_ scream.

His body acted before his brain.

The forest was a blur as he dashed towards the sound, his heart beating pure adrenaline through his veins. The scream trembled off into babbles, still too far away to truly hear in clarity. A nagging thought in his mind warned him of danger, of some sort of trap, but it didn’t matter: Link needed to find the source.

His vision tunneled. This was a goal he was so familiar with that he barely had to think. Save the kid. Kill a monster. Return the child to safety. He did it countless times, he can do it countless more. No thoughts of heartbreak nor fears of abandonment crossed his mind as he sprinted towards his purpose.

As he came to the clearing where the cries were the loudest, the hero leaped over a fallen log and landed in the grass as a Hylian. He drew his sword, his teeth still bared like a savage beast.

He was met with the glowing eyes of a skullkid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay it's ya boi, Skullkid!!
> 
> More cliff hangers for my lovely readers UwU love ya'll


	19. Friends Helping Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is good with kids and Ravio is rescued by a knight in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy @_@

“You’re hurt.”

The first thing out of the skullkid’s mouth was not a threat. It was not a cry of anger nor a screech of terror.

It was concern.

Link blinked a few times, too taken aback to react properly. The skullkid tilted its head to the side as it studied the rancher in turn. The forest around them was quiet as the duo stared at each other, all the wood a silent spectator for the unlikely meeting.

In the light of day, Link could see with perfect clarity. The imp stood at the same height as Beth with about as much misplaced and youthful confidence as Talo. The way it stared at him brought the same conflicted annoyance the Ordonian had whenever Malo insulted him. Something about the way its body started shuffling as it waited for the rancher to answer reminded him of Colin. It was like the children. It was _too_ _much_ like the children. Almost as if it was…

Wait.

Link lowered his sword.

“You’re just a kid,” he said slowly, “Aren’t ya?"

It didn’t respond to the Ordonian’s observation. Instead, the imp pointed to his shoulder, still oozing blood from the deku baba’s bite.

“You’re hurt,” it repeated with a bit more volume.

“Oh,” Link mumbled, glancing down at the minor injury. “That’s alright. I’m fine.”

It teetered over to him, the shuffling of its clothing like autumn leaves. Link had to fight the urge to step back as it leaned forwards to sniff him. The rancher sheathed his weapon as the fae circled him, letting it see that he meant no harm. He calmed his breath as he refrained from moving too much, the same as he would with a rowdy or frightened goat. The last thing he needed was those freaking puppets to come down again. A few more laps around him and the skullkid seemed satisfied.

“You’re different,” it stated flatly, “And weird.”

_Rude._ Link furrowed his brow and frowned.

“I like it,” it added with a giggle.

The rancher let out a breathy laugh and rolled his eyes. He’s been going about this all wrong, he realized. He was attacking a monster in the woods when he should have been calming a child. It’s a skull _kid_ , after all.

“Were you the one that screamed?” Link asked.

“I was just playing,” it brushed off. “It was fun.”

It leaned forward again, its face inches from Link’s.

“Where’s your friend?” It asked with a sudden mix of excitement and intrigue. “The one that has his face?”

The hero frowned. “What?”

The skullkid rolled its eyes, backing away with a dramatic sigh.

“Your _friend_ ,” it repeated exasperatedly. “The one that feels like sundown. The lost one.”

“Oh,” Link exclaimed, “His name’s Ravio. He’s… he’s with my other friends right now.”

There was a pause as he realized what it said.

“Who’s face?”

“My best friend!” The skullkid cheered. “The fairy kid!”

That only rose a thousand more questions in Link’s mind. The imp grabbed his wrist and tugged him before he could say anymore.

“Come,” it said excitedly. “I’ll show you!”

The hero let the fae drag him to the Lost Woods, stumbling a few times as the child tried to quicken their pace. As they made their way through thickets and thorns, the skullkid started to talk. Ramble, actually.

“The fairy kid is great! He’s brave and smart and strong and nice. He forgets things sometimes, but that’s okay! Your friend has his face but not his hair or eyes. He got those parts wrong. The fairy kid’s hair is yellow like yarrow, not dark like plums. And his eyes are blue like the skies, not green like the grass! And you took his clothes, but that’s okay! He said he out grew them a while ago. He got big, but the forest still likes him. The forest likes you, too. That’s why it gave you his sword. It said to help. I like to help! I’ll help, just like the fairy kid helped me!”

As the imp blabbered on, Link tried to follow along. The more the skullkid said, the more questions tangled into the mess of confusion in the hero’s mind. The talking didn’t stop until the brambles they were traversing thinned out. The small, wooden hand on Link’s wrist released its vice grip as the imp cartwheeled into the clearing. Stepping out of the bushes, the rancher stilled.

The carved tree stump sat humbly in the center of the meadow. The skullkid jumped on it with a laugh, sitting crosslegged before waving Link over.

“Look, look!”

It pointed to the crudely drawn picture on the side. Link walked over, squatting next to the stump as he gazed down at the figures etched into the bark.

“This is us,” the skullkid proclaimed with pride. “That one’s the fairy kid!”

_Oh,_ Link mused, _So, it was a child’s drawing after all. I hope Ravio won’t be too disappointed when he finds out it wasn’t some grand, elaborate clue. It would have been great if it lead us to the— …wait._

His eyes widened as those little pieces of information finally clicked together.

_…You stole his face. You stole his clothes. You stole his sword…_

“That’s the Hero of Time,” the rancher practically shouted.

The skullkid cackled and nodded. Suddenly, it pulled out its horn. Link was about to draw his sword out of habit, but stopped himself. The imp started playing a fanfare, bouncing from foot to foot as he danced a little jig. It was a happy, upbeat song that seemed to wake the forest around them. Link watched in awe as fairy orbs linked together into small chains of light, weaving through the air like kelp in the sea. The familiar scent of sugar magic sprinkled around, the small, tinkling bells of pixies and other fae chiming out. The skullkid’s song ended on a trill before it jumped down from the stump, a proud smile on its face.

“Yep,” it said, “And he’s my best friend!”

Link’s smile faltered. Did it… not know the hero died? Should he… should he tell it?

Maybe not right now.

As shallow as it might be, it wasn’t his place.

Instead, he cleared his throat. The skullkid was swaying side to side, watching him.

_Well,_ Link mused, _Might as well get some answers while I’m here_.

His smile returned, though without as much gusto. Gesturing to the stump, he looked at the skullkid.

“There’s something buried there,” he drawled, changing the subject entirely, “Ain’t there?”

The imp studied him for a long moment, cocking its head to the side again.

“Yes,” it said slowly, carefully.

“Something important?”

Ember eyes narrowed.

“Yes,” it monotoned.

“It’s the fairy boy’s,” he said cautiously, “Ain’t it.”

“It’s not yours,” the skullkid shot back immediately.

Link raised his hands in defense. “I never said it was. I just wanna know.”

He lowered his hands slowly, tracking every flinch and twitch of the imp’s body. Link had dealt with kids before. He could handle this one. Puppets be damned.

“I’m looking for something to help my friend,” he said quietly. “To help him get home.”

The imp froze, its eyes wide as it listened.

“You were right when you said he was lost,” Link continued. “He’s from a different world than us. There’s only one thing that can help him get home. Something that the fairy boy had.”

The hero took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Now or never._

“I need the Ocarina of Time.”

———

The sound of his and the princesses footsteps echoed through the deserted and hallowed halls of the palace, but Ravio couldn’t hear. All sound was blurred to nothing as the roar of his own blood thundered through his ears. The princess didn’t seem to be leading them anywhere as far as he could tell. Whether she was just wandering to clear her mind or had an actual destination, the bard didn’t know. Sheerow was silent on his shoulder, occasionally leaning against his cheek in a quiet show of comfort.

Zelda let out a small sigh, causing Ravio to glance up at her. There was bags under her eyes, dark circles that were only muted by what seemed to be a pound of makeup.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. She did not look at him.

“It’s… It’s alright, Princess,” he muttered. “I’ll find something else.”

He gave her a shaky smile, one he hoped didn’t betray him. Zelda gave him one back, hers just as fake.

“Of course,” she agreed. “We mustn’t give up.”

“Of course,” he echoed, his voice sounding pathetically weak.

She nodded, avoiding his eyes.

“Your Grace,” Ravio muttered. “If I may, can I ask to be excused?”

She finally looked at him, though it was with pity.

“Yes, Mr. Ravio. I’m sorry to have kept you.”

He nodded silently. However, before he could walk away, her hand was on his shoulder.

“If you see Link,” she started before trailing off.

The bard gave her a sad smile.

“I’ll be sure to tell you, Princess.”

That seemed to satisfy her. With one last nod, the Twili left the princess’s side.

….

Ravio found himself deep in the back streets of Castle Town before he could pull his mind from its numbing fog. A dog was barking in the distance and a few townsfolk were making their way here and there, but other than that, the bard was alone. Finding a spot without prying ears was easy and he sat down on a bench. He needed a break. It was too much.

“Sheerow,” he muttered.

The bird chirped in acknowledgment.

“What if we…”

He trailed off. Red eyes watched him sympathetically, patiently waiting for him to continue.

“What if we can’t go home?”

::I’m sure we’ll find—::

“No,” Ravio said, cutting the thought off before the bird could continue.

Sheerow fluffed up in annoyance and the Twili sighed softly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I mean, like, worst case scenario wise.”

Sheerow settled down, tucking his wings closely to his body. He was listening.

“I was just thinking— brainstorming, you know?” Ravio looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers as he thought aloud. “We’ve been doing this for an awfully long time. It’s exhausting. I thought we’d at least have…”

He trailed off again, his eyes unfocused as his mind drifted. Master Yuga once told him that time and effort are the two most important things to put forth when striving towards a goal. So where is he going wrong? Didn’t he put in enough time? A year had passed. A whole year. Was it his effort that wasn’t enough? Was it anything he did enough?

Was… he not enough?

Sheerow nuzzled his beak against his cheek, bringing him back.

“Sorry,” he mumbled again.

::Don’t apologize. Just explain.::

Ravio gave an empty smile. “We might not actually return, Shree’. That’s just a fact.”

There was another long pause. The bird waited for him to continue.

“But… would that be so bad?”

Sheerow blinked, his head cocking to the side.

“I mean,” Ravio explained quickly, “It would be hard, not seeing Hilda again or… B-but…”

He took a deep breath.

“I think after all this time, we can get by. We could live here.”

Another pause.

“We could make this place our home.”

They were quiet, neither looking at the other.

Finally, Sheerow’s thoughts drifted to Ravio’s.

::I care not where we are.::

The Twili furrowed his brow in confusion. Before he could ask, his familiar clarified.

::As long as I am with you, I am content.::

Green eyes flicked to red.

::Home is wherever you are, Ravio.::

The bard cased his eyes down, a sad smile tugging the corners of his lips.

“That’s really cheesy, buddy.”

He laughed as Sheerow nipped him.

::It is true!::

“I know,” the bard countered, his smile turning brighter. “And you’re right.”

The bird let out a small huff. Ravio placed a small kiss on his crest, an apology and agreement.

“Home isn’t a place,” the poet said quietly, “It’s a feeling of belonging and love that is brought from the company you keep.”

::You read that quote in a romance novel!::

Ravio grinned and laughed again. “Still true, though!”

The bird twittered, a laugh in his own way. Ravio stood and stretched, his mood lifting bit by bit.

“Okay,” he said, “Enough moping. We have other problems right now. Do you think you can find our big, strong Hylian?”

Sheerow leaned his body forwards, shaking his wings out.

::I shall try.::

Without another word, the familiar left the Twili in his search. Ravio watched his friend soar above the rooftops of Castle Town with a small smile. Even after the bird was gone from his sight, he stood and watched the sky. Fluffy white clouds were a sharp contrast to the deep blue backdrop, each one looking as soft as the finest pillows. He never realized how beautiful the daytime really was. Perhaps he could get used to this…

“Oy! Ain’t you that music boy?”

Ravio nearly jumped out of his skin as a gruff hand grabbed his arm and ripped him from his musing. The stench of alcohol smacked him in the face before he even turned to see his new company. A grizzly bear of a man glared down at him, his face red with booze and anger.

“Uh,” the bard said lamely, looking up at the tower of muscle before him. “No?”

The man either didn’t fall for his bluff or didn’t care. The thick paw that held onto his bicep squeezed painfully tight as the man growled.

“Pisser!” The man spat, “You are! You slept with my girl!"

Ravio gave a shaky laugh as he tried to pry the drunk off of him.

“What? No, no, sir. Surely, you are mistaken. I am not one to sleep with other men’s, uh, ladies.”

The hand was joined by the dull edges of fingernails that dug into flesh.

“You callin’ me a liar?”

“Wh-what? No! I would never,” the poet sputtered. “J-just merely, ah, mistaken!”

In all truth, this guy was probably right. Ravio couldn’t remember _every_ Hylian he bedded. Some of them may have had partners, but that was their problem, not the Twili’s.

Well… It was never his problem until _now._

“You have some nerve, you little bastard!”

By now, the man’s yelling drew spectators. Eyes were on them yet Ravio felt none the safer. A quick glance around had his hope was crushed further. People were ignoring them, ducking away behind doors or hurrying with their errands. It didn’t concern them. If they pretended they didn’t see, they didn’t have to help and risk getting clobbered themselves.

The man threw him to the ground, brute strength making the bard slam to the pavement with a yelp. Ravio curled up in defense, bracing himself for the boot that was coming towards his face.

But it never came.

Silence echoed through the street with palatable shock. Green eyes peeked between thin fingers. A soft gasp escaped the bard’s mouth when he saw the glimmering silver of armor.

Ashei stood between Ravio and his assailant, her sword drawn and held against the man’s beefy neck.

“Gunter,” she monotoned. “You weren’t going to hurt my friend, were you?”

The man, Gunter apparently, was pale as a sheet. His eyes were crossed as he tried to look at the blade, his bottom lip near quivering.

“N-No, Miss Ashei,” he stuttered.

Her icy eyes narrowed in pure hatred for the man that stood at the end of her blade.

“Good,” she drawled. “Then leave.”

Gunter’s head nearly fell off with how fast he nodded. He turned tail and retreated, his fear over coming his intoxication and anger.

Ravio let out a sigh of relief, getting to his hands and knees as he gathered himself. Ash’s hand came into view and he smiled weakly.

“Thanks,” he said as she helped him to his feet. “I thought I was going to loose a few teeth to that guy.”

Ash smirked and shook her head, sheathing her blade. “If you want to go around pissing people off, maybe learn to fight, yeah?"

The bard scratched the back of his head sheepishly, offering a nervous chuckle.

“Guess you’re right,” he chirped. “Apparently I can’t get away with everything with just my charm and good looks. Who knew, right?”

She rolled her eyes as she chuckled. “Whatever. Where’s Link? I need to talk to him.”

Ravio frowned.

_Wow,_ he mused, _Straight to the point, isn’t she?_

“I’m afraid I don’t know. He left not long after we met with the princess,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. “That guy likes his alone time, it seems.”

He laughed, hoping that it didn’t sound forced. However, Ashei sighed and nodded, agreeing with him immediately.

“He’s strange like that. Don’t let it get to you, yeah?” She jerked her thumb to the side streets. “I’m meeting Shad at Telma’s, by the way. You should come along.”

“Sure,” Ravio quickly agreed. “And I’ll buy you a round for saving me, Miss Heroine!”

Ashei grinned wickedly at that.

“I knew I liked you, Bard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Ashei isn't a knight. But I couldn't resist that line in the summary.
> 
> A few things before you go:
> 
> -I _hate_ the way I ended the last chapter so I'm going back and rewriting it. Next update (chap 20) will have the new chapter and hopefully a better written ending for the last one (chap 18).
> 
> -I am now a full time babysitter/nanny/whatever for two kids so my updates may be even more spaced out and I apologize for that. I am now reminded on the daily that children are small people that embody chaos.
> 
> -I love all of you. Needed to say it.
> 
> \- I have a ko-fi now, so if ya'll want to help me out, feel free to drop me a tip :D The link is on my [tumblr](shirebeast.tumblr.com/)


	20. Let Me Draw You a Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While half the Resistance frets about secrets, Ravio reunites with Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And by "reunites with", I mean, of course, "bangs".  
> Yes, ladies, blokes and non-binary folks, there's smut in this here chapter.  
> (And plot too I guess)  
> Enjoy~

“So,” Telma said slowly, collecting her thoughts, “A Royal Guard was effected by Twilit magic at the castle, causing him to have the same… reaction that you had. Ashei wants to hunt down the ‘monster’ who did it and kill it, who we all know is just Ravio and his… lack of control.”

She let out a long sigh, rubbing her temples with her middle and index fingers.

“And now,” she continued, “We have to make sure Ash doesn’t find out about this until after we talk to Ravio and hopefully set this straight— or else she will most likely murder him in cold blood.”

“That is the bulk of it, yes,” Shad replied.

“I’m getting more grey hairs from you kids than I did during the war,” she grumbled.

The innkeeper was leaning against the bar on her elbows, Ilia next to her on a bar stool. Shad was standing, fiddling with his cufflinks as he shifted from foot to foot. They were the only occupants in the tavern, the bar not open for at least another half hour.

After inquiring the barkeep of Ravio’s whereabouts, the scholar expressed his concerns and down right fear for him. After explaining everything, however, Ilia was quick to point out who fixed the demon lines the first time. After about twenty minutes of trying to calm the scholar from his frenzy, they finally had a moment to truly think about the predicament. They first needed a plan to find the Twili, plain and simple.

“I’m sure Ravio will come back here after his and Link’s meeting with the princess,” Ilia said thoughtfully, “And as for Ash, you said she doesn’t even know about him being a Twili, right?”

“R-right,” Shad stammered, “But I don’t know if that will last, thruthfully. Ashei is a very capable warrior and can come to a conclusion strikingly fast. Furthermore, if she descries Ravio in the pretense of—…”

He was cut off by the tavern’s bell trilling as the door swung open. Ravio’s voice chimed right along with it, apparently amidst a story, as Ashei’s low laughter followed.

“… And so the woman dumps _all_ the broth down the guy’s shirt and you know what she said? ‘Here’s your soup, sir. Is it still too cold for you?’”

Ashei cackled loudly and punched his arm, causing the bard to wince while chuckling. The scholar and Ordonian were stock still, frozen with this strange turn of events.

“Well,” Ilia said quietly, “At least we found them.”

Shad bit back a groan, a wrench thrown into the works doing nothing for his nerves. Telma, however, didn’t bat an eye. She’s dealt with worse turns.

“Welcome back,” she called, her smile paired with her signature wink. “You two came just in time. We were just talking about tonight and how we’d all love to hear some singing from our favorite bard. Isn’t that right, friends?”

Shad gaped at her, not expecting the sudden bluff. Ilia, however, was experienced enough with lying on the spot. Many times she got herself and friends out of trouble with just the simple fibs of ‘I just wanted to give Epona some exercise and Link came along— we weren’t out in the woods playing’ or ‘Fado wasn’t near the cake when it was eaten— he was with me, feeding the cuccos.’ Without a second to spare, she grinned and nodded.

“It’s been a few days since you preformed, Ravio,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. “Would you do us the honor of singing a few songs tonight when we open? You always bring smiles to our patrons and we all know happy costumers are paying costumers.”

Ravio blushed under the praise and smiled shyly. “It would be my pleasure, Miss Ilia.”

“Attaboy,” Telma said brightly. “Oh, and Ashei?”

The warrior quirked a brow in question.

“Ilia needs to do some work in the cellar. Help her out, will you?”

Ilia was quick to take Ash’s arm with a giggle. “I have to count all the vats and check the inventory. It’s always dark and spooky down there. Keep me company?”

Blinking, the confused expression on Ashei’s face didn’t seem to stop her from following Ilia blindly down the stairs. When Telma heard the heavy doors to the basement shut, her face turned serious.

“Shad,” she hissed lowly, “Talk to him.”

“M-me?” He whispered, flustered. “Why me?”

She scowled at him. “You know more about this than I do.”

Ravio tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “Talk to me about what?”

“Oh,” Shad stumbled out, “N-nothing really. Just some little misunderstanding that needs to be sorted through. You know, when you get the-…”

Once again, the scholar was cut off from his thoughts by the door opening. They all turned as Link clicked the dirt from his boots in the door way. He was filthy, coved in dirt, mud, and grass stains. A few sticks were caught in his hair. Sheerow sat proudly on his shoulder, a smug gleam in his eyes.

“Hey, guys,” Link greeted brightly.

“By the stars, Mr. Hero,” Ravio said, eyes wide as he rushed to him. “What happened to you?”

A large grin split across the rancher’s face. “I’ll tell you everything, I promise. But first, I really need to wash up.” He looked at Telma, that sunny smile still on his face. “Can I?”

The innkeeper seemed to hesitate, debating whether or not to keep the hero here so they could all talk about the Twilit problem together. But with the rancher tracking mud on her floors, she gave in. They had time for this kid to clean up.

“Sure, honey,” she said with a sigh. “Just come on back when you’re done.”

Before Shad or Telma could stop them, Ravio grabbed Link’s hand and pulled him to the stairs. They disappeared, their final departure announced with the door to Ravio’s rented room slamming shut.

Telma let out a long sigh, rubbing her temples again as Shad groaned and knocked his head down on the counter. Their talk had to wait it seemed. They both just hoped it wouldn’t be too long— A guard with harsh black markings needed them.

——

Link was barely able to close the door before Ravio’s lips were on his. Sheerow huffed and flew up to the rafters, roosting on a wooden beam as the two men reunited. Below him, Link chuckled, returning the bard’s frantic kisses before pulling away to laugh. Ravio buried his head into Link’s tunic, hugging him close and refusing to let go.

“Aw, come on, Rabbit,” he teased, “I’m covered in muck. Let me at least change outta these clothes.”

“I’m sorry,” Ravio muttered into his chest.

Another laugh from the rancher. “It’s alright, just…”

Link’s words died on his tongue as the bard took a sharp intake of breath. He wasn’t talking about that.

“I’m so sorry, Link.”

Link let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around Ravio. The Twili was trembling and with a jab of guilt, Link realized he was crying.

“Hey,” he soothed, petting raven colored hair. “It’s alright, Rav. It’s not your fault.”

“But it is!” Arms tightened around the hero. “It _is_ my fault! The old hero wouldn’t have been disturbed if I wasn’t here. Y-you wouldn’t have had to… You were so upset and I just… If I didn’t… I’m so, so sorry. It’s all my fault.”

Link held the trembling bard closely, letting him spill all his tears and unfinished words. He laid a sweet kiss on the top of Ravio’s head, rubbing his nose against his hair.

“It’s going to be alright,” he whispered, “I promise. You’re okay.”

The Twili sniffed, his broken sobs quelling as the hero held him. After a few more moments of Link’s fingers trailing through his hair and his hand rubbing small circles on his back, Ravio pulled away. Using the heel of his hand to push his tears away, he gave a mirthless chuckle.

“I seem to cry a lot these days. Trust me, I’m not usually this emotional.”

Link shook his head. “It don’t bother me. To be completely honest, I… Well, I’m sorta glad that I make you feel safe enough to cry.”

Ravio’s hand stilled on his face, blinking as he considered the rancher’s comment.

Safe. He felt safe with him.

Safe enough to cry, to be venerable, to be honest. Yes, he felt _safe_ with Link but it was so much more. He felt Link’s protection and his care and his gentle heart. It wasn’t just a topic of Stalhounds and their gnashing teeth or arms around him to keep him from falling off a horse; it was knowing he would be alright in a city of strangers, that his mistakes were fixable to a fault, and that he had someone to rely on when he fails. He let his hand fall from his face as he gave a soft smile.

“I suppose you’re right,” he muttered, sniffing the last of his worry away and giving a small laugh. “And you’re right about being covered in muck, too. Let me draw you a bath.”

Link chuckled quietly. “You don’t have to do that.”

The bard waved a hand, brushing it off. “It’s nothing, really. Just take those filthy things off, all right?”

Ravio turned to the washroom when a calloused hand grabbed his wrist. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but it wasn’t gentle enough to pull away from. He glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow. He could barely feel it, but a sense of trepidation misted from Link, a trickle that the hero was trying to retain.

“Yes, Mr. Wolf?”

“I…”

Link trailed off, letting Ravio’s wrist go.

“I really… appreciate you,” Link mumbled, looking anywhere but into those green eyes.

There was a pause as Ravio cocked his head to the side. The gears in his head turned slowly as he took in the Hylian’s twiddling thumbs, his pink cheeks, his flickering eyes.

Something clicked and Ravio’s face lit up with a fierce blush as his heart flipped.

His face broke out into a grin, one that crinkled his nose and showed his teeth. He took the rancher’s hand in his, causing the latter to finally look at him.

“Words rarely convey our true meanings,” he whispered, “But actions will always speak louder, anyway.”

Leaning up on his tiptoes, he kissed the hero. Link smiled against his lips as their arms wrapped around each other. A slight tilt of his head and Ravio opened his mouth just enough to snake his tongue against the other’s. Hands traveled up the bards back as he hummed softly, his own fingers curling into dirty blonde hair.

After a moment, Ravio pulled away. Link’s lips followed his but the bard didn’t give him more. Instead, a single finger pressed against the rancher’s mouth.

“After you’re clean,” Ravio promised with a smirk. “Strip.”

Without another word, he turned heel and went about making the bath, leaving the hero alone with warm cheeks and red ears. Above him, Sheerow clucked and shook out his feathers. Link glanced up at the bird, a grin finding his flustered face.

“You won’t come knocking on the window this time, right?”

Red eyes narrowed ever so slightly before the bird shook out his wings. The rancher chuckled as Sheerow turned away from him. A single flick of tail feathers was enough to show the bird’s irritation was still in good nature.

Link was down to his undershorts when Ravio returned. Green eyes trailed down the hero’s body before slowly looking back up to his face. Biting his bottom lip just so, Ravio made his way to Link and took his hand. The bard’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his skin warm from the bathwater. The smell of lavender and lemongrass wafted from the washroom and Ravio grinned.

“Come on,” he cooed, intertwining his fingers with Link’s, “While the water’s still hot.”

The bathroom was small for two people, but with Ravio’s tender hands running down his bare chest, Link realized he couldn’t care less. Steam danced off the water as the hero let the bard pull his shorts down, both their skin already beginning to dew with condensation. Ravio kissed the dip of Link’s collarbone before gently pushing him back.

“In the tub,” he ordered.

Link snorted, grinning as he lowered himself into the water. “So bossy.”

Ravio rolled his eyes, a playful smirk curling against his cheek. Link scrubbed his arms as he absently watched the Twili flutter to the cabinet. Humming softly, Ravio picked some bottles off the shelf, reading some of them before putting them back to grab different ones. Satisfied with whatever soap and lotion he grabbed, he returned to the side of the tub with a grin.

“I think I was supposed to just wash up and go right back downstairs,” Link drawled as Ravio sat down.

The bard scoffed with a smile. “You _are_ washing up.” He leaned over and plucked a twig from the rancher’s hair. “Just with some added help. Turn around.”

Obeying, Link rolled his eyes but his smile wouldn’t quit. He closed his eyes as he felt Ravio untangle his hair with nimble fingers. Hot water was poured down his neck followed by soft hands kneading his sore muscles. He couldn’t help the quiet moan that slipped past his lips. The bard’s thumbs pushed tight circles across his shoulders and he let himself relax against the tub’s wall.

Sinking down into the hot water, Link let Ravio do what he wished with him. After the much needed massage, water was poured over his head before a sweet smelling shampoo was lathered through his hair. The feeling of the bard’s nails against his scalp was something he never thought would be pleasurable, but he was happy to discover the sensation. He kept his eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying the blissful feeling of being pampered. Another rinse of his hair and his shoulders were being rubbed again.

“You seem relaxed, Mr. Wolf.”

Ravio’s voice was closer than Link was expecting and his small jump caused water to splash about. The Twili’s giggles filled the small washroom along with a quick apology from the Hylian. Sweet lips pressed against the conjunction of Link’s neck and shoulder, paired perfectly with a quiet hum of amusement.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Link agreed, closing his eyes again with a smile.

“I’m glad,” Ravio uttered against his skin.

Link was quiet as soap was lathered against his back, relishing in the slickness of Ravio’s hands when they slipped over his shoulder and trailed across his chest. With another kiss to his neck, a mischievous smirk found the rancher’s face.

“Ravio,” he said smoothly, “Why don’t you join me?”

The hands on him stilled as he heard the bard’s breath hitch.

“I mean,” Link continued nonchalantly, “It would save water.” He ran his fingers through his wet hair, sparing a coy glance over his shoulder. “Don’t you think?”

Ravio’s shirt was already over his head by the time Link finished his last sentence, his boots kicked off and tossed to the side with his other clothes. The rancher laughed as the bard slipped into the water and straddled his lap. Hot kisses were pressed against his mouth as Ravio all but threw himself onto him.

“Save water,” the bard grumbled against his lips between kisses, “Of course. So smart.”

Link laughed again, pulling away from Ravio’s lips just to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. The water sloshed from the tub as the bard sat up on his knees, giving Link easier access to his upper body.

“I’m sorry for leaving you, Rabbit,” Link mumbled against his chest. Ravio sucked in air through his teeth as the hero’s lips trailed over a nipple. “Can I make it up to you?”

The steam around them only added to the burn coming from Ravio’s flesh. He let out a small whine as Link teased him, the rancher’s hands running up and down the back of his thighs. He closed his eyes and rocked his body forwards, humming thoughtfully as he placed his hands on Link’s shoulders for leverage.

“And how are you going to do that, my lovely wolf,” he asked, his voice honey sweet. 

A small nip was his first reply as Link thought on that. Ravio bit his lip to keep quiet. They could probably hear them down stairs if they weren’t careful. Sharing the same thought, cool blue eyes gazed up at him through blond lashes.

“Perhaps we can see how far I can push you before you can’t keep in all those pretty little noises.”

Link groped Ravio’s ass, kneading flesh and earning a small squeak. Ravio leaned his head into blond hair, his lips quickly finding the other’s ear. He gave a long lick before nibbling it. Link sighed blissfully, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Small licks were given to the rancher’s bitten ear before the bard’s breathy whisper ghosted against him.

“Why don’t you use that mouth of yours for something better than smooth talking me, Mr. Wolf?”

Despite the heat that curled around them, Link shivered. Without speaking, he shuffled down deeper into the water, clutching Ravio’s narrow hips and pulling him closer. The bard braced both of his hands on the bath’s siding, letting out a shuttering breath as Link sent a trail of small love bites down his stomach.

Link gave a quick kiss to the head of his cock, his hands still groping his cheeks. Ravio was about to whine about the tease when suddenly the rancher took him completely. Biting his inner cheek hard enough to bleed, the Twili squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed his moans. Link pulled back to catch his breath before bobbing his head back up and down.

“Shit,” Ravio bit out, “This is harder than I thought.”

Link chuckled at his unintentional pun, mouth full and sending vibrations to the poor bard. Ravio slapped a palm to his mouth, going as far as squeezing his eyes shut again as if that would help keep him quiet. Link glanced up at him, taking in the sweat that rolled down his pinched brow and his tight, muffled gasps. The Hylian pulled off him, taking a moment to tease his head with his swirling tongue. Ravio whimpered as Link’s hand curled around him, rolling his hips as he was stroked.

“You good, Rav?”

The bard nodded rapidly, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He didn’t trust himself to pull his hand away from his mouth, but he did crack an eye open to look down. Link’s charming smile beamed up at him, blue eyes half-lidded and wet hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks. Ravio loosened his grip over his mouth, risking his loud nature for a request.

“L-Link?”

The rancher hummed, tilting his face up to look at him as he still stroked.

“Let me sit on your lap. I-I want…”

He trailed off, closing his eyes again as Link’s hands slowed and returned to his hips. He slid down until he was flush against the other’s lap, pleased to find Link was just as excited as he was. He rolled his hips forward and leaned his forehead against the hero’s shoulder. Link’s lips pressed against his ear and he moaned softly when warm breath caressed the inner shell.

“What is it you want, Rabbit” Link whispered, his voice low and husky.

Ignoring the shiver that shot up and down his spine, Ravio took a calming breath. He reached past the Hylian and grabbed the first bottle he could— a body oil of some sort —and settled back against Link’s chest.

“I want you to fuck me,” he whispered, peeking up at the rancher through his bangs in feigned innocence. “Please, Link. Give me what I want?”

Link’s grip on Ravio’s hips tightened, almost to the point of bruising, as the rancher gave a low, rumbling groan. There was a pause as the bard waited for the answer, his breath heavy as he felt the body under him panted and tensed. After a moment, Link’s grumbling voice graced his ears again.

“You really think you could keep quiet?”

To be completely honest? No, he didn’t think he could be quiet. But, hell, he was going to try his damn best.

“Of course,” Ravio mumbled, “If I have something to muffle the sound.”

To show his idea, he buried his mouth against Link’s collarbone, kissing and sucking the skin. The pulse under his lips was thundering as the rancher thought on it.

“If you want,” Link said carefully, “You can bite down.”

“Noted,” the bard mumbled into his kisses.

The bottle of oil was taken from him and Ravio relaxed. As Link gently worked him open, he muffled his gasps and moans with the hero’s body. His teeth found Link’s shoulder, not biting hard enough to even leave a mark, just enough to keep his focus.

However, when the rancher pushed up against that sweet spot, he pressed down with a muted groan. Link hummed pleasantly, shifting to kiss Ravio’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about hurting me,” he whispered, his voice low with lust. “I can take anything you give.”

Ravio whimpered, a small ‘mm-hmm’ the only agreement he was willing to make. He knew with Link fingering him so wonderfully, so deeply, he wouldn’t be able to keep in his cries if he pulled away. He rolled his hips, a physical plead as he quickened his own pace.

“You want more?” the rancher drawled, kissing his cheek again as he curled his fingers.

Again, a pinched ‘mm-hmm’ was all the bard could give, his heartbeat like a rolling drum in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Link, holding himself tight against the other. He felt the cool touch of the oil on his flaming skin, sending a small volt of pleasure right through him. Relaxing his body was difficult as he tried to focus on their discretion, but with enough patience, Link finally filled him.

Ravio’s eyes rolled back, his nails digging into the hero’s back after the first few thrusts. The water splashed as the bard met each cant of Link’s hips with his own, the heat of the bath nothing compared to the fire that was inside him. Link buried his face against black hair, holding in his own groans as his hips snapped up against Ravio’s.

“Gods,” he growled against the Twili’s ear, “You’re perfect.”

Ravio let out a low moan, caught between his throat and clenched jaw. He tightened around the hero and relished in the gasping grunt he pulled from him. All the while, Ravio’s teeth didn’t sink deeper against Link’s skin.

Link pressed his hand firmly between the bard’s shoulder blade, trapping the smaller man against him. His other hand steadily gripped Ravio’s hip, using it to control their speed and intensity. He kissed the side of Ravio’s head, his cheek, his jaw, any where he could.

Fingernails dug deeper into his back and Link knew the bard was close. The hand that gripped the Twili’s hip found new purpose around his cock. With just a few strokes and hard thrusts, there was a shrill screech muffled against Link’s skin.

Ravio bit down as hard as a Lizalfos on Link’s shoulder as he came, jutting his hips forward as he clung to the hero. Link bit his own cheek as he grunted, holding Ravio’s quivering body close as he followed.

For several moments, the only noise in the washroom was their heavy breathing and the slight dripping of the spigot. Link ran slow circles across Ravio’s back, his eyes closing as he grinned. The bard pulled his mouth away from him, trembling every so often with waves of pleasant aftershocks.

“Oops,” Ravio muttered.

Link opened his eyes, wary of the bards sudden shift in tone. “What?”

“I, uh, I think I bit you too hard,” Ravio mumbled. “Sorry.”

He touched Link’s shoulder gently, running his fingers across a small smear of diluted blood. When he pulled away, he showed the hero with a grimace. Link just chucked and leaned back against the wall of the tub, pulling Ravio with him.

“I’ve dealt with worse,” he said, “Just as long as you’re not poisonous.”

Ravio sighed and shook his head. “I’m still sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

That gentle smile returned to Link’s face, softening the poet’s heart. The former pulled him close, hugging him to his chest.

“You didn’t really,” he assured. With a small laugh he added, “I actually really liked it.”

Some of the tension left Ravio, the bard slumping against the rancher as he relaxed.

“Venomous,” Ravio mumbled after a few minutes.

“Hm?”

“As long as I’m not _venomous_ , not poisonous. There’s a difference.” The bard shifted, his eyes closed as he snuggled against the rancher. “Poisonous is bad if you bite it, venomous is bad if it bites you.”

Link laughed, shaking his head. “Technicalities.”

They stayed like that, holding each other in content silence and enjoying the pleasant buzz of their afterglow. It was only until the water was too chilled that they got up.

After they both toweled off and changed into clean clothes, Ravio took Link’s hand as they left the washroom. A smile on his face and his emerald eyes shining, the poet stood on this tiptoes and kissed the rancher’s cheek.

Above them, Sheerow glanced down at them from the rafters, his tail feathers wagging. Ravio glanced up at him, a silent question that the bird nodded to.

“Link,” the Twili started, still holding hands, “I was thinking…”

He paused and looked down, his smile running from his face. Link rubbed his thumb softly across the bard’s knuckles, silently encouraging him to continue.

“I was thinking about if I didn’t,” he tried again. “If I didn’t return to the Twilight. If I _couldn’t_ return.”

Link’s thumb stilled, his heart jumping into his throat. Ravio look up at him, his eyes both hopeful and melancholy.

“If I could make my new home here…” He trailed off again, looking away from the Hylian’s wide eyes.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“With you,” he finished with a whisper.

There was a beat of silence and Ravio held his breath. Slowly, Link’s hand left his only to gently cup his cheek with both palms. Tilting his head up to face him, the bard bit his lip slightly, waiting for a response.

“Of course,” Link said in a voice so tender, so full of admiration that Ravio felt as if his heart would burst. “I would love that.”

He kissed him. It was soft and lovely, warm like the evening breeze and gentle like summer rains. The bard melted against him, letting that breath out through his nose as he returned the hero’s kiss with as much care as he was given. When they parted, they wore matching grins.

“Thank you, Link,” Ravio whispered.

The rancher chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Anything for you, Rabbit.”

The bard hummed happily as Link pulled him into a hug. Wrapping his arms around the Hylian, the Twili couldn’t help but laugh.

“What is it?” Link asked, looking down with a smirk.

“Nothing, nothing,” Ravio responded. “It’s just that, after such a terrible day, it seems that finding the ocarina wasn’t really all that important. Perhaps it’s a good thing we don’t have it.”

All the air from Link’s lung seemed to turn to ice, his smile falling to a nervous frown.

“Uh,” he said hesitantly, “About that…”

Ravio pinched his eyebrows together, pulling away from Link to look at him. The blond reluctantly let him go, turning away from him to make his way over to his abandoned pack. The Twili’s fingers twitched as the Hylian shuffled through his bags. With a tiny sigh, the hero straightened and turned to Ravio. Green eyes grew wide at the royal blue instrument in his hands.

“Link, is that…”

“Yeah,” Link muttered.

Sheerow flew down and landed on Ravio’s shoulder, feathers brushing against the bard’s cheek as he did.

:: It was buried in the Lost Woods. Under that stump marked by the Kokiri. ::

Ravio said nothing, his eyes still fixed on the Ocarina of Time.

“Uh,” Link said as he turned the flute over in his hands, “Apparently skull kids don’t give _anything_ up unless you play a game with them first, even if they tell you that you can have it.”

Still, green eyes did not flick up from the instrument.

“So, I had to play tag or something and ended up getting ambushed by a whole lotta them.” Link fiddled the holdings. “Skullkids, I mean. That’s why I was covered in mud. That and actually digging this up.”

With as much speed as honey on an apple, Ravio approached him. Without a second though, Link offered the goddess’s instrument. However, the bard did not take it. Instead, he only stared down at it, jaw tight and nose crinkled.

“You’re thinking,” the rancher said slowly.

The bard nodded only once.

“About…?”

“We should tell Zelda,” Ravio said flatly, turning away. “It’s the first thing we should do, actually. After seeing what Miss Telma and Shad have to tell us, of course.”

Link blinked a few times as he watched the Twili. As if nothing happened, Ravio gathered his lute for the evening. Sheerow looked over to Link, just as confused as the Hylian. Before anyone could say anything more, Ravio gave Link a hollow grin.

“Come on, Mr. Hero,” he said, “Let’s go see what the others have to discuss with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some advice- I won't really recommend having sex in water. It just... It doesn't work as well as one would wish it would.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, I revised chapter 18's ending if you wanna check that out. I feel a lot better about it now so if you wanna just head on back to those woods, I don't mind.


	21. Imbroglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link helps Ravio sneak in and heal a member of the Royal Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD you it would be a while! Here were are a month later, a month older too :^D  
> Hope this chapter was worth the wait, my friends. Enjoy!

It was nearly nightfall and the animals of Castle Town were quickly conjugating for their evening meetings. Louise trotted across the cobblestones, her collar’s bell jingling cheerfully as she made her way to Jangle’s courtyard. The strays were eagerly awaiting any news from the tavern cat, and by the gods, did she have news.

Their last few meetings had been exciting, to say the least. Everyone of them had panicked when she reported on the bespectacled human who was corrupted with dark magic. It was only thanks to a pup confirming the human’s recovery that Jangle was able to calm them.

But tonight? She wasn’t sure that even the dark tabby could control the chaos. Leader or not, the dark magic was growing stronger and their anxieties were as well. How well would they take the news of another corrupted human? And in the humans’ _castle,_ nonetheless! At least her mistress and her friends knew the cause of the troubles. They could fix this, no doubt about it.

The last sliver of the sun dipped behind the buildings as the lamp lighters began making their rounds. Passing an alley, the cat froze. Sharp, thread thin pricks of evil nipped at her spine and caused her hair to stand on end. Her pupils were blown wide, her heart thundering. The lamp lighters spared her no mind, unaware of any danger with their dimmed senses. With her ears flat against her skull, Louise peered down the dark alleyway.

Deep in the shadows, a horror lurked in silence. Black tendrils snaked through the air like lazy kelp in murky seas, haloing a hulking figure. It’s tar-like skin and long, narrow fingers quivered as if its already huge mass was unable to hold its true form. The Shadow Beast gazed at her without eyes, apathetic and empty in all that it was.

Without a second thought, Louise bolted. Her speed was her only advantage she raced away from it. The shadow monster was clumsy, its movements unfit for its form as it stumbled after her. The cat yowled as she weaved past humans, all completely unaware of the invisible yet absolute terror that stalked among them.

Blissfully ignorant. That’s what Miss Telma would call them. Blissfully ignorant and doomed to the fate of the oblivious.

——

Link huffed as he leaned against a fence, his hands wrapped around the bars. The evening was greyed with storm clouds, a summer rain following the call of the thunder in the far west. The last 24 hours were not kind to the rancher and all he wanted now was a hot mug of hard cider and a soft bed to pass out on. However, instead of drunk and happy, he was exhausted and distressed. The first few plops of water fell from the sky were icy and clung to his hair and clothes like desperate hands.

Ravio had been silent when Telma informed them of their new… “imbroglio”, as Shad called it. “A total fucking disaster” would be more accurate in Link’s opinion. It was bad enough that a man was corrupted by Ravio’s Twili magic, but to have it be a royal guard? If the citizens of Castle Town heard of the supposedly best soldiers in Hyrule were compromised, a panic would quickly spread. All that hard work he and Zelda did of calming the waters with public events and mind numbingly dull meetings would be for nothing. They might even riot, Ravio being the center target of the people’s aggression. At that point, Link would have to chose who to protect. Worse, he couldn’t think of what his answer would be.

Yeah, “total fucking disaster” definitely was a better description than “imbroglio”.

After learning everything that could be told, the rancher excused himself from the inn, not trusting himself to keep calm. Freaking out would not help the situation.

So there he was, iron railings cold under his fists as he clung onto the fence outside the inn. He didn’t turn when the door opened and shut, nor when quiet footsteps padded through the growing puddles to him. He shut his eyes as Ilia stood next to him, her warmth enough for right now. They were silent as the rain washed over them, the call of the storm the only sound.

After what felt like too long yet not long enough, she spoke.

“It could be worse,” she said gently.

He scoffed, risking a smack from his best friend as he did. “Doubtful.”

“Link, it wasn’t like he meant to.”

“How do we _know_ that?”

She scowled but he continued.

“It would be one thing if this was the only time it happened, but it’s _not_ ,” he grumbled, “I shoulda’ stop this when he went after Shad. I shoulda’ known! I’m supposed to _protect_ people, Ilia! Instead, I’ve been bringing another gods damn monster to them!”

“Don’t say that,” she snapped. “Ravio’s not a monster, Link. You know that.”

“Do I?” He turned away from her, his breath sharp in his teeth. She was right. Ravio wasn’t a demon nor a monster. Ravio was kind, was charming and lovely and smart. He was gentle and funny and… and…

And a descendent of the banished Interlopers.

“Am I just ignoring the fact that he’s dangerous?”

His voice was rising, sorrow filtering through as anger.

“I let my guard down, Ilia. I knew he couldn’t have been trusted. It was my first instinct. I should of listened to my gut.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Ilia said with an eye roll, “He needs your _help_ , Link.”

“To do what? How do I know he ain’t just trying to get to Zelda or whatever the fuck through me?! Gain my trust so he could- so he can…. Fuck!!”

“You need to calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm _down?!_ A man is being turned into a fucking puppet right now by a powerful being descended from sorcerers so evil and power hungry that the very _Gods_ banished them to another realm, and you’re telling me to _calm down?!_ ”

Ilia glared at him, her jaw tight and her eyes narrowed.

“I was warned about this,” Link went on. “I ignored all the signs. I was stupid, weak. He tricked me. I should have seen it. I failed. I… I shouldn’t have…. I should of just….”

He was running out of steam, the rain pouring in sheets now. Ilia, his best friend, his closest companion, watched as the hero slowly crumbled. Her face softened, a small frown pulling her lips down. It wasn’t until her arms were wrapped around him in a hug that Link realized he was crying.

“It’s going to be okay,” she whispered. “It’s alright.”

He took a shaky breath as he hugged her back. The thunder was louder now, the storm rolling over the rooftops and canopies.

“It’ll be alright,” she repeated gently.

As the Ordonians stood in the rain, Ravio sat with Shad and Telma in the tavern. His head was in his hands, his eyes squeezed shut and his elbows on the table. Telma’s hand gently laid on his shoulder, causing him to look up through the curtain of black hair.

“You can heal him like you did with Shad, right?”

Ravio sighed and looked down at his hands. It wasn’t that hard to heal the scholar, all things considered. He could do it again with the guard. It should be easier with Link by his side, anyway.

He frowned at that thought. Maybe he shouldn’t do this with Link. The Hylian was too tempting to syphon from, too much pure energy. That’s what got them into this mess in the first place.

But… _could_ he do this without him?

He flexed his fingers before drawing them into fists. Of course he could! He didn’t need Link to fix _Shad_. Hell, he didn’t need him for the year he was on his own with Sheerow!

Although… He wanted Link with him for this. He wanted that safety the hero provided. He wanted that warmth and fire that radiated from within the rancher. That warmth and fire that the Hylian awakened in himself.

“Yeah,” he said with only a small edge of uncertainty. “I can heal him."

“Just out of pure curiosity,” Shad mumbled, “What will happen to him if you can not?”

Telma shot him a glare and the scholar quickly back petaled.

“I mean, purely hypothetically, of course,” he squawked, raising his hands in defense. “For academic inquiries, I assure you!”

The bard drummed his fingers against the table, his eyebrows furrowed. What _would_ happen?

Master Yuga once showed him old texts from the original Interlopers without Hilda’s knowledge. It was forbidden magic now, but the ancient Twili once controlled dark armies of mindless slaves. The soldiers were mere husks of humans, their wants and desires erased and rewritten with the plans of the ancients.

He figured that the small spell of persuasion he used with Shad somehow became corrupted and twisted the magic he used. It would make sense, in a way, with this Realm’s magic being too strong for his weak hands. He sought to sway the scholar’s mind but, in turn, almost destroyed it.

However, his spell with the two guards were to ease tension of the heart and body, not mind. So, how could they be effected the same way? Or rather, _one_ of them. Ravio held his head in his hands again, a dull ache coming forth.

“I suppose,” he said slowly, “That the spell would eventually seep into his heart. Maybe. Perhaps.”

Telma raised a brow. “So, you don’t even know?”

Ravio shook his head. “Not for certain. I just know we have to get to him sooner rather than later.”

The other two nodded dutifully.

“I’m sure Ashei knows where to find him,” Shad pointed out. “However, I am uncertain if that is wise for you to ask her. Currently, she is searching for a beast to slay. The beast, unfortunately, would be you, old boy.”

Ravio groaned, his head falling into his hands again. “Can’t I just talk to her? Explain how this is all just a misunderstanding?”

“I’m afraid that is most unwise,” Shad mumbled, “Ash can be quite… uh.”

“I can be quite _what_ , Shad?”

The low voice of the warrior in question cut his statement off quicker than a guillotine. Blanching, Shad turned to Ashei with an uneasy smile.

“Oh! I was just saying that, uh, I mean, Ravio here was just asking, ah…”

“The royal guard that’s been marked,” the bard stated flatly before Shad could dig this hole any deeper. “I need to get to him so I can fix this.”

Both Telma and the scholar held their breath as Ashei studied the bard. Her eyes narrowed.

“You’re from the Twilit realm,” she monotoned. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

There was no shame in Ravio’s tone. Ashei’s eyes were sharp as an incommodious pause weighed heavily upon them.

“Please, Ash,” Shad whispered, “He’s just—“

She lifted her hand, stopping his words.

“That does explain a lot.” Ashei let her hand fall to her side. “You’re the reason for all this, yeah?”

Telma’s brow furrowed as Shad bit the inside of his cheek.

Yet, Ravio nodded.

“I made an error when it came to a particular spell I tried,” he said, “This guard seems to have suffered severe negative consequences, but I am able to reverse it. However, it has to be done fast for it to work.”

There was another long stretch of silence as the two stared at each other unblinking.

Finally, after an eternity, Ashei nodded. Air returned to Shad and Telma’s lungs as they slunk down slightly.

“His name’s Harol,” Ash said. “He’s in the infirmary closest to the garrisons.”

Ravio grinned. “Thank you, Miss Ashei. I will—“

“Take Link with you,” she interrupted.

Her glare was stern and left no room for questions. Ravio’s face fell.

“You won’t be taken alive if you don’t.”

Slowly, the bard nodded. “I’ll be sure to.”

The door opened in time with a crack of lightning, a rumble of thunder tumbling after it the second Link and Ilia entered.

“Well,” Ashei said, her eyes lazily scanning the hero, “Seems like you two should make haste, yeah?”

——

Rain drummed in the alleyway Ravio and Link stood in. The bard’s cloak was pulled tightly around him, his hood up and his head casted down as thousands of heavy droplets thundering against the soaked cloth. Sheerow was smart to stay in the inn. The hero couldn’t be bothered with finding his own covering. A bit of rain never really hurt anyone before, least of all him.

“Okay,” Link said as he glanced around, “The Royal Guard already know you’re a Twili. Zelda briefed them a while ago. I really don’t think they’d be too happy to see you right now.”

“Ash said the same thing,” the bard mumbled. “But that’s why I have you.”

Ravio glanced up, rain water running down his face despite his hood.

“Right?”

Link pressed his lips together, his mouth nothing more than a white line.

“I guess so,” he mumbled. “But even then… There’s sure to be trouble. Even bringing you in _without_ people knowing your a Twili. Civilians aren’t really allowed in there.”

Ravio’s eyes cased down in thought. Link was right, it would draw suspicion if the hero brought a random traveling bard to see a cursed guard. He could try to shift into a disguise, maybe even one of the real solders here, but that could also complicate things even more so. It seemed the best option was… Oh, Farore.

“Link,” Ravio said, hesitation eminent in his voice, “Can I…”

He trailed of, glaring down at his boots. Why is this so hard to ask? They knew each other’s body in the deepest sense so why would this be anything more? Why did this feel so much more… intimate?

Link was waiting for him to finish, his eyes soft but a small frown upon his face.

“Can I be your shadow? Just until we find him.” Ravio picked at a loose thread on his cloak. “I totally understand if you say no, so don’t think that I would ever, uh, push this on you. I mean, like, if you don’t want to, we could just think of something else and—…”

“Yeah, of course you can,” the rancher said, halting the verbal flood. “But I thought you couldn’t do that."

The bard glanced up at the rancher. Link looked more confused than offended. Ravio darted his eyes down again.

“Link,” he mumbled, “I don’t know if Princess Midna put up some sort of blocker on you, or if she just… didn’t care about it, but…”

He trailed off, his cheeks pink. Link tilted his head to the side, clearly lost.

“It’s another form of sharing one’s self with another,” Ravio finally muttered. “Where sexual contact is physical, this is more… more like touching souls than skin.”

There was a long pause, the rain dissipating to a shower. Ravio dared a look at the hero. Link’s eyes were far off, his brain wrapping around this concept.

“Oh,” he finally said. It was quiet, a small sound of the barest understanding.

“Yeah,” the Twili whispered, fiddling with his loose thread.

There was another terrible pause.

“We can just think of something else,” Ravio said, a nervous laugh bubbling up. “I mean, I can turn into a cat and follow you. I’m never very good at shapeshifting like that and it would take a lot but I’m sure I can jus-…”

“No,” Link said, louder and quicker than he meant.

Ravio blinked up at him, green eyes wide. Link’s cheeks reddened and he coughed awkwardly into his fist.

“I mean,” he clarified, “Hiding in my shadow would make the most sense. I don’t think they’d let animals in the hospital. And if you’re in my shadow, it’d be easier to, well, stick together.”

The two looked at each other, neither one saying anything for several moments. Finally, Ravio let out a soft chuckle.

“Alright,” he whispered. “I need to make sure you’re okay with this, though.”

Link gave a gentle kiss the bard’s cheek.

“I’m okay with this,” he uttered softly, “I…”

He hesitated for the briefest of moments.

“I trust you.”

Not letting a second more go by for him to doubt his decision, Ravio dissolved into darkness. Link held back a gasp, his breath catching in his throat.

It was nothing like Midna.

Warm magic spread through his chest, his skin tingling with goosebumps. It was familiar and foreign, all at once. Every thing that ever brought him joy flooded into his chest in a tidal wave of pure emotion.

Being held by Uli when he was a child. Laying in the grass with grazing goats in the field on a spring morning. Hot cocoa on a snowy day with Mayor Bo and the children. Hearing Colin’s voice filled with confidence where there was once only doubt. Shad reading his favorite book, Ashei laughing at his dumb jokes, Rusl gifting him a sword of his own making.

Ilia’s eyes lighting up when she finally recognized her best friend in the dusty silence of Kakariko.

It was… it was like nothing he ever felt before. Not at this intensity, anyway. He pressed his hand against his heart, feeling not only his, but _Ravio’s_ beat against his ribs, both fully in sync.

:: You okay? ::

Link whipped his head around, expecting to see the bard along with his voice. All he saw was his shadow draped against the wet cobblestone.

“How…”

:: How am I talking to you without materializing? ::

Link nodded.

:: We just make a connection of our minds. It’s called a Sol Line. I’m literally sending my own thoughts to your head right now. ::

The rancher blinked a few times.

:: It’s how Sheerow talks to me, in case you’re curious. ::

“Uh,” Link voiced, confusion doubling. “Midna never… uh.”

:: My theory was right, then. She put up a blocker between you and herself. ::

The hero was silent.

:: Let’s go, Mr. Wolf. We’re here for a reason, remember? ::

“R… right.”

Act first, question later. He could do that.

He felt Ravio’s smile.

\----

Finding Sir Harol was easier than either of them were expecting. With in moments of Link’s arrival, nurses, doctors and soldiers alike asked him multiple times if they could help him. It was the easiest search the hero ever had the responsibility to do.

The guard was in an isolated room, white curtains blocking out the night. He laid lifeless on a cot, his skin the color of a corpse with obsidian creaks spidering out against his flesh. Link felt Ravio’s heart skip with panic, and in turn caused a ripple effect with his own.

:: This is worst than I thought. ::

“Don’t tell me that,” Link grumbled.

“What was that, Sir Link?”

The doctor that lead them to Harol’s room was watching him, the woman not having yet left.

“Oh,” Link said, scratching the back of his head. “Nothing, I was just thinking aloud is all.”

Her eyes didn’t leave him, obviously debating against calling his bluff or letting the man chosen by the gods themselves be.

Luckily, she chose the latter.

“I’m quite glad you visited us,” she said, holding her head high as if talking to royalty. “May I assist you with anything other than our current patient? He needs his rest and I must request we let him.”

Link bit his cheek. He was never really good at arguing against someone’s advice, especially doctors. Well, most doctors. Doctors that give up on children just because they’re Zora don’t get his respect.

“I, uh,” he started, fumbling with his words as she stared at him.

:: Listen to her. ::

Link furrowed his brow. And leave? But they just got here! The guys literally five feet in front of them!

:: I need you to distract them. ::

Oh. That’s a good idea.

“You’re absolutely right,” Link said, his usual drawl being suppressed. “May I be so bold as to ask for a quick tour?”

He gave her a charming smile and bowed slightly, his hand on his stomach the way Zelda taught him. The doctor smiled, her eyes avoiding his all of a sudden.

“Yes, of course, sir. It would be my pleasure. Right this way.”

As she exited the room, Ravio’s form was revealed in a flurry of dark squares and diamonds. Without a word he sunk down next to the corrupted guard’s cot. He heard Link close the door, leaving Ravio alone with the cursed man. The Twili’s fingers traced the man’s forehead, his face locked in a scowl of concentration. Once again, the same as with Shad, Ravio’s own magic snapped back at him with anger. It shocked his skin, sending pins and needles shooting up his hand and half way up his arm like snake venom.

Oh, this was _much_ worse than he thought.

“Gods,” Ravio grumbled, “Just when I thought this day couldn’t get more exciting.”

He pulled up his sleeves, carefully placing his hands on Harol’s chest. He shut his eyes, his magic crackling and snapping in small orange and teal lighting strikes. Like a fish to a lure, the damaged spell that nestled itself into the man’s heart wiggled forwards. Ravio scrunched up his nose, feeling the parasitic energy creep closer to him. It pulsed slowly, gaining a pseudo-heartbeat.

“Come on, you little bastard,” the bard mumbled, “You have to come back out.”

Black squares lifted up from the jagged lines that scarred Sir Harol’s skin, leaving sickly pale skin exposed. Each collection of magic that disappeared from the Hylian’s body left their own mark upon the bard’s flesh. His fingertips were the first to bleed into that inky blackness. There was still much more to go.

“It’s funny,” he mumbled to the unconscious man, “I tried to make you well rested. But now? You’re going to be exhausted for at least the next month.”

He let out a hollow laugh.

“I guess that’s not _funny_ but…”

He sighed, the fruits of his labor still yet to be seen. He barely made a dent.

“I’m sorry. I really am.” He sighed again. “I understand why you and Pippin saw me as a monster, I really do. It’s not like the last Twili you met was the best of men.”

The lines began to shrink into themselves.

“I must assure you, though, that my people are very much the opposite. I know I don’t make a good case, but…” Another mirthless laugh. “They are good people. But, the thing with all people is… there are some bad ones.”

His fingers, all the way to his palm, were black as coal.

“Most people have good hearts. Very few are out just to destroy things or covet everything with their greed. I have met many kind hearted people in my travels, Sir Harol. You and Pippin included.”

The blue tint to the guard’s lips grew pink, his skin warming with the flow of blood.

“But I must say, there seems to be more kindhearted people in your little city of Castle Town than anywhere else I’ve been to. Your princess is wise and benevolent, even going as far as to help me just because she can. How lucky you Light Dwellers are…”

His elbows were starting to darken. A small smile spread across his face.

“And you are protected by the most extraordinary hero. Truly. With eyes that hold the entire morning sky. Risking his life for his home, his people. I’ve seen the monsters he had to face, Sir Harol, and they are horrid. The bravery he has, the strength…”

The darkness seeped over Ravio’s shoulders, draping around him like a shawl.

“He did it all selflessly. The passion he has and the kindness he gives… How easy it is to admire him…”

The color was returning to the face of the Royal Guard, his heart beat becoming stronger.

“… How easy it was to fall in love with him…”

Sir Harol’s eyes blinked open blearily, his breath shallow and even.

“Where…” he breathed out, “Where am I?”

Nothing answered him in the empty room. A soft breeze danced through the white curtains, taking with it the last of the lingering smell of jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀
> 
> (Ravio's fine, don't worry)
> 
> EDIT: I totally forgot!!! [Wasabi-draws](http://wasabi-draws.tumblr.com/) on tumblr drew [this](https://shirebeast.tumblr.com/post/630367207329841152/wasabi-draws-just-an-appreciation-post-for-some)!! Our boy and his many forms! I love all of them and HIGHLY suggest looking at all the other fics and aus they're from :DD


	22. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero and bard are successful with their endeavor and the princess relaxes (just for a bit) on a cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said Ravio is fine, I meant he's alive.  
> Enjoy!

The storm clouds had dissipated, leaving behind the ink black sky to blanket to land. The moon’s beams shone silver in the puddles that the rain left, dancing its light around in silent waves. Castle Town was quiet, not even the evening crickets daring to make a sound.

Ravio leaned heavily against the wall of the alleyway, his legs trembling with exhaustion. His body ached, the skin not claimed from his exertion cold to the touch. Carefully, he tapped into the last of his magic reserve. With just a gentle tug, he reached out for his Sol line with Link. He smiled slightly, glad to see the bond they made only an hour ago was still strong. It seemed the distance didn’t matter so much.

“Link,” he whispered, “I did it. It’s time to go.”

He felt Link’s understanding, knowing the rancher was unable to voice his own thoughts back. With a satisfied sigh, Ravio slid down the wall and sat against a wooden box. Link should be able to find him here. It was were they established the bond. There would be no harm if he just closed his eyes for a brief moment, if just to rest a bit. He wouldn’t fall asleep here, no sir. Not him. Just resting his eyes.

…

Link shook at least ten different people’s hands before he made it to the exit of the infirmary, all thanking him and wishing him well. He was hasty in his departure and he could see the disappointment in the nurses’ and doctors’ eyes when he said his good-byes. As he hurried out, he pushed politeness aside. He needed to get back to the Twili.

Despite the season, the air was chilly that night. Link blamed it on the rains, perhaps the clouds brought cold waters from the mountains. Nonetheless, he felt himself shivering as he made his way to the side of the buildings.

He almost missed the huddled mass when he returned to the alleyway, the dark fabric of the poet’s cloak blending in with the darkness. Ravio was snoring slightly, a small nasally snark from his awkward position. Link sighed, his shoulders sagging.

“Come on, Ravio,” he said, leaning down to push the bard’s hood off. “It’s time to go.”

The poet was out cold, his lips parted and his eyelashes soft against his upper cheeks. Link smiled slightly and shook his head.

“Rav,” he said a little louder.

The Twili grimaced in his sleep, turning his head away from the cold. Black hair fell away from his shoulders and Link froze. The darkness that twisted up Ravio’s neck looked like claws, claiming warm brown skin and dissolving it into solid shadow.

“Oh, Rabbit…”

Gently, he lifted the sleeping bard, one arm under his knees and the other wrapped around his shoulders. Ravio snuggled to his chest unconsciously, letting out a small whimper as he did. With his cloak wrapped around him as a makeshift blanket, the bard stayed asleep as the hero made his way back to Telma’s.

The cold seeped its way through Link’s tunic, chilling the damp cloth and clinging to his flesh. He let an annoyed huff out through his nose. He should have brought a cloak, too— or at least something with a hood. Ilia even suggested it after they came in from the rain. However, the hero insisted that it was fine and he wouldn’t need it after the storm passed. Once again, Ilia was right. He would eat his own hat before he let her know that, though.

He shifted Ravio up slightly, trying not to lose his grip as he made his way past the central square. The fountain was dark and still, the lights that usually illuminated the dancing waters blown out. Link furrowed his brow, scanning the plaza as he walked. The usual beggars and late night wanderers were no where to be seen, the streets deathly quiet. A shiver shot up the hero’s spine as the night chill claimed another patch of damp skin.

_No one’s out because it’s cold_ , he thought to himself, ignoring the paranoia that twitched his ears. _Nothing more than that._

Absently, he glanced down at the sleeping Twili. Ravio’s cheeks were flushed as well as his nose. The small snores were quieted and the breath that left his lips was visible.

Wait.

Link bit the inside of his cheek, curiosity clawing at him. He let out a deep breath through his mouth. His eyes widened as it left him in a small white cloud of vapors.

“But,” he whispered in shock, “It’s summer.”

Ravio shivered against him, curling tighter into his warmth. Link clutched him closer and picked up the pace. He ignored the frost that inched across the puddles as he hurried. It was just the weather, nothing more. The rain must have came from the mountains in the north, bringing a cold front or something. Weather does weird things sometimes, right?

Right.

…

Telma’s was near empty when Link pushed open the door. A gust of freezing air blew in with him, causing some napkins and papers to fly to the floor. He kicked the door shut with his heel, accidentally slamming it as he did. Ilia gasped and rushed to him, quick to fuss over the bard.

“What happened?” Shad asked, standing from the Resistance’s table.

Ashei and Telma watched anxiously from their places near the bar.

“I’m pretty sure he, uh,” Link started, only to trail off. After a moment to think, he finished with, “He pushed himself a bit too far.”

Ilia placed a hand on Ravio’s cheek, gently brushing some of his hair away from his face. The bard stirred, his eyes fluttering open just a fraction.

“H… Hilda…?”

Ravio’s voice was hoarse and quiet, barely a breath of a whisper. As fast as the name fell from his lips, his head lulled back against Link’s chest, eyes shut once more. Ilia looked up at the rancher with a stern frown.

“Get him upstairs,” she ordered, “I’ll get some extra blankets. Change him outta those wet clothes, too. He’ll catch something like that.”

“Yessum.”

Within moments, Link had Ravio in his room. He laid him on his bed and went about his wet clothes. His cloak and boots were naturally the first things off, followed by the belt that was much too big for his thin frame. The rancher’s fingers still, though, when he pushed the bard’s tunic up.

Darkness seemed to consume every inch of the Twili below his neck. Against the blackness, in dazzling designs, his tribal marking glowed. Intense teal lines like strokes of light cut through the shadow, pulsing softly in time with Ravio’s breathing.

Link’s lips parted, his eyes wide in awe. It was captivating, tiny rivers of illumination flowing like cool lava. Carefully, oh so carefully, he ran his finger against a line.

The second his skin made contact, the soft teal flashed to an angry red. Ravio flinched violently in his sleep, gasping and arching his back. Link pulled his hand back, an apology already tumbling from him. Slowly, the cool blue-green light calmed and Ravio’s labored breathing returned to normal. The bard’s brow was pinched, his mouth twisted in a pained frown.

“Did you look in his bag for another set of clothes?”

Link jumped as Ilia entered, a bundle of quilts in her arms. She didn’t seem bothered by the Twili’s change of appearance. She simply plopped the blankets down next to him and continued undressing him.

“Well?” She gave Link a look, eyes sharp and impatient. “Get him a dry shirt, c’mon!”

“R-right,” he stuttered, nodding his head fervently.

Pushing the thousand questions he had, Link shuffled through Ravio’s bag. The bard had next to nothing, just a few sets of clothes, a journal, and a map. The rancher pulled a worn yellow tunic out, eyeing the journal absently.

_Don’t pry, wolf boy. Didn’t you ever learn manners on that farm of yours?_

Link blinked a few times, Midna’s voice an echo of remembrance. Ilia gave an exasperated sigh from behind him. Right. Clothes. That’s what he was doing.

…

Between the two Ordonians, Ravio was in good care. His tense expression from early was calmed, his face now peaceful in sleep. After a while of silence and observation, Ilia dubbed him ‘as good as he’s going to be for now’.

“If he wakes up before dawn,” she said, giving yet another stern look to the hero, “You better get him some hot tea from downstairs. Got it?”

Link nodded once. “Got it.”

“Good.” She stood and smoothed her pant legs down. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Again, Link nodded. With one last glance at the Twili, Ilia made her way out. Before she could shut the door behind her, however, Link stood.

“Ilia?”

She turned, humming in question. Their eyes met and, for a moment, Link saw a Zora prince in the Twili’s place and a vacant look in Ilia’s pale eyes. As fast as the vision came, it was gone, leaving him with only a friend and a sleeping poet. A friend who remembers him and a poet that was going to be fine.

He tried to smile. It was tired and did not stop his shoulders from sagging or the yawn that itched up his throat, but it was warm and honest.

“Thank you.”

She returned his sleepy smile with one of her own.

“Of course, Link.”

The door clicked shut behind her and she left the hero alone with his Twili.

———

_Tap tap tap._

Zelda didn’t look up from her desk as her hawk pecked softly at the window, her attention solely on her papers. The raptor chittered in annoyance, tilting his head back an forth as he scratched his talons on the glass.

_Tap tap skkrt skkrt tap tap._

The princess clicked her tongue as she finally stilled her quill. Blindly, she reached into her treat jar and pulled a bit of dried meat out. After placing it on the edge of her desk, she resumed her task, quill scratching away much like the claws of her hawk.

The bird chittered again, fanning out his tail feathers. He did not move from his spot at the window.

“It’s too late in the evening to have you go out,” the princess muttered. “You best calm down.”

The hawk squawked loudly and started to tap again. Zelda sighed and placed her quill down. With one fluid motion, she stood and placed her hands on her hips.

“Really,” she chastised, “You’re acting like a fledgling. It’s far too late in the evening for playing.”

The bird stared at her passively. With another squawk, he resumed tapping. Exasperated, the princess dragged her feet over to the window. It was much too late in the night for this sort of foolishness. Might as well just let the damn bird out.

The window shuttered when she tried to push it open. She furrowed her brow and tried again. The lock and latch were both open, yet it refused to budge. Stuck.

“Strange,” she muttered. “Remind me in the morning to get this fixed.”

The hawk cocked his head to the side once more. The princess chuckled.

“Perhaps not, then? Here, let’s just try the other one.”

The secondary window was smaller, used purely to let a cross breeze in on sweltering days. Luckily, it was such a day that morning and it was still open just a crack. When Zelda reached up to lift it the rest of the way, cold air nipped at her hand. She furrowed her brow as her hawk flew to her side. Frost crept its way out from the corner of the pane, blossoming out with mathematical perfection.

“That’s curious,” she muttered, leaning closer to get a better look. “What do you suppose caused this?”

The hawk cooed. With just a gentle shrug, Zelda let the strange weather remain a mystery. With another firm push, the window creaked fully open. Wasting not a second, the bird wiggled his way through the frame. With one shake of his wings, he shot off.

The princess watched as her bird took flight, pondering offhand of flaming orange hair and crimson eyes. Soon, the hawk was just a speck on the horizon, the moon full and illuminating the city below her.

“I wonder,” she whispered into the night, “Do you miss me as much as I miss you?”

The frigid air rose her skin up in goosebumps. With a shiver, she shut the window half way, just enough for her hawk to reenter. She returned to her desk, a stack of papers still waiting to be read and documents to be evaluated. She sighed and picked up her quill. These fantasies would have to be delayed. The princess had duties, had responsibilities.

However…

She paused, her eyes drifting to a misplaced tome. Its brown leather bindings were alien to her and the emerald lettering caught only the barest of moonlight with their metallic shine. Zelda placed her quill away once more, this time with no intentions on picking it up again.

_The Legends of the Lost Kokiri_ was a heavy book, one she had to pick up with both hands after misjudging the heft. Flipping through the pages, a smile found a home on her lips. Nostalgia drifted to her heart as she skimmed the stories of the forest children, memories of wide-eyed wonder awakening once more with watercolor paintings of fairies and fae.

Perhaps, maybe, just once, she could truly follow Link’s advice. The documents and deeds will be there in the morning. For now, she could spare a night of fantasy, of fun, of fairy tales and wishes. For one night, she could be Zelda. The crown princess of Hyrule could wait.

Just this once.

———

Something bright and harsh was trying to burn at his retinas, waking him slowly with an almost too cheery call. It was obnoxiously white and yellow, accompanied by bird songs and muffled voices. It was foreign, with warmth and a smell that was oddly similar to fresh baked bread.

Sunlight.

It was _sunlight_ that streamed in through the window. Ravio grumbled and pulled the quilt over his head, effectively quelling the bright onslaught. Since when did he wake up like this? It was awful. With another annoyed grunt, he turned away from the light, snuggling his face into his pillow for extra measure.

:: Are you finally awake? ::

Ravio scoffed into his pillow as the familiar feeling of small talons hopped onto his arm. Sheerow chirped and tugged at a lock of his hair, earning another grunt from the Twili.

“Go ‘way,” Ravio muttered, the plush muffling his voice.

:: You have been asleep for twelve hours. It’s time to wake up. ::

Green eyes glared from under the blanket at the bird, bleary and unfocused.

“Twelve…?”

:: Indeed. If not more. ::

The bard sighed, leaning back against the pillow once more. With his vision clearing from the haze of sleep, he finally registered where he was. Before he could ask, Sheerow’s words flowed through his thoughts.

:: You seemed to have drained yourself healing the Hylian soldier. Master Link brought you back last night and he, along with Miss Ilia, tended to you. ::

Another sigh left Ravio. He glanced at his familiar, the bird’s red eyes bright and attentive.

“… Been up a while?”

Sheerow fluffed out his wings, shaking them gently.

:: I have. I have been watching over Master Link. ::

Ravio furrowed his brow. Again, before he could ask, Sheerow nodded his head to the side. Following his bird’s gesture, the bard looked to the side of his bed. There, sitting in a chair, still in his boots and chain mail from the night prior, was the hero.

Asleep.

Link’s hair was a mess, his body slumped in an awkward angle. From the bags under his closed eyes, one could see he did not get the rest the bard had. Ravio felt a smile creep across his face. He sat up, careful not to wake the rancher as he did.

:: He has not left your side since bringing you here. ::

“So,” mumbled the Twili, “over twelve hours?”

Sheerow chirped in affirmation. Yet another sigh from Ravio, this one paired with a small shake of his head.

“Silly wolf,” he whispered. “Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you do that for me?”

Sheerow stared at him as he tucked his wings against his body. It was obvious to the familiar, as it was obvious to the princess and to the innkeeper. Obvious to all with eyes that could see the way they looked at each other.

:: Because he loves you, Ravio. ::

The sunlight whispered against Link’s hair, highlighting it with bits of gold. He stirred and scrunched his nose, a ghost of a pout before his eyes fluttered open. Ravio’s heart was hammering against his chest, his face flushed from the bird’s comment. Blue eyes that held the clearest springs gazed at him in a dreamy fog. A smile started to grace across the rancher’s face— soft at first, then wide and beaming as the fog lifted. Link nearly fell over as he shot up from his chair.

“You’re awake!”

Ravio let out a laugh as he was enveloped in the rancher’s arms. Link held him close, his face buried in the crook of his neck. He smelled of rain and cedar and… wet dog. The bard laughed harder, hugging him back. Link pulled back just enough to look Ravio in the eye, their smiles as bright as the sunlight that awoke them.

Sheerow fluttered up to the rafters, his last message mingling in the Twili’s mind as the rancher’s lips met the bard’s.

:: Just as you love him. ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave you guys a nice fluffy ravioli ending for this chapter because you deserve it after the last one. Thank you for not murdering me. *points at Ravio* See? He's fine. Totally fine. Don't look at his weird glowy bits, he's fine.
> 
> Also, I [drew more](https://shirebeast.tumblr.com/post/630625189475106816/sketch-dump-for-my-theres-a-bard-in-telmas-bar) for this AU. Is it an AU now? Can I say that? Anyway, there's more Twili boy from yours truly.


	23. "Hylia Forbid I Get a Break"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio assesses his damage as things go south for Castle Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary was actually going to be "Zelda is herding kittens while Ravio and Link make goo-goo eyes at each other" but that's basically the whole fic 
> 
> Thanks for your patience! Enjoy

It only took Ravio about five minutes to convince Link to take a nap before their meeting with the princess. The rancher’s argument fell through the moment he yawned between the words “I’m not” and “that tired”. Now, with the Hylian snoring with a pillow clutched to his chest, the Twili was able to look himself over in private.

His _entire_ body, save his neck and up, was shadow. He glared at the glowing lines that danced around his stomach and chest, the light unable to be covered by clothing. A simple spell of concealment would solve that issue, but the magic just wasn’t in him. He needed energy— and no matter _what_ , he promised himself that he would not take anymore from the hero. The Triforce caused too much trouble and he was _not_ about to add to that mess.

That left the issue of _where_ he would fine the energy.

Ravio sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. He knew the easiest way, the quickest way, was probably in the form of the redheaded scholar. Yet, he felt dirty and rotten for even thinking of it. Shad was handsome and intelligent, a specimen that had more charm than most (not to mention surprisingly easy), but he wasn’t what Ravio _wanted_.

The bard scowled. No, that was one of the last things he wanted. That’s cheating. Ravio was a lot of things but he was _not_ a cheater.

His bare feet made no sound as he paced the room, his mind clouding over as he thought desperately through this puzzle. The markings on his stomach pulsed in time with his breathing, lazily shifting from teal to green then back again.

He could find an energy source the old fashion way, he presumed. Of course, it was morning and no one truly entered a bar in the AM. Not for a song or story, at least. 

And that also leaves the question of what he was doing wrong when he drained the last two— three? —Hylians. Surely he should figure _that_ out before syphoning from one of them again. A crowd would no doubt cause more of a headache.

“What do you think, Shree?”

His pacing ceased as he was met with silence.

Furrowing his brow, he looked up to the rafters to the bird’s usual roosting place. Besides a few stray down feathers, it was empty.

“Sheerow…?”

Panic creeped into his heart. Slowly, like wine spilled on a white tablecloth, the markings on his stomach started to branch out. Veins of light inched up to his chest and down his hips, silent and dull.

“Shit,” Ravio hissed. “Shit, shit, shit!”

He shut his eyes tightly. The marks were turning red. Desperately, he tried to find the Sol line with his familiar, but it was futile.

Without magic, it was unreachable.

“Stop panicking,” he whispered to himself. “Don’t panic. Calm down. Deep breath, Rav.”

Once in through the nose, hold it, slowly out the mouth. It would be fine. He just had to think. Where can he get energy? Where can he tap into magic? How can he-…

“Wait,” he said softly, his eyes widening in realization. “Melody spells…”

The vines of light slowed their pilgrimage as he raced to his bag. He clawed through his belongings, shoving his map and clothes aside. With a small “ah-ha”, he pulled his journal out.

“Where did I put those papers,” he muttered.

He flipped through the pages, his notes and illustrations disregard as he searched for the princess’s songs. He flipped through lyrics and folk lore, rumors and whispers, when he finally reached the last few pages.

He plucked the parchment out, almost crying in relief. They were printed on fine paper, the scribe’s handwriting immaculate. He hummed, skimming the first few.

_There, that one. That should do it. Take the magic from the source. Simple._

He glanced around the room for his lute, careful not to make too much noise. Grabbing the instrument by the neck, the bard paused.

_Wouldn’t it be easier if I had an instrument made for this?_

His eyes drifted to Link. The rancher was dead asleep, a small puddle of drool on the pillow he was spooning. Next to the bed, in a neat pile, was his equipment and bags.

_He gave it to me,_ Ravio rationalized with himself. _So, technically it’s mine. For now, at least._

He stood and silently made his way over to Link’s belongings. He knew which pouch it was in.

_It’s not_ _stealing,_ he reminded himself as he steadied his breathing. _It’s not even his to begin with._

The ocarina was cool to the touch.

_We got it for me, anyway._

With wide eyes, he studied the carvings and etchings. The royal crest glimmered gold, matched perfectly with the deep blue porcelain. Magic whispered from its mouth piece and finger holes and rolled off it like fine dust.

_So, it’s technically mine to borrow._

Ravio glanced up at Link once more before pocketing the Ocarina of Time.

———

“… To further my argument, I have receipts dating back four months that shows my client has paid for the mules in scheduled increments.”

Princess Zelda nodded as the man before her shook papers in the air, the one lawyer glaring at the other in disgust. She had already made her decision within 15 minutes of the two hour legal meeting and now allowed the clock to tick just for the record keepers. She had let this case go on for far too long, though.

There was tension in the court room, not all credited to the sued farmer’s and angry merchant’s advocates. The princess felt something was off, felt something with a vague sense of _wrongness_ to it _._ Unable to describe the sensation, she let her mind wander as the current court occupants fought amongst themselves.

The chill from the night before had not fully dissipated, causing moods in the kingdom to sour. She already bared witnessed to four petty arguments between nobles and it wasn’t even noon. Surely it was a new record.

However, despite the bitterness around her, Zelda couldn’t help but feel giddy. Today, Link was bringing Ravio back to the castle. She had a plan in mind, one that would bring them that much closer to solving this whole mess.

She would propose they leave in the morrow, before sunrise, and journey to the Mirror Chamber in the deserts. There, if her theories were in fact correct, the shattered remains could be reassembled with a time reversal song from the goddesses. It was brilliant, if she did say so herself. Who knew all it would take to open her mind to more probable solutions was a night of reading fairy tales?

Truly, no amount of grumpy lawyers or snarky nobles could bring her mood down.

“… You can clearly see here by the dated and signed contract my client ha-…”

The lawyer stopped mid word, interpreted by the doors swinging open abruptly. The room fell into a stunned hush, all eyes on the guard that bursted in. His face was white with terror and a cold sweat clung to his skin. With a hasty bow and shaking hands, he rushed the princess.

“Your Majesty,” he said, his voice trembling, “There seems to be a problem.”

_Oh,_ she mused, _Wonderful. Of course. Hylia forbid I get a break._

“It must be a tremendous issue for you to interrupt an official hearing,” the merchant’s lawyer snapped.

Zelda pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly to the advocate. He promptly shut his trap.

“What is the problem,” she asked, her tone unflinching as she turned back to the guard.

“There’s a monster roaming the streets.” The guard bowed his head, his voice cracking. “Our forces are on patrol currently, but we can’t seem to pin down its exact location.”

Zelda scowled. She raised her hand to stop the guard’s explanation. It would do no good for the commoners to know this panic. She stood and smoothed out her skirts.

“This court is to be placed on pause for the time being,” she announced to the room. “I will send contact for both parties when the next hearing is to be. You are dismissed.”

The lawyers both looked like they were about to object, but with one sharp glare from the monarch, the room was cleared.

“Shall we call upon Sir Link, your Highness?”

Zelda bit her tongue, trying not to roll her eyes at the guard’s inquiry. Any tiny problem these soldiers have and its off to find the farmhand. It’s almost as if they weren’t trained to defend their kingdom.

“That depends on the severity of the situation,” she stated calmly. “What breed is this monster? Helmasaur? Lizalfos?”

The guard shook his head hastily. “No, your Majesty.”

He lifted his head to meet the princess’s eyes. Zelda’s stomach dropped.

“It’s a Shadow Beast.”

———

Sweet notes of a song found their way to Link’s ears, causing the rancher to slowly wake. He laid still, blinking blearily as a melody waltzed in the distance. It was a melancholy sound, a song that stirred a strange sadness in him and awakened a nostalgia for a life long since passed.

Memories that he could not reach mocked him, the vague feelings of freedom and home mingling with bitterness and regret. There was something missing, something more akin to emptiness than forgetfulness.

The melody stopped on a long lasting note that faded to silence. Ears twitching, Link sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A new song flowed down from the rafters, one more bouncy and light. Standing, the hero stretched. The bard was on the roof, it seemed.

Pulling his tunic over his head and kicking his boots on, Link didn’t bother with the rest of his equipment. The window was still open from the Twili’s exit and the rancher made good use of following his trail.

The view from the top of Telma’s bar wasn’t great in any way, but the sight of the bard lost in his music was spectacular (in Link’s humble opinion). Ravio’s dark hair was loose from its usual ties, few wayward strands rebelling in the wind. In the light, Link could see the shine of blues and purples that reflected from it like a grackle’s wing. His green eyes were closed, his whole mind and being focused on the melody that sang from the ocarina.

The bard’s skin was returning to flesh, the shadows from before dissipating. Link’s presence wasn’t fully registered by the bard, until it was. Startled, Ravio squeaked out a sharp tone, a misstep in his rhythm. The flute pulled away from his mouth in a flash, ending the sour note as fast as it was breathed. Black still clung to his hands.

“It’s rude to spy on people, Mr. Wolf,” Ravio mumbled. It was meant to be a tease, but his nerves stole some confidence from him.

“Not spyin’ if I can hear you from down below,” Link said as he sat down. “It was real nice, by the way. Your playing, I mean.”

The slate roof tiles were warm from basking in the sun all morning and were a pleasant contrast to the lingering chill. The bard fiddled with the ocarina, his fingers silently playing a new spell.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “I must admit I never felt that confident with wind instruments.”

“Coulda’ fooled me,” Link said, smiling. “What song were you playin’?”

Ravio shrugged, not looking away from the flute. “Just something I made up. Noodling around.”

Link snorted, he couldn’t help himself. “Noodling?”

The bard chuckled, sparing a glance to him. “That’s what it’s called. Or at least that’s what I’ve been told it’s call.”

Link hummed, a smile on his face. No more words were needed as the two sat in comfortable silence. As Ravio traced his fingers against the goddess instrument, Link relaxed against the stone roof. He leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes, soaking in the sun. They were high enough that the sounds of the bustling streets were just chatter in the distance.

“The one before that,” Ravio said, drawing Link’s attention. “That was called the Serenade of Water. It’s supposably a spell that can teleport a person to Lake Hylia.”

“But you’re right here,” Link said, a cheeky grin on his face.

“I did say ‘supposably’,” the bard replied, elbowing the rancher playfully. “But I wasn’t playing it to warp. That could have been the reason why it didn’t work.”

“So,” the rancher drawled, lulling his head to the side, “It _knows_ you didn’t want to teleport?”

Ravio shrugged. “Its difficult to explain. I was using the song to syphon from, much like I can with people’s emotions.” He sighed. “It’s not as powerful, though.”

He lifted his shirt to show Link his stomach. The light was still there, pulsing with each beat of the Twili’s heart. Link stared, his expression unreadable.

“But it’s infinitely better than nothing,” Ravio said cheerfully as he pulled his shirt back down. “And much safer this way, too! I bet if I just play a few more, I can be right as rain in no time.”

“Why are they there?” Link asked bluntly. “Your markings, I mean.”

“I believe it’s because I’ve been in this form too long,” Ravio said carefully. “I might have extended too much energy while healing Sir Harol and pushed it even further when I tried to stay visible as a Hylian. I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Why not just be in your true form then?”

“Seven feet of Twili is a lot harder to hide than 4 and a half feet of Hylian, Mr. Wolf.”

“I guess that makes— Wait.” Link sat up abruptly, his ears pulled down. “ _Seven_!?”

Ravio flinched back, eyes wide. There was only a quick beat before he broke out into a loud laugh. Link’s cheeks pinked as he joined with his own chuckles, embarrassment creeping over him.

“Sorry,” he apologize quickly. “Just surprised me, is all. Didn’t think you were _that_ tall.”

Ravio giggled again and rolled his eyes. “That’s not even that tall, Link.”

The rancher smiled wide, still taken every time the bard said his name. Something about the way it sounded in his voice made his heart jump. Perhaps it was just because it was a rarity, a treat for when he wasn’t expecting it. Perhaps it was something more.

“Anyway,” Ravio continued, noticing the blush on his hero’s face, “It shouldn’t be that much longer for me to play through these and— Sheerow!”

Ravio jumped up, catching his bird as he barreled into his chest. Sheerow was trembling, trying as hard as he could to bury into the bard’s tunic.

“Shree, what’s wrong? Where were you? Are you hurt?”

Ravio let his questions go unanswered, his eyes scanning the town. The air shifted as a flicker of black squares flashed in the distance. As soon as he caught sight of it, it was gone.

“What’s going on, Rabbit?”

Link’s question was answered not by the bard, but by the unholy screeching of a Twilit beast. Quivering against Ravio’s chest, Sheerow’s words flowed to both the Twili and the hero’s minds.

:: Something terrible has happened to Sir Pippin. ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, when I was first drafting this fic: I really shouldn't suggest Shad is _that_ desperate.  
> Me now, realizing what I truly want in life: Shad's a filthy slut and will sleep with anyone given the chance and he's **valid.**


	24. All That's Left is Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadow Beast is fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see, eh? Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience! Enjoy this battle! Oh, and here's my favorite version of [Song of Healing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzaenQiTT5Q&ab_channel=Rozen-Topic). ;)

Ravio’s lungs burned as he raced after Link. The cobblestone under his feet was slick with sheets of ice, the hero ahead of him in a full sprint. Sheerow darted ahead of them, swerving through the crowd of panicked townsfolk as he led the two to the beast. The screams and shouts of Hyruleans bled to one mess of white noise for Ravio. The only true thing he could hear was the wind and the thumping of blood in his ears.

Frost poured around the streets like mist as Sheerow landed on a lamp post. Link gritted his teeth as he stopped his pursuit, skating across ground. The fountain in the central square was solid, the one dancing water now a silent sculpture of ice. Behind him, Ravio skidded with less grace, his arms windmilling around him as he tried to stay upright.

“Where is it, Sheerow,” Link asked.

The bird didn’t answer, his eyes fixed on the castle.

“Shree?” Ravio tried.

He took a few steps closer, wary of the slippery road. Sheerow glanced back at him before once again focusing on the castle.

“Please,” Link groaned, “Don’t tell me it’s in there.”

“He,” Ravio corrected.

Link turned around to face him, his face exhausted.

“Rav, there’s no _he_ anymore. All that’s left is monster.”

The bard bit the inside of his cheek to keep silent. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. Pippin was still in there. He had to be. That black malice was just corrupted magic. It could be reverted. Pippin could be saved. The monsters can be saved. He could fix this.

“Maybe you should stay at the bar,” Link said. He nodded to Ravio’s shadowed hands. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Those shadowed hands curled into fists and locked against Ravio’s sides. No, he wasn’t going to run. Not anymore. He could fix this.

“I’m going in there with you, Link.”

The rancher blinked owlishly. Quickly, he steeled his face of his surprise and nodded.

“Alright,” he said, “Just stay by my side.”

Ravio grinned, a façade of bravery he hoped would fool even himself.

“Won’t dream of leaving it, Mr. Wolf.”

——

The grand entrance to the castle was barricaded, the doors barred and blocked by armed guards. Frost bit at Ashei’s cheeks and nose as she gripped her sword’s hilt. A little snow never bothered her, her life in the mountains all but defined by it. The icicles that now dipped down above her were fangs of a mighty beast, drolleries for her long awaited battle. Her blood was hot, her focus narrowed. She would not fail.

The shadow beast moved blindly and haphazardly, seemingly lost as its coiled fingers acted as antenna. Black tendrils snaked around the pillars of the garden, tentacles trying to find purchase as it kept itself upright.

“Split forces on either side of it,” a captain barked. “Five men on the left, five on the right. I need reinforcements at the rear!”

As the soldiers sprang into action, Ashei was pulled back. She whipped her head back, all but snarling at the man who dared touch her. The captain was unfazed, his brow set low.

“You need to attack its front,” he said levelly. “You’re the fastest and I know you can dodge its attacks. You fought these things before so I trust you know what to do.”

Ashei, not used to getting orders, simply nodded. With one last pat on the shoulder, the captain turned his attention to the fight.

A soldier’s spear was thrusted into the beast’s side, puncturing through the thick coils of black matter. Dark purple light bled through the wound, poisonous ichor oozing to the ground and landing in wet plops. The beast squealed, its call ripping through the air and straight through the castle walls. Every fighter froze, their muscles seized as the screech paralyzed them to the spot.

With one mighty swipe, the shadow beast knocked every soldier flanking its right back. Men were thrown meters back, metal armor clanking as they hit the ground and garden walls like rag dolls. It screamed again, the terrorizing wail keeping the remaining fighters locked in place.

Ashei clenched her jaw, her breath leaving in clouds of white. Her rounded ears gave her an advantage for once. As the Hylian soldiers nearly wept from the pain that infected their sensitive hearing, the northerner regained her strength. She barreled forwards, her blade drawn and her teeth bared. With a mighty war cry, she slashed at the beast. A heavy string of darkness whipped out at her, a tentacle that could crush her bones easily. She flipped out of its way easily, sending a swipe that hacked it clean off.

Another scream and the beast fell back. The limb fell with a thud, wriggling uselessly in the snow. Ashei sprinted forwards again, going for the opening she just created. She failed to notice the limb devolve into black squares, their jagged dance cutting through into nothingness then back to its rightful place on the monster’s body. Before she could dodge, the newly healed tendril shot out at her. She gasped as it snatched her, coiling around her like a boa constrictor. Her blade fell to the ground as she was lifted into the air, her arms pinned to her side.

She was lifted to its face, the shield-like mask empty and apathetic. It studied her, the stone shifting to the side as it cocked its head. Ashei struggled, grunting with effort as she fought to free herself. There was a sickening crack as it tightened its hold, a noise that could have well been from her own bones.

Just as her lungs started to burn and her breath started to leave her, another snap sounded. The beast screeched once more and flinched back, dropping the mercenary to the snow next to her blade. Somewhere near, she heard the voice of the captain calling out in disbelief.

“Did you just shoot that thing with a sling shot?!”

Ashei shot to her feet, her sword now back in her hand. A smirk found her face, any doubts about losing this fight quelled. There was only one idiot stupid enough to use a child’s toy against a hell-born beast.

“No, I shot it with a deku nut _using_ a sling shot,” Link corrected loudly.

The captain was speechless, gaping at the hero. He knew better than to question this kid’s sanity. The gods chose him, it was near blasphemy to doubt him. Link drew his own sword and charged, effortlessly dodging and weaving through the beast’s attacks. His Ordonian sword ripped through the malice like a hand drifting through water. Blackness swept past the blade easily, the Twilight not affected by the steel.

The creature let out another banshee cry, locking the hero in place with the others. Just as a sharp claw was about to gash him open, a large snap of lightning diverted the attack. Black lines of jagged Twilit magic danced around the beast, urging it back. Link regained mobility and stumbled forwards.

Ravio’s hands were outstretched, his eyes burning bright teal and the light of his markings glowing from him like a star as his dark lightning sputtered forwards. He pulled his arms back, the glow dissipating with his magic. Link knew better than to be distracted during a fight, but, by Lanaryu, Ravio was full of surprises.

Ashei’s blade was sheathed as more soldiers’ spears proved to be just as ineffective as Link’s sword. She grabbed her crossbow from her hip and lined up a shot, cranking the arrow back. With a single breath, she pulled the trigger. The arrow flew straight and true and found its mark on the beast’s stone mask. Another unholy screech and it fell to the snow.

The beast did not rise again.

Ashei let out a sigh of relief and lowered her weapon. After the Twilit screams, the air was quiet in comparison as soldiers collected themselves. The snow fell in lazy flakes, silently dancing down to earth in twirling patterns. The captain clapped Ashei on the back, a grin on his face. Some of the other men even cheered.

Ravio sent her a smile before running over to the beast. He skidded to his knees before its mighty face, the bard seeming teeny in comparison as he touched the slate. Link, however, was silent. His brow was furrowed as he stared down at the monster. It was still, not even a flicker of life left in it. The rancher’s ears twitched as he made his way to the bard’s side.

“… Pippin?”

Ravio’s voice was barely a whisper, his face inches from the beast. Frost turned his cheeks and nose red, his lips chapped from the cold.

“Rav, I don’t think… I really don’t think he’s in there anymore,” Link muttered softly. “I’m sorry.”

Ravio was about to agree, about to give up, when suddenly a low grumble shuttered from the beast. The bard shot to his feet, eyes wide. The grumbling crescendoed to a terrible boom of a roar, sending Ravio to stumble back and hit against Link’s chest. Slowly, like a looming titan, the shadow beast rose up. The once dark purple glow of its licorice skin now bled red like a burning sunrise. With new found power, it slammed its hand down, its claws smashing down into a stone sculpture and shattering it. With the pieces of marble falling upon them along with the snow, Link stood between Ravio and the beast.

“How did that not work!?”

Ashei was shouting as she charged forwards once more. Her blade once again proved futile, cutting through the darkness as if the beast was made of smoke and vapors. Link pushed Ravio back, stepping forwards to act as a shield.

“Ash,” he called, “We have to come up with something else! Physical attacks won’t do it!”

“What do you suggest then!?” The warrior snarled, her eyes wild as she ducked down just in time to avoid a bludgeoning.

Link glanced behind him, his gaze going past the bard and towards the castle.

_Light arrows could probably do the job…_

He let out a short huff before returning his attention to the beast.

“Ravio,” he said, “Go to the find the princess.”

The bard nodded quickly, already turning to run. He froze as the beast screeched again, wincing as his ears pulled down. With its enemies trapped, the shadow beast flung its arms down once more, crushing soldiers into the dirt and snow. Another crackling scream sent tremors around them. Like glass shattering, icicles fell in explosions, ice flinging like shrapnel. Ravio fell to his knees as the paralysis passed, coughing as his breath left him too quickly. He looked up in horror to find the doors blocked by the fallen icicles.

“Link!” Ravio yelled. “We’re trapped!”

The hero hardly spared him a glance before pulling his bow sting back. The arrows he held were sparking, their popping embers accompanied by a fizzling sound.

“Link, what are you—“

Ravio didn’t get to finish his question as the bomb arrow flew up with a whistle. It collided with the shadow beast’s shoulder, exploding with a deafening boom. The beast roared out again but did not falter. Link cursed lowly before turning tail. He grabbed Ravio’s bicep and dragged him along, pulling them both down behind a slab of crumbled statue. Within seconds, Ashei joined them.

“Are you _insane?_ ” She hissed. “You can’t just set off an explosion in this short of a range!”

Link glared at her. “Any better ideas? In case you haven’t noticed, we’re kinda running low on options.”

“Just because there’s limited options doesn’t mean you can just _blow_ things up!”

“We’re running out of time, Ash! There has to be something we can use to take it down!”

“Maybe something that won’t kill us all with it, yeah!? There are other people besides you on this battlefield!”

As the two bickered, Ravio focused on one word the hero uttered.

_Time._

Green eyes widened. Quickly, he dug his hand into his pocket. Cool porcelain brushed against his fingers and he grinned.

“That’s it!”

Link and Ash stopped and snapped their heads to the bard. Ignoring their questioning looks, Ravio scrambled out from their hiding spot. Link called out to him in a panic, but the bard raced forwards. The monster growled, its attention narrowing only to the approaching Twili. A large claw slammed to the earth as another dragged up from the snow. Ravio slowed as he neared the beast, his eyes wide and his jaw tight. Fear drummed his heart up to a hummingbird’s speed. The stone mask sunk down, ichor dripping from its putrid flesh. The bard took a deep breath and with trembling hands, brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips…

… And played.

————

~~

Darkness.

The only thing he could see was darkness. A black so heavy that it pulled the very soul out and lost it to the void. Deep and endless, the dark enveloped all around him. It left nothing. It _was_ nothing.

And yet, Ravio felt a blissful calm in his heart.

He took a step forwards, his eyes useless in such a scape. His ears twitched lightly as he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Hello?”

His voice echoed around him, the sounds blurring together before leaving him again with the emptiness. He took another step.

“What do you want?” A small voice asked.

Ravio halted. The voice was scared, a trembling whisper with a quiver at the end. It was a child’s voice.

“I want to help,” Ravio said.

The darkness remained silent.

“I’m looking for Pippin,” said the bard. “My name is Ravio.”

Slowly, like ink swirling through a pool of water, an image faded into existence. A small boy, only about nine years, sat before him. With red hair that curled and a blue uniform that seemed much too big for him, Ravio knew who he found.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Young Pippin looked up at him, his eyes dripping tears but his face struggling to keep it in.

“No,” Ravio said in a hushed voice, “I’m here to help you.” He knelt down in front of the child. “And to say I’m sorry.”

Pippin sniffed before wiping his nose with his too-long sleeve. “You’re one of _them,_ aren’t you?”

Ravio bit his lip, his eyes cased down. “I’m a Twili, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“You weren’t supposed to come here.”

Pippin’s tone made the bard look up again. It was short, impatient, and the glare that the boy sported was just as much so.

“You say you’ll help me,” Pippin said levelly, “But you didn’t. Not before.”

Ravio nodded slowly. “I know. I’m sorry, I meant to make it easier for you. You were riddled with anxieties. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“But, you did.”

A sigh. “But, I did.”

The two shared silence, the Twili feeling like a worthless insect under the unyielding stare of the child.

“I’m scared,” Pippin whispered. “But you’re even more frightened than me.”

Ravio couldn’t help but chuckle. “That may be true.”

The child gave a weak grin. “What are you afraid of?”

The Twili frowned, his ears dipping down again. “I’m afraid I’ve destroyed you. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone.”

Pippin closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “I’m still here, Ravio.”

The colors around them shifted, the black void around them seeming to vibrate with hues. The boy from before was then a man, the same Royal Guard that heard the bard’s melody.

“Play that song for me once more,” Pippin said softly, “It was… very lovely.”

Ravio gave a wary smile but nodded. Raising the ocarina to his lips once more, the Twili fulfilled the soldier’s request.

~~

————

… _Ravio…_

A soft voice fell upon his ears, his heart aching at the familiarity of it.

… _Ravio… Wake up…_

“Hilda…?”

His voice was cracked and hoarse as he spoke her name, his lips painfully dry. There was a sigh, a soft hush, then light flooded his vision. He groaned and scrunched up his face, earning a breathy laugh from above him.

“So close,” Hilda’s voice said softly. “My name’s Zelda, remember? Not Hilda.”

Ravio blinked blearily as his senses slowly returned back into reality. He was on a bed, fine silks and plush quilts surrounding him. Above him, back dropped by the red canopy of the bed, was the Princess of Hyrule’s calm face. Zelda smiled at him before standing, her face leaving his field of vision.

“I must admit you had me very concerned, Mr. Ravio.” The princess’s heeled boots clicked against the hardwood floors, clacking like a slow metronome as she paced. “Two of my guards corrupted by Twilit magic, one even morphing into a weather changing monstrosity. Did you know that without the proper procedures that occur in autumn, frozen water can reck havoc to piping? Completely destroying metal works and the likes too. And let’s not forget the fact that my best statuaries and gardens are in shambles. You certainly do know how to keep a woman in worry. Do you take honey or sugar in your tea?”

Ravio tried to sit up, only to realize he couldn’t move. The princess’s pacing paused.

“You’re going to be extremely weak for the next few hours,” she stated plainly. “I’m afraid I don’t know as much about your realm’s magic as I previously thought. However, you should be perfectly fine by the end of the day.”

“Where’s Sheerow?”

Zelda gave an amused hummed, no doubt paired with a smile. “With Link. They just left to gather your belongings from the inn.”

The bard let out a soft sigh. “And Pippin?”

“Sir Pippin is in fine health. Better than ever, so he claims. It was almost as if that song you played eased his troubled heart as well as his altered state.”

The bard furrowed his brow. “His troubled heart?”

Zelda hummed again. “His father was among some of the brave soldiers who sacrificed themselves for our kingdom. The day that Zant… Well, Sir Pippin was one of the few survivors. He is one of the many still plagued by those events.”

Ravio stared up at the velvet canopy above him. His chest was heavy, like his heart was too much for it to hold.

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he uttered quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

The bed shifted as Zelda sat on the edge of the mattress. “These matters are in the past now, Mr. Ravio. All we can hope to do is learn from these events to better ourselves and to better the world around us. We can not change the past but we can build for the future.”

“I suppose so,” the bard muttered.

There was a silence that followed, one that teetered on the edge of comfortable and awkward. It was only broken by Zelda’s soft laughter again. Ravio pursed his lips, using only enough strength to turn to look at her.

“What’s so funny?”

“Forgive me,” she said, the joy still in her voice, “It’s just I never truly imagined you with lavender hair.”

Ravio blinked at her, his mind blank of any come back. Carefully, Zelda reached over and took his hand. She watched in quiet amusement as his eyes trailed down his arm. His once thin frame was now fuller, his skin charcoal and pearl. There was no black braid pulled back behind Hylian ears, only thick violet locks that flowed with gentle illumination around his Twili face.

“Oh,” he whispered. He brought his hand up and traced his fingers across his cheek.

Zelda gave his hand a gentle squeeze, her smile kind and caring. “Do not have fear to show your true self. You’re safe here, Ravio. I promise.”

She stood as he silently processed this. Smoothing out her skirt, the princess glanced around the room.

“As much as I promise this, however,” she said, “You must know that I have to keep my kingdom safe.”

He turned to her. She was not facing him.

“Tomorrow,” she continued, “Sir Link and I will be returning you and your familiar to the Twilight Realm.”

She opened the door, greeted by two Royal Guards bowing low. She gave the Twili one last look.

“Sir Link will return to you soon, Mr. Ravio.”

With that, she left him. The door clicked and Ravio found his breath again.

“Tomorrow,” he whispered to himself. “Tomorrow I get to go home.”

While the words were in all sense a truth, he couldn’t help but feel the stab of a liar’s guilt. Gazing at the red velvet canopy, Ravio forced himself to relax. He steadied his breathing, the light from his marks dimming to a low glow. With a million thoughts to plague him, the poet slipped into a dreamless sleep.

_Tomorrow…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm SO sorry this took so long! Writer's block hit hard with this one ngl-- In better news, I have the last three chapters outlined!  
> Second, I gotta say that I had a nerd fight with myself over the fact that Pippin would turn into a mask if Ravio played the song of healing to him. I literally had to remind myself that I'm writing fan fiction and it REALLY doesn't matter. However, I AM placing a disclaimer here: I know how the song of healing works and shhhh canon doesnt belong in my fic where Ravio gets to bang Shad  
> Lastly, I love all y'all :') I love your comments and always explode out of happiness when someone makes fan art of this.  
> Speaking of! [Here](https://shirebeast.tumblr.com/post/636431912591851520/the-linked-universe-adventures-discord-held-a-gift/) is an amazing gift [Noot](https://mildlycuriousdragon.tumblr.com/) drew for me!!! I love them so much ;-;


End file.
